In My Dreams
by superCANDYgirl
Summary: My version of how season 3 should go. Category and rating vary by chapter.
1. Playing House

IN MY DREAMS  
  
Title: Playing House  
Author: Shannon  
E-mail: slaygirl2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Roswell and the characters are owned by Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, some other people I can't think of, and whichever network has the rights now. In other words, a whole bunch of people who aren't me.  
Rating: Hmm, PG-13, maybe R I guess  
Category: M&M mostly, but everyone's in it   
Summary: This is the first episode in my series on how Season 3 should go. I will write an entire season of episodes (21). This is like the season premiere, starting with the end of summer. This is also a response to Jade's Season 3 challenge.  
Spoilers: Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know please.  
Feedback: YES!!! I'm not going to publish the next episode until I get some, but please be gentle, this is my first fic.  
Author's Note: Like I said, this is the first episode of what I think season 3 should be like. Because these are supposed episodes, I'm going to put an air date on the beginning of each one. The air dates will work like they would if these were actually on TV, and you should look at timelines the same way (i.e. even though the season premiere airs in October, it's still set in September). It's my way of making time gaps make more sense. If you find them too confusing, let me know. Character thoughts are in italics. Thanks to Jade for the challenge! Hope you like it.  
Air Date: October 9, 2001 (see author's note)  
  
  
She was perfect.  
  
Lying there in his bed in the not-so-early morning hours with a gentle smile curved on her lips she looked like an angel. The sunlight spilled in through the windows, illuminating her face and making her blonde hair shimmer a beautiful shade of gold. Her ivory skin seemed to almost glow, and he couldn't resist running his fingers lightly along the length of her arm. She stirred under his delicate touch, and her eyes fluttered open to look into his.  
"Hey," Maria whispered softly.  
"Hey," Michael replied, smiling down at her. He pulled her a bit closer, never breaking eye contact, and continued moving his hand along her arm. They stayed like that, in a peaceful silence, until the loud buzzing of his alarm clock broke through. "Damnit," he muttered, shutting off the clock.  
"Senoir orientation day," Maria said as it occurred to her why they had turned that on in the first place.  
"What's that about anyways? We've been in the school for three years, what the heck do we need to be oriented on?" Michael grumbled angrily, unhappy at his last full day with Maria being disturbed over something so trivial as school.  
Maria smirked at him. "I take this to mean you're not planning on going?"  
Michael raised his eyebrows at her. "Depends. Are you?" he asked, as he began to trail light kisses down her neck. Maria sighed and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. "I could be persuaded into staying," she said. "Really?" he said. Before she had a chance to respond, he covered her mouth with an intense kiss that he knew would remove any doubts she had about spending the day with him. She moaned into his mouth, and began to move underneath him. Michael felt his body instantly respond. Oh God yeah, he thought, I'm not leaving this bed all day. Whatever it takes, whatever she wants. I'll kiss her, I'll touch her, I'll...  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
...kill the bastard at the door. Maria broke the kiss to see if he was going to answer it. "Ignore it," he told her, and resumed what he was doing, his hand trailing lower on her body. The knocking grew louder and more insistant. Finally Michael rolled off Maria with a growl of frustration coming from both of them. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and went to get the door, fully prepared to kick whoever's unfortunate ass was on the other side. Much to his unsurprise, Max and Liz were standing on the other side.  
"Michael, come on, get dressed, were going to be late for the principal's address," Max said.  
"Yeah? Well, my loss I guess. See you guys later." Michael moved to close the door in Max's face, but Max stopped him.  
"Michael this could be important," Liz said. Mmm-hmm, Michael thought, let me think - principal's speech or naked girlfriend in my bedroom. I wonder. Just as Michael was desperately trying to think of a way to make Max and Liz leave, he felt a small hand on his back. He turned his head to the side to see Maria sidle up next to him. She slipped under his arm which he wrapped around her, and placed her other hand on the door. She was wearing nothing but a black top of his, with only a few choice buttons done up. Max and Liz quickly figured out what they had interrupted, and a mixture of surprise and embarrassment registered on their faces.  
"Lizzy," Maria began, "Michael and I are sick, and you know the best thing for that is a day in bed, so tell us what we missed. Bye now." With that she shut the door, and this time Max and Liz were to stunned to stop it. They stood there staring for a minute, then left as quickly as possible when the screaming-giggling started inside.  
  
  
In a dark alley in the bad part of town, a young girl was walking home. Suddenly something reached out and grabbed her. There was a searing pain in her head, and then everything went black.  
  
  
Max and Liz returned home early from the orientation. Evidently not many students were willing to go to the school even a second before they had, and only a handful had shown up for the new principal's motivational speech. They walked into the Evans' house to hear someone sobbing. Max walked upstairs to see Isabel standing in front of her closet, bawling her eyes out.  
"Izzy, what happened?" Max asked, immediately worried that it had something to do with their parents, or something alien related.  
"I ... lost... my... bear!" Isabel wailed into Max's shoulder.   
"What?" he asked, not sure he had heard her right. This was Isabel after all, and crying over a stuffed animal was definitely not her style.   
"Mom shrunk my favourite sweater, and I couldn't get the kind of flowers I wanted to bring to Alex's grave, and the University messed up one of my courses, and I'm out of my favourite lipstick, and now I can't even find my favourite bear!!!" she sobbed.   
"Okay, okay, Is, just calm down. Alright? I'll help you find it, and you can fix your sweater, and everything will be okay just relax. Please?" Max pleaded with her, completely unused to seeing his sister like this. Isabel nodded, and sat down on her bed. Max began to rummage through her closet, and a few minutes later came up with the elusive bear. "Here!" he announced triumphantly, only to have his face fall when he saw the far off look in his sister's eyes. Her sobs had subsided, but she still had tears running down her face. "Isabel?" he asked softly.  
"I was packing," she said quietly, "and I kept finding stuff. Little things he gave me, pictures of him, tickets from movies we saw. I miss him, Max. I miss Alex so much." Max sighed and sat down next to his sister, putting her head on his shoulder.  
"I know Is. I wish I could make it better. But I can't. Maybe you'll feel better when you move into the dorms, and get away from here for a while. But it's still gonna take time." Isabel nodded defeatedly, and moved to finish packing her things. Her parents were supposed to take her up to the University of New Mexico dorms so she could get settled in her room (single, thank god) in a few hours, and she was nowhere near done. She cleared her throat, obviously not willing to dwell on the topic, and asked Max, "So how was orientation?"   
He snorted. "I think maybe 30 people showed. Even Liz practically fell asleep during the speech." Isabel laughed at that. "Michael and Maria must have been out cold then." Max coughed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "They didn't go." "Well there's a surprise," she said sarcastically. "Why not?" Isabel asked looking up. The look on his face gave told her everything. She groaned. "Do they ever stop? I don't think she's left his apartment since the summer began." "They're happy," was all Max could say.  
  
  
"Spaceboy I will kick your ass!"  
"In your dreams, Blondie!"  
"You did not just call me that!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Noooooooo!"  
"Yeeee-es! Go, go, go baby, go! WHOOOOOOOOOO-hooo! HA! In your face DeLuca!" Michael jumped up and started dancing around the room, laughing and chanting "I Won!" over and over and over again. Maria threw down her controller angrily. "Stupid video game," she grumbled, then said louder, "Well of course you'd win, we're playing Alien Invader. It's your field of expertise." She crossed her arms, stuck her tongue out at him, and sulked further into the couch. Michael stopped his happy dance and looked over at his pouting girlfriend. "Ahhhh," he began in a voice you might use when talking to a baby, "is the wittle girw upset? Hmm? Did the big bad man make her angwy?" Maria continued to glare at him as he sat down next to her, and he continued in the same voice. "Does she want me to make it better? Hmm? Ga? Goo?" Maria could feel herself starting to crack under the sheer ridiculousness of Michael talking to her like this, but she refused to let him win, so she held back her laughter. When Michael could see that his string of non-sensical syllables was starting to wear her down, he decided to speed up the process. "No? Okay, well you asked for it," he said, shrugged his shoulders, and began tickling her for all he was worth. Maria shrieked and laugh and tried desperately to pull away from him. When that failed, she tried tickling him back. Pretty soon neither of them could breathe, and they fell on the floor in heap. "I love you," Michael said breathlessly. "I love you too," Maria replied. "You up for another round of Alien Invaders?" Michael asked her. She grinned wickedly at him, and he caught on to what she was thinking. He had to laugh at her dirty mind. "I've got a better idea," she said and got up off the floor. He heard her rummaging in the kitchen and she came back a minute later. He looked at her inquisitively. With the same evil grin on her face she held up the chocolate syrup and whipped cream.   
"Alien sundaes."  
  
  
At the hospital across town, the doctors tended to a young man with dark brown hair.  
"Same as the others?" the doctor asked the nurse on duty.  
"Yes, sir. Severe wounds on the arms and to the face. No harm otherwise, and no memory of what happened."  
"That's the fifth one this week. Any idea what's doing this?"  
"No, Sir."  
  
  
Isabel sighed as she took one last look around her nearly empty room. She couldn't believe she was moving out already. Although, in some ways she couldn't believe she hadn't already moved out. I would've, if Tess had gotten her way. Of course, I'd be dead by now too, she thought bitterly. Sighing once more in resignation, Isabel closed her door and descended the stairs.  
"I'm ready," she called to her parents. Her father picked up her last bag and carried it out to the car. Her mother scurried up to Isabel.  
"Do you have everything?" she asked. "Clothes? Toothpaste? Clean underwear? Sunblock?"  
"Sunblock?" Isabel replied incredulously.  
"Well, you know, at University you spend a lot of time in the quad and it's always so hot, and I'll go get you some just to be sure..." her mother said as she ran off to the bathroom. Isabel was about to protest, when her mother returned with the precious sunblock. "Here," she said, handing it to her. "I can't believe my baby's all grown up and going off to college. It seems like just yesterday..." she trailed off as Isabel threw her arms around her. "I'm going to miss you mom, but I'll be home all the time, you won't even know that I'm gone." Isabel's mother smiled through her tears. "Come on sweetie, you don't want to keep your father waiting." With that, mother and daughter walked out of the house arm in arm.  
  
  
On the front steps of a simple house in a decent neighbourhood, a teenage girl stood making out with her boyfriend. Neither noticed the rustle in the bushes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. Those were the last words he ever spoke. He was dead before he hit the ground, and his girlfriend didn't have time to scream from the pain before darkness took over.  
  
  
Maria giggled as Michael licked the remainder of the chocolate syrup off her stomach, and then kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed happily and snuggled into his arms.   
"See," she said, "now wasn't that game more fun?" He laughed. "Definitely. In fact, I think we should play more often." He looked down at her with a look in his eyes that told her he wanted to play now. Maria smiled regretfully at him.   
"Sorry Spaceboy, but we've got that night-before-school-starts gathering at the Crashdown in half an hour and I'd kind of like to see my friends. I'm beginning to forget what they look like. I'll make it up to you later."   
Michael's eyes brightened at that last remarked, but he tried to act like he was doing her a favour. "Fine, but you owe me," he said scowling, though she could tell his heart wasn't really in it. That was one of the best things about their relationship. Since that night when he had let her see him, she had been able to read him like a book. She smiled happily at him and hopped out of bed heading for the shower.   
"I know, I know," she replied. Then, no longer able to resist the temptation she asked, "Care to join me?" Michael raised his eyebrows but didn't hesitate for a second before her to the bathroom.  
  
  
"Sheriff?"  
"What is it Hanson?" Jim Valenti asked without looking up from his desk.  
"Sir, we've got another report of those attacks on teenagers. One was killed this time."  
"What?"  
"Yes, Sir. A girl and a boy were attacked. Look to be about 17. Haven't been able to get a positive I.D. on them yet. The boy's heart appears to have just stopped, while the girl has the same marks as the others, and has been taken to the hospital."  
"Have you been able to find any link between the victims?"  
"With the exception of this boy, and the fact that they're all high school students, all the males have had short cropped brown hair, and the girls all had long blond hair. Sheriff, the press has been nosing around. What do you want me to tell them?"  
"Animal attacks. That should hold them off. Meanwhile, double the patrol of the city, see if we can't stop this from happening again."  
"Yes Sir." With that, Deputy Hanson turned to leave the Sheriff's office, but looked back to ask one more question.  
"Sir, these aren't really animal attacks are they?"  
"What do you think, Hanson?"  
  
  
Liz flopped down on chair in the Crashdown. Her feet were killing her after working the 8 hour shift, but it was almost closing time and she could finally relax. All her friends would be here soon (assuming Michael and Maria could tear themselves apart for a couple hours), and they could have a nice night before heading back to school the next day. Truth to be told, Liz was looking forward to going back to school. Even though it had been nice to have the time off, she needed something to occupy her time. She still wasn't sure where she stood with Max. She loved him, but she was still having difficulty trusting him. Kyle had left on a Buddhist retreat right after school started. Isabel was still grieving over Alex. Sean wasn't exactly the person she could go to with this. And since Maria had been tied up all summer, God not literally, I hope, she hadn't had anyone to talk to. So it had just been her and her thoughts, and frankly, she could use a break from them.  
Just then she heard the jingling of bells that signalled someone's entrance into the café. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to serve anyone, and looked up.  
"Kyle!" she squealed, jumping up to hug him, happy to see him for the first time in months. "How are you? How was Buddha camp?"  
"Hey Liz. Amazing. We went to this really secluded part of the mountains in Colorado. I've had a lot of time to reflect on everything that happened, and I've come to a sort of inner peace about it all," Kyle replied. He really did look much more relaxed than when she had last seen him.  
"That's great," Liz said, though she was a bit jealous. She still wasn't over the whole Tess incident, and could have used some peace of mind.  
"Wait, that's not the coolest part. You know those freaky powers that the Czechs give you a bit of when they heal you? Well, because I've been able to focus my energy so well, I've gotten a lot better at using them. Check this out," Kyle said excitedly. He then managed to levitate a ketchup bottle, bring it to him from across the room, and change it into Coke. "Pretty impressive huh?"   
"Yeah," Liz said, a little shocked at what she had seen. "How..." she was cut off by the opening of the door, and looked over to see Max enter with Maria and Michael.  
"Hey chica," Maria said, "Max was just filling us in on what we missed this morning. Kyle! How's the Buddha?"  
"Good. Hey guys, how's it going. Evans, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyle asked.  
"Sure," Max replied looking a bit confused. The two guys stepped over to a corner. "What's up?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. When all the stuff with Tess happened at the end of last year, I blamed you. Not to mention I was still bitter about everything you put Liz through. But I had a lot of time to thing this summer, and I realized that you didn't know about Tess, and even you, Mr. Perfect, can't help but be a jackass sometimes. So it's cool, but don't ever send anyone to live with me again, got it?" Kyle said.  
"Got it. Thank you Kyle, and I am sorry. If I had known..." Max trailed off. Kyle just nodded and walked away.  
"Hey guys." Everyone looked over at the new arrival.  
"Isabel, hey. I didn't think you were coming," Michael said, surprised to see Isabel there.  
"Well, I wasn't going to, but I decided I didn't want to miss my last night with you guys."  
"Alright then, let's get this party started," Maria said enthusiastically, bounding off to turn up the sound system.   
Sheriff Valenti walked in a few minutes later. At this point, Kyle and Isabel were talking quietly, Liz and Max were dancing in the middle of the room, and Maria had given up on getting Michael and dance and was giving him a psuedo lapdance. The others were trying not to watch. The Sheriff cut the music and cleared his throat. All eyes turned his way.  
"You all know about the recent attacks on the teenagers right?" Everyone nodded. "You don't know anything else about them do you?"  
Max, ever the leader, asked, "You think it's alien related? Why? On what grounds?"  
"I didn't say for sure. We have no real evidence to suggest that. I just want you all to be aware, and let me know if you see anything unusual."  
"We will," Liz responded.  
"Sheriff, do you really think it's related to us? That it's an alien thing," Maria asked in a frightened voice. Michael wrapped his arm around her for comfort.  
"I don't know. Be careful. But it's probably just some psycho."  
The others nodded their heads uncertainly, and went back to their conversations.  
  
  
Deep in the desert, in the place which once held the Royal Four, something lurked in the ruined chamber. The creature looked up from it's prey, and uttered a single word, "Soon."  
  



	2. In the Dark

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 2)  
  
Title: In the Dark  
Author: Shannon  
E-mail: slaygirl2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell in any way, shape, or form. However, if you wish to sue, go ahead. I'm sure my penny collection and stuffed animals will be well worth the legal fees.  
Rating: R   
Category: M&M mostly, but everyone's in it   
Summary: This is the second episode in my version of season 3. The recent attacks hit closer to home for the Pod Squad then they're prepared for.  
Spoilers: Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know please.  
Feedback: YES!!! Same deal as last time, I won't publish the next part until I get some.  
Author's Note: This is the second episode of In My Dreams (named so because this is how season 3 goes in my dreams), and follows "Playing House". You should read that one first. Because these are supposed episodes, I'm going to put an air date on the beginning of each one. The air dates will work like they would if these were actually on TV, and you should look at timelines the same way (i.e. even though the season premiere airs in October, it's still set in September). It's my way of making time gaps make more sense. If you find them too confusing, let me know. Character thoughts are in italics.   
Air Date: October 16, 2001 (see author's note)  
  
  
Voiceover-guy: "Previously on Roswell" (hehe, sorry, I couldn't resist, S.)  
*She was wearing nothing but a black top of his, with only a few choice buttons done up. Max and Liz quickly figured out what they had interrupted, and a mixture of surprise and embarrassment registered on their faces.  
"Lizzy," Maria began, "Michael and I are sick, and you know the best thing for that is a day in bed, so tell us what we missed. Bye now."*  
  
*"I was packing," Isabel said quietly, "and I kept finding stuff. Little things he gave me, pictures of him, tickets from movies we saw. I miss him, Max. I miss Alex so much."*  
  
*"With the exception of this boy, and the fact that they're all high school students, all the males have had short cropped brown hair, and the girls all had long blond hair. Sheriff, the press has been nosing around. What do you want me to tell them?"  
"Animal attacks. That should hold them off. Meanwhile, double the patrol of the city, see if we can't stop this from happening again."  
"Sheriff, these aren't really animal attacks are they?"  
"What do you think, Hanson?"*  
  
* "You know those freaky powers that the Czechs give you a bit of when they heal you? Well, because I've been able to focus my energy so well, I've gotten a lot better at using them. Check this out," Kyle said excitedly. He then managed to levitate a ketchup bottle, bring it to him from across the room, and change it into Coke.*  
  
*Deep in the desert, in the place which once held the Royal Four, something lurked in the ruined chamber. The creature looked up from it's prey, and uttered a single word, "Soon."*  
  
  
The Crashdown was a madhouse. Treble Charger's "Brand New Low" could barely be heard over the clamour of voices in the small café. It was 12:30 on a Saturday afternoon, and it seemed like every teenager in Roswell was there to hang out, relaxing after the first week of school. Maria and Liz had both been working since opening at 7:00am, and were exhausted beyond belief. Which was why, when Max, Michael, and Isabel walked in, Maria practically tackled Liz to announce her break first. Liz gave her friend a withering you-so-owe-me look, but went back to the kitchen to get the latest round of fries for the football team, while Maria flounced off to greet the others.  
"Hey," Michael said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend. She did look so cute in those antennae. "We'll take two orders of Saturn Rings, 3 cherry cokes, and oof! One of you appar..." Michael was cut off abruptly as Maria dropped herself in his lap and covered his mouth with her own. After a couple minutes and some heavy coughing from Max and Isabel, Maria pulled back to look at a surprised Michael. Swinging one leg over his head so she now straddled him, she grinned.   
"Sorry Spaceboy, but this waitress is on break. You'll have to wait for somebody else to feed you."  
"Oh, but I'm hungry now. Can't you give me something to keep my mouth full at least?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows comically. He saw Maria's grin widen before she recaptured his mouth. Max and Isabel groaned simultaneously.  
"This is nauseating," Isabel said, a mixture of disgust and hidden jealousy in her voice.  
"I think I liked them better when they were at each other's throat's all the time," Max agreed, suddenly taking an avid interest in his napkin.  
"Well, technically..." Isabel began, but a look from Max silenced her.  
"Maria!" Liz's indignant voice rang out from the back of the café, effectively silencing the patrons, and causing them all to turn her way. But Liz paid the clientele no attention as she stormed to the table occupied by the three aliens, one of whom was engrossed in a serious make-out session with her best friend, who also happened to be the only other waitress on duty. Upon seeing what had gotten Liz so pissed the rest of the people in the restaurant returned to what they had been doing. After all, it's not like Guerin and DeLuca making-out was anything new to them. Their Eraser Room adventures were already legendary, after only the first week of school.  
Liz, on the other hand, was not so willing to let it slide. "Maria," she hissed, pulling her away from Michael. "What?" Maria asked innocently. "This is not the time or the place..." she was interrupted by the opening of the door. All heads turned to see Kyle Valenti race through the café to Max's table. The boy had clearly been running for a while, and was visibly shaken.  
"It's Brody," he gasped, leaning over to catch his breath. "Brody's been killed."  
  
  
The group sat in silence in the Valenti's living room while Kyle told his father what he had seen. Max and Maria were obviously the most upset, they had both gotten to be good friends with Brody over the past year. However, the loss impacted everybody. Maria sat in Michael's lap, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her, wishing for the second time in less than 5 months that he could take away her pain. Liz was running her hand up and down Max's back, who sat with his head in his hands, clearly feeling responsible, and wishing he could have done something. Isabel sat in a chair by herself a bit apart from the others, hugging herself tightly, thinking about Alex. The same question was on all of there minds - how many more? How many more would they lose, how many times would they have to go through this? Why again? Why so soon? Michael sighed angrily, an expression of the frustration they were all feeling, and Maria placed a gentle kiss to his neck.  
"And so you heard a scream come from the UFO Museum as you walked by, and you, foolishly might I add, went inside to see what happened?" Jim was asking his son.  
Kyle replied wearily, "Right. And then I saw a blur, and when I went down the downstairs, that's when I saw the body."  
"Did you see what happened to him?"  
"His throat had been slashed, and there seemed to be a hole in the base of his skull. God there was so much blood..." Kyle choked on the last part, and swallowed the bile rising in his throat.  
"Well this must have something to do with those other attacks. But it doesn't fit somehow," Sheriff Valenti leaned back in his chair, both frustrated and saddened by this recent development.  
"Yes it does," Max said quietly, almost inaudibly.  
"What?" Maria looked up in surprise, broken out of her thoughts. She was naturally upset over Brody's death, but what was bothering her more was her guilt over the fact that she didn't feel as bad as when Alex had died.  
"Whatever's doing this, it's looking for us," Max began. "Think about it. All the female victims were blonde, all the males had brown hair. It's trying to find us. The marks on the people's faces must be from when it looks inside, to see if it's got us."  
"But what does that have to do with Brody?" Michael asked.  
"If it was trying to find us, it would make sense to bring us out by killing people with some connection to us. Brody probably got killed because of..."  
"Larek," Liz finished for him as realization hit.  
"But how does whatever 'it' is know who we are?" Michael asked, still doubtful.  
"I don't know. Somewhere along the line it must have connected to someone who knew us and put two and two together."  
"I don't know Maxwell, it still seems a little far-fetched."  
"How do we find out?" Isabel asked, speaking up for the first time.  
"We could set a trap, using one of us as bait," Max began, but quickly dropped that train of thought when he saw Maria and Liz's horrified glares, "or we could try to find it before it finds us."  
"How? I mean, where do we even begin?" Kyle questioned uncertainly. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they contemplated this.  
"The Pod Chamber!" Isabel announced suddenly. Under everyone's scrutinizing gaze, she continued, "If I was an evil alien thing come to do whatever to the Royal Fo-," she cleared her throat while everyone looked down uncomfortably, "um, Three, where would I hide? In the place that they were hidden in all those years. It'll know it's a safe hiding spot where it has a very small chance of being discovered, not to mention the fact that we all think it's basically ruined, so we wouldn't be going up there."  
"It makes sense," Liz said as she thought it over.  
"I agree," Max said, immediately taking charge. "I'm going to go check it out. Meanwhile, I want all of you to go home. Don't go outside by yourself, and lock all your doors and windows."  
"Max, we're dealing with psycho alien killers here, not strangers with bad candy. Do you really think that's gonna help?" Isabel glared at her brother.  
"It'll buy us time, Is," Max said, irritated. Michael snorted, but didn't say anything further.  
"Max, I'm not letting you go up there alone. I'm coming with you," Liz protested.  
"Liz..."  
"Don't 'Liz' me. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Liz pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. Max just shook his head and smiled at her. Even after everything she still...  
"Alright, but if it gets dangerous, run and don't look back."  
"I'm going with you too," Valenti said.   
"Fine," Max replied, "Me, Liz and the Sheriff will go to the Pod Chamber. Everyone else, go home and stay off the streets. We'll meet at Michael's place in 3 hours." With that, everyone walked out the door.  
  
  
Michael and Maria sat silently in the Jetta in front of Michael's apartment building. Neither had spoken on the ride home, but Maria could sense Michael had something he wanted to ask her.  
"Stay with me," he blurted out suddenly, catching Maria off-guard. She looked over at him. "I mean, move in with me for a while. Until this is over. There's something dangerous out there, and your not safe, none of us are, but maybe if you're here with me I can protect you, or at least make myself feel better, so stay with me." Maria smiled at him, touched by his concern for her.  
"Sure, just let me go home and pack some things. My mom's out of town for a couple weeks so I won't have to sneak past her at least," Maria replied.  
"I coming with you," Michael said quickly.  
"I think I can handle it on my own," Maria protested.  
"But..."  
"No buts. I'm going home, I'm taking a bath, I'm packing a bag, and I'll be right back. I'll be perfectly fine," Maria finished. Michael was about to protest further, but it was clear from the look on her face that she had made up her mind, and if he didn't get out of the car, she would. Michael sighed in defeat and told her to be careful.   
"I will," she said, as he opened his door. She paused. "Michael?" "Yeah?" "If one of you has to, you know, act as bait, well, I know you'll try to volunteer, but Michael, please, don't be a hero, okay?" She bit her lip, and he looked back at her with a sort of sad smile. He kissed her gently, and climbed out of the car. She sighed. They both knew it would be a promise he could never keep.  
  
  
The Pod Chamber was barely recognizable. The basic structure was still there, but the departure of the Granolith had destroyed virtually everything. Rocks covered in a silver, filmy substance were piled up to the ceiling. Max, Liz, and Valenti spread out. They had been searching for sometime, without any luck. Of course, it was difficult to have luck when you weren't sure what you were looking for. She was about to give up, when Liz saw something out of the corner of her eye. She moved closer, and nearly gagged when she realized what it was. "Max," she whispered hoarsely, backing away. Max moved over and saw what she was looking at. He grabbed her arm. "Oh God," was all he said.  
  
  
Where is she? Michael thought angrily, as he paced his apartment. It had been an hour and a half since he had left Maria, and he was terrified something had happened to her. I never should have let her go by herself. He was torn between going out to look for her and waiting where he was in case she showed up. Screw it, he thought, and threw open his door. He was greeted by a very surprised looking Isabel. She pushed her way past him and flopped down on his couch.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.  
"His Highness called and said we were all to be here STAT. Where's Maria? I'm surprised you would let her out of your sight," Isabel said pointedly. Michael just glared at her. She glared back. The staring contest was ended a few seconds later as Max, Liz, and Valenti burst through the door. Liz looked like she was gonna puke any second.   
"What? What did you guys see?" Michael asked anxiously.  
"We, uh, know what the thing's been, uh, living off of," Max stuttered, shuffling his feet, not looking too well himself.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Isabel demanded. Then it hit her. "Oh...God..." She barely made it to the bathroom in time.  
Max waited until she returned, then began, "We have to make sure this thing doesn't find any of us..."  
"Too late."  
  
  
Two words. Two words that held the potential to destroy his entire world. Michael jumped up as a frantic Kyle ran in, carrying a bleeding, unconscious Maria. He ran up to Kyle and grabbed her out of his arms. He laid her tiny form on the couch. She looks smaller, he though absently. "Maria, Maria baby, please, please wake up, wake up," he pleaded desperately, "Max, Max you have to heal her. God, Max now. Help me." Tears began to cloud his vision as he tried to connect with her. In a second he was in, and felt Max there with him. Michael was panicking, but he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good if he rushed and wound up breaking her even more. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, he felt Max break the connection and Maria sat up with a gasp. "Michael?" she croaked. "I'm here, I'm here. You're okay, it's okay, you're fine, you're here," he told her mindlessly as he pulled her into his arms. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. "I should've listened, I should've let you come," Maria sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay," he repeated over and over again.  
"What happened?" Max asked Kyle.  
"After you called, I realized my car was in the shop. So I called Maria and asked her for one. It...it was waiting, out...outside my house. She got out of the car, and...it...attacked. I stopped it with the little bit of power I have. God i...if I hadn't, it would've...God..." Kyle trailed off.  
"It's okay. Now we know we have to be careful. It's found us. Liz, I want you to stay at my house. Say you're sleeping over with Isabel. I do not want you alone. Kyle, Sheriff, you two stick together," Max paused and looked over at Michael and Maria, still wrapped up in each other's arms. He realized it went without saying that they would be staying together. "Tomorrow, we meet up first thing in the morning, figure out a plan. Isabel, is there any way you can stay at home for the week. Go to classes and stuff, but sleep here?"  
"Yeah," Isabel whispered.  
"Alright. Tomorrow," Max said with finality. Liz and Isabel whispered goodbye to Maria and told her to call if she needed anything, and then the rest of them left.  
  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning when Maria felt the weight on the bed lift next to her, and heard the shuffle of feet as Michael quietly left the room. She waited a minute to see if he had just gone to the bathroom or something, though she suspected something was wrong. When five minutes had passed without Michael returning, Maria got out of bed herself. She pulled on one of his shirts and did up 3 buttons, then slipped out into the living room to see what was wrong. She found Michael sitting on the couch, wearing only his black boxers, with his head in his hands. She knew he felt her entrance, and didn't say anything, knowing he would speak when he was ready.  
"It was my fault," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.  
She moved closer, so that she was now standing in front of him. "No, it's not," she said firmly. He finally looked up at her. His eyes were filled with more guilt and sorrow than she had ever seen.  
"Yes it is. It's my fault because I let you go by yourself when I knew you were in danger. It's my fault because I didn't follow you. It's my fault because I didn't go looking for you. It's my fault because this alien wants me, and it's using you to get me. It's my fault for being alien. If I wasn't you wouldn't be in danger. Just being with me puts you in danger." With that Michael hung his head again.  
"Oh no you don't," she began, this speech all to familiar to her. She climbed on top of him so that her knees rested on either side of his hips. She grabbed his chin and forced his head up so that he would look her in the eyes. "Now you listen to me mister, you are not going to start all this 'I'm-an-alien-from-some-whacked-out-planet-that's-all-dangerous-and-being-with-me-is-going-to-get-you-killed' crap. Got it? My life is in danger when I'm with you, it's in danger when I'm not. It's been like that for the last two years. I've accepted it. You should too. I don't blame you. I do this stuff willingly. And if one day some creepy thing kills me, then at least I'll know it was all worth it. I love you, Michael. And you better believe me when I say I'm not leaving without a fight. You want me to go, you are going to have to physically pull me off of you and tie me up in Siberia so I can't get to you. Understand?"  
"Maria," Michael began in a hoarse whisper, "leaving you was NEVER an option. When I saw Kyle bring you in and... I thought my life was over. My life would be over if I ever lost you. I love you more than... God, Maria, you are my home. And I'm just so afraid that one day we're not going to make it in time..."  
"Shh..." she silenced him. They looked at each other for a moment. Neither was sure who started the kiss, or who opened up the connection. The kiss was filled with all the passion, desire, fear, and love they had ever known, and the visions of each other that followed were equally as powerful. Every private moment, every secret fantasy, every feeling each at ever felt rushed through the other's head. They felt each other's need and desire, and this fueled their own. Michael's fingers made short work of the buttons on Maria's top and it quickly fell to the floor. Michael's boxers soon joined it as Maria deftly removed them with her toes as he pushed her back onto the couch. The kiss and the visions never broke once as they made love. They fell asleep hours later, Maria on top of Michael with his arms around her, both knowing he would never let go.  
  
  
Isabel snuck out her window about an hour before dawn. She couldn't sleep, and couldn't stand to be in that house any longer with Liz snoring beside her. For such a small girl she makes an awful lot of noise, Isabel though idly as she jogged towards her destination. She sighed as she settled on the ground next to the small plaque that marked Alex's grave. Whenever she was upset, or worried, or just lonely she came here. She would talk to Alex for hours, as if he was really there. Once or twice she fell asleep here. Sometimes she would actually see him, though she assumed it was of an overactive imagination. But there were times when he felt so real... She knew she shouldn't be out here now, Max was right, it wasn't safe, but she couldn't help it. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, she had to get out, had to think. Isabel sighed, and laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes, hoping this would be one of the times when she would see Alex, when she could pretend he was still real. She began to feel herself drift, when suddenly a clawed hand closed over her mouth. She screamed once, then everything went black.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
End Note: Sorry to you all you Abdcutees and Pepperjacks out there! Please don't hurt me!  



	3. Collector

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 3)  
  
Title: Collector  
Author: Shannon  
E-mail: slaygirl2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Roswell is not mine. However, should Brendan's ass ever become available, I would like to lay claims on it, assuming someone else hasn't already (if you have, can we share?)  
Rating: R   
Category: there's still M&M, but mostly I/A (in an implied sort of way, just read)  
Summary: This is the third episode in my version of season 3. When Isabel is abducted the rest of the group mobilizes to save her before it's too late, while Isabel experiences a rather unpleasant deja vu.  
Spoilers: Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know please.  
Feedback: YES!!! Feedback is greatly appreciated (thank you for all the wonderful comments I've gotten so far). While you're at it, could you do me a favour and tell me if you'd like some episode(s) to be NC-17? Cuz I'll write it, but only if people want it.  
Author's Note: This is the third episode of In My Dreams. You should really read the first two parts first, especially the second. See Ep 1 or 2 for air date explanation. Do not despair if everything doesn't make sense right now - it's part of season, and stuff shouldn't make sense right away (*evil grin*). Explanations will always come in future episodes, though feel free to send any questions my way.   
Air Date: October 23, 2001   
  
  
Max rolled over in his bed with a groan. When he had finally fallen asleep it had been past 4:00 in the morning, and now 7:00 was here all too soon. He had tossed and turned all night, worrying everyone's safey, amongst other things. When he saw Kyle with Maria, he couldn't help but think what if it had been Liz? Liz. Max sighed and rolled over again. There was the other source of his insomnia. He still didn't know exactly what was going on between them. Officially, they were together, I think, but you couldn't tell it from the way she acted around him. Every time he started to get through to her, she'd close herself off again. He could understand her hesitancy to trust him, but it was still driving him insane. Not like I don't deserve it, he thought. And there was still the whole Kyle thing. He believed her when she said she didn't sleep with him, but try as he might, he couldn't come up with one damn reason why she would pretend to when she obviously still loved Max. He had tried asking her about it a couple of times, but she quickly changed the subject, with a mixture of fear and guilt in her eyes, and Max hadn't pressed her. He knew he wasn't in a position to be demanding explanations, but damnit he wanted one. What was so bad...  
"Max?" Liz's tiny voice coming from his bedroom door broke Max out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" he said gently, looking over at her. She hestitated for a minute, as if trying to find the right words. Finally, she spoke.  
"Isabel's gone."  
  
  
Michael awoke to the tickle of hair on his chest. He looked down at the slumbering figure still lying on top of him on his couch, and smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Maria snuggled closer to him if it was possible, but continued to sleep peacefully. Michael closed his eyes again, just enjoying the feeling of Maria in his arms, and ran his fingers lightly through her silky blonde hair. If it was up to him they would stay this way forever. Yeah, Maria quiet, something inside him joked half-heartedly. But Michael knew that if it came down to it he would give his arms and legs and anything else they might like to take from him just to hear Maria yell at him again. Just then Max walked through the door. He was just trying to be quiet, but Michael could see he was on the verge of flipping out completely. Of course, Michael had only just woken up and was angry at his moment having been disturbed, so the first thing he asked was, "How'd you get in?" Max silently held up the key to the apartment Michael had given him well over a year ago. "Oh right. Well, what's so important that you barge into my home at 7:30 on a Sunday morning?" Michael demanded. Stupid key, he cursed silently, then, He's an alien, jackass, he would've gotten in anyways. Michael turned his attention back to Max, continuing to glower at him.  
Max took a moment to thank every God he could think of for the blanket covering Michael and Maria. "How is she?" he asked.  
Michael's eyes softened, and he studied him for a minute. "Fine, but that's not what you came to ask me."  
Max nodded and began pacing the room, finally stopping in front of Michael, who hadn't moved since his entrance. "Have you seen or heard from Isabel? Do you have any idea where she might be? Liz woke up this morning and Isabel was gone."  
Michael's eyes widened in fear. "Gone, like..."   
"We don't know that yet. I'd just like to find her," Max interrupted, trying not to let his worry seep into his voice. It didn't work.  
Michael looked at him uncertainly. "Have you tried Alex's grave? I know she spent a lot of time there this summer. Maybe she went back. It was stupid, but it's an Isabel thing to do, especially since it's in direct violation of your orders."  
"Of course," Max muttered. "Thanks. If I don't find her there, I'll be back here in half an hour." Max opened the door to leave.  
"Be careful," Michael called. Max turned back to face the couple on the couch. He hadn't noticed how much Michael's arms had tightened around Maria during their conversation. It almost looked like he might crush the tiny girl, but she just kept on sleeping, snuggling deeper into his chest. Max hesitated for a minute.  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I envy you." Michael looked up in surprise. Of all the things he had been expecting Max to say that was definitely not one of them. He nodded, and Max walked out the door.  
  
  
Isabel regained consciousness with a stabbing pain in the back of her head. Through the haze she recognized she was in a portion of the ruined Granolith chamber. At first she assumed the pain was from whatever had knocked her out the night before, but as the fog cleared around her brain she realized it was more likely from the sharp, pointy wall of rock she was chained to. 'Chained' being a term she used loosely. She wasn't sure exactly what to call the five metal bands that kept her wrists, ankles, and waist firmly against the structure. Manacled, shackled, bonded? Isabel tried to find the right term to describe her current position. Then she growled. "Snap out of it, Evans, you're stuck on a wall. Just calm down and get out of here." She closed her eyes, and tried to focused her energy. However, when she tried to use her powers to free herself, the jolting pain that accompies a severe electric shock coursed through her body, originating at the five pieces metal that had her securely fastened to the wall, causing her to scream out in agony.  
"Nifty little trick, isn't it?" a voice said in an almost British accent. Isabel's head shot up at the realization that she wasn't alone in this cave-like structure. The creature which stood before her was nearly 7 feet in height, had a lean build, and shaggy hair that was a sort of brownish green. It would have looked human if it hadn't been for the pure black eyes. You know, and the hideous claws where it's fingers should be. Now I know where Tess got it from. Isabel shuddered, but forced herself not to look away. "Who are you?"  
It gave her a grin of pure evil, no trace of real amusement in it. It stood in front of her and looked at her steadily. "A friend. Or I could be."  
"Thanks, but I prefer to be able to take my friends out in public. Who are you really?"  
"Garok, personal servant to His Majesty Khivar. You, my dear, have not fulfilled your end of the bargain."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Isabel said, keeping the fear out of her voice. Khivar? Oh God.  
"Oh, but you do. Queen Ava promised to deliver the three of you along with her son. Yet she returned nearly emptied handed. Khivar wants his other prizes."  
"I'm not going with you. You can kill me, but I'm not going back there," she said determinedly.  
"You will die either way, I would think you might like to live long enough to at least see where you came from,"Garok hissed at her.  
"Not really."  
"I was prepared for this. Which is why I will offer you a deal. Bring Zan to me, and you will be free to live once we return home. He of course will be executed, but you my dear, may continue with a long and happy life."  
"I'm not going to give you my brother."  
"I believe you will."  
"Why would I?"  
Garok's grin grew even more evil as he looked at her. Isabel was terrified of what he was thinking. "Because I can give you something you thought you'd lost."  
  
  
The first thing Max noticed when he reached Alex's grave was that Isabel, though not there now, had been recently. The second thing he noticed was her blood.  
"Oh God," Max cried, leaning over the stain. "Liz!" She came running over. "Call Michael, tell him and Maria to get here now!" He was now pulling his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth, muttering something completely incomprehensible to Liz.  
"Max what is it? What happened?" she asked, desperately trying to get him to calm down. He wordlessly pointed to the ground. "Oh God," she whispered as she saw the blood.  
"It's all my fault. We have to find her. What if it...? What if she's...? Oh God." Max dropped onto the ground and put his hands in his heads. Not his sister, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't be responsible for another death. He was beginning to understand a bit of how Michael had felt when he had killed Pierce.  
"Max, Max, Max!!!" Liz shouted. He finally looked up at her. "Look we are going to find her. Isabel is NOT dead, do you understand me? Now we can either get everyone to look for her and find her before anything severe does happen, or you can sit here and wallow. But I'm telling you right now, you brooding over your inability to protect everyone all the time isn't going to help Isabel. Max?" Liz finished her rant, and Max looked at her for a minute. Then he cracked a tiny half-smile.  
"You sound like Maria," he told her, standing up.  
"Yeah well, speaking of people we have to go find, like NOW..." Liz began, looking Max straight in the eye.  
"Right," he said, as they climbed into the new SUV his parents (after much coaxing by their children) had bought him and Isabel to replace the wrecked Jeep. "Call Michael and tell him to stay at his apartment with Maria. Then call Kyle, and tell him and his dad to meet us over there. We'll figure out where to start looking for Isabel." Liz nodded, and started making the calls as they drove.  
  
  
The nervous group sat anxiously in Michael's now cramped apartment.   
"Where do we even start?" Maria asked.  
"I think we should try the Granolith chamber. There's a good chance that if that's where it's hiding out that it would take her there," Max said, trying to stay calm and rational. Truthfully, he was on the verge of breaking something. Had he been at home he would have by now.  
"What do we do, just storm the place?" Michael asked impatiently.  
"No, we have to be careful. We don't want to do anything that might get Isabel hurt," Worse, he added silently. "We go in together, then split up into 3 teams. Hopefully, if it's there we can surround it. Michael and Maria, Kyle and the Sheriff, and me and Liz. One person with supernatural powers with each ordinary person."  
"In our case, supernatural powers and a gun," Kyle added.  
"Hey, but me and Liz have been healed too. We're not exactly ordinary anymore," Maria piped up, more afraid than offended.  
"Yeah, but you guys haven't tapped into them like I have," Kyle said.  
"Yeah, why is that anyways? I thought that retreat was for Buddhism, not 'Promote Your Inner Alien 101'?" Maria asked, earning her a glare from Michael. She just ignored him.  
"While I was meditating one day, I realized that with all my energy concentrated, I could levitate things. Change them even. I decided that I should keep on practicing them. After all the stuff that happened last year I realized there are a lot of bad aliens out there," with the glares coming from the others Kyle quickly added, "present company excluded of course, and I'm gonna half to fight them for a long time. So if I have some of the powers they have, at least it's a level playing field. And maybe I won't have to go through everything that I did again." Kyle finished, as the others in the room nodded in understanding.  
There was silence for a minute, then Max spoke up, "Well, we're wasting time. Let's get moving. Do not separate from your partner. Everybody take the cars you got here in. Let's hurry. I am not going to lose my sister." With their mission decided, the group solemnly headed out the door.  
  
  
He can't. He can't mean what I think he means, there's no way. Isabel feebly tried to maintain her cool exterior despite what Garok had just told her. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice much shakier than she had intended.  
"Your little friend, Alex I believe you call him. Pitiful creature really. But I know where he is," Garok taunted her.  
"So I do I, 6 feet under," Isabel spat out with rage. Her entire being was shaking with rage. How dare he! Kill her, torture her, anything, but to give her this false hope, to make her think Alex was still alive, still out there somewhere. God what if he really was? Stop that! She told herself. Alex is dead, it's a trick, a scam, a clone, something, but it's not really him! Don't believe this, this thing! She was beginning to grow hysterical, desperate with fear and hope.  
"I assure you, it's quite the opposite," he smirked at her.  
"Why would I trust you? You brutally attacked innocent people for no reason! You killed one of our friends. You nearly killed one of my best friends! Why the hell should I believe a word you say?" Isabel shrieked. It's not true, it's not true, please let it be true, it's not true...  
"I had a very good reason for attacking those people. How else was I supposed to understand this language? We don't have English on Antar. Besides, their blood had some vital nutrients I need to survive. We're not evil you know. Khivar simply has a strong ambition and an agenda different from yours." Oh, so gag me! Isabel thought. But he continued despite her obvious suffering. "As for that friend of yours, Brody, he had, become a liability. And the blonde one got in the way. That's all. But none of this has affects what I am offering you. And it is a fine offer. A chance at a life with the one you love, a life you thought you had been denied. And all it will cost you is your brother."   
"Why me?" Isabel asked. "Why did you take me and not one of the others? Why doesn't Khivar care if Michael returns home?" These things didn't make sense to her.  
"Khivar has no interest in Rath. He was an unworthy opponent in his last life. The larger priorities are and your brother, but especially your brother. He chose you to deliver Zan to him as he felt you would be the most easy to persuade."  
"Why?" Isabel asked a second before it hit her. Her mouth dropped slightly in horror as she realized why she had been chosen. She did not wish to hear what Garok said next, but she was powerless to stop it.  
"Because, Vilandra," Garok said emphasizing her name, "you have betrayed your brother for love before. It should be easier the second time around." He smirked at her, she could tell even with her eyes squeezed tight to block out the tears. "Think about it." With that he left Isabel alone in the chamber.  
  
  
Damn him. Damn that entire planet. Isabel swore silently to herself. Max or Alex. Alex or Max. Max's life or her's. How can he ask me that? How can I be expected to chose. I mean, one ALEX. But that way Max is dead. And I don't even know that he's telling the truth about Alex. Damnit, I won't do it, I won't betray my family again. But Alex... No. Isabel made her decision. She was not Vilandra, not anymore. She won't make the same mistake twice. She won't sacrifice her brother for love again. Even if this was different, it was the same in too many ways for her. Even if it was for Alex... "Damnit Max, where the hell are you when in need you?"  
"Hey Is," Max said, a relieved smile on his face. Isabel jumped at the sound of his voice, or she would have if it hadn't been for the bonds holding her to the wall. Liz and Max immediately set about trying to find the mechanism to free her. "What took you so long?" she hissed at him.  
"You snuck away in the middle of the night. We didn't know you were missing until Liz woke up. And it's not like it was the first time you've pulled your disappearing act over the last couple of months. You're coming close to challenging Michael's record for running away," Max whispered while he worked. Isabel would have liked to protest, but she knew it was true.  
"Yeah, well she can have it," came Michael's voice.  
"You found her thank God," Maria said as she and Michael walked into the chamber. Max explained they were looking for something to release the binds. "Why can't you just use your wacky powers to get her out?"  
"NO!" Isabel quickly protested. "When I tried that before I got electrocuted by these things. I'm pretty sure the same would happen if one of the guys tried." Everyone nodded, better safe than crispy fried, and went back to looking.  
"Found it!" Maria called as she pressed the small silver button she found in the wall. The cuffs did release. Unfortunately, a high pitched shrieking noise also sounded throughout the cave. Everyone quickly covered their ears, groaning in pain. Just as suddenly as the noise started, it stopped. However, Garok now stood in the chamber with the others.  
"Greetings. I'd say I come in peace, but that wouldn't be true." Everyone was shocked by the appearance of the new arrival.  
"This is what you people really look like?" Maria asked, her voice barely disguising her disgust for the solid black eyes, and the hideous claws. Michael shot her a look. Garok merely lauged.  
"Not all of us. Just the servants bred to do the king's dirtier work." Garok saw Michael's hand flex as he prepared to use his powers. "Violence? So soon? If you insist." Before Michael could act, Garok sent a bolt of energy which caused Michael to fly across the room. Max took this momentary distraction to hit Garok with a bolt of energy of his own. It knocked Garok off his feet, but he recovered quickly and was standing again. He fired back at Max. Maria and Liz were now crouching behind Michael, who attempted to do the same thing Max had moments before. However, this time Garok was expecting it, and used his own powers to send it back towards Michael. Just before the bolt hit, Kyle, who had just arrived with his father, threw himself and the green energy shield in front of them. The energy was again deflected, and made a direct hit to Garok, who was again knocked off his feet. However, this time he did not get to recover as Valenti immediately fired three rounds into his chest. Garok sat partially up and quickly took check of the situation. Valenti, Kyle, Maria, Michael and Liz were all in one corner of the room. On the other side was Max. Isabel stood in the middle, she hadn't moved during the entire battle. And then, he began to laugh. Isabel looked around uneasily.  
"You can still do it, Vilandra. Take out the others, give me your brother, and you can be with your beloved again. I can even erase your memory of what has happened here, so that you may live guilt free. Just one shot, Vilandra, is all it will take."   
Isabel looked over at Max, who was clearly confused. Then she looked at her group of friends huddled in one corner of the room. Kyle was obviously drained, he wouldn't be able to put up the forcefield to protect them. She turned to Garok, who smiled at her encouragingly. Finally, she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered, nearly inaudibly. Then she began to gather her energy. In the back of her mind she could hear the others begging her not to. Slowly, she raised her hand, pointing it at the group in the corner. She idly wondered why Max hadn't physically stopped her yet, then figured Garok must be holding him in place. Good she thought. She felt her power reach it's peak, prepared to release it, and then suddenly turned her hand, letting it all fly at Garok. He was too stunned to defend himself, and was dead within seconds. A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the chamber, then Isabel crumpled to the floor with exhaustion.  
  
  
Isabel was lying on her bed that night when she heard the knock on her door. "Yeah?" she called. Max poked his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked tentatively. Isabel had explained to him earlier about what Garok had wanted and the offer he made her. Max knew how hard that must have been for his sister, though in a way he had no clue. "Sure," she replied, not looking at him.  
"Listen, Isabel, I know you don't really want to talk to anybody right now, but I just wanted to tell you, I know you're not Vilandra. I know you think that the reason I didn't stop you when you made us think you were going to kill, well everyone, was because Garok used his powers to keep me rooted where I was, but Isabel, he didn't. I didn't believe for a second you would really do that. You're Isabel now not Vilandra. You made the right choice this time. And I trust you." Isabel was silent for a bit. Max got up to leave.  
"Max?" She sounded like a lost little girl.  
"Yeah?" he said, sitting back down on the edge of her bed.  
"What he said, about Alex, do you think it's true? That he's really alive? That he's on Antar?"  
Max hesitated before answering. "I don't think so. We are talking about the word of an evil alien bounty hunter here. Not a reliable source. And besides, the whole deal was probably bogus. I don't think Khivar would let you go off with some other guy once you returned home. He was probably just saying that to turn you against us." Max hated having to hurt his sister like this, but he knew it would hurt more if she continued to believe that Alex was really alive, only to find him gone again.  
Isabel sniffled. "You're probably right." With that she turned away from him, and Max took this has his cue to leave. When she heard the door shut behind him, she reached her hand under her pillow and pulled out the note she had found there when she returned home. The handwriting was eerily familiar to her, and the piece of paper contained four simple words:  
Don't give up hope.  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, so that's the first little mini-series of the season done. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned, lots more to come! By the way, I have no idea why I made Garok sound British (he's a real alien, not a human-host type deal) but to me that's just the way I thought he would talk! Anyways, see you next episode.  



	4. Fired

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 4)

**Title:**Fired

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**Roswell does not belong to me, sadly neither does the idea for this episode.The idea is Jade's, though the writing's all mine.

**Rating:**PG-13****

**Category:**General really, slight M&M and M/L (next episode will deal with the couples more)

**Summary:**This is the fourth episode of my version of season 3.Liz's dad is forced to sell the Crashdown.Brody's death leads to something unexpected for Max.

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Please, send feedback.This episode will be a little different from the others, and I'd love to know what everyone thinks.While you're at it, could you do me a favour and tell me if you'd like some episodes (I have 3 potential ones in mind) to be NC-17? (No PWP of course, it'll all be relevant to the story arc) Cuz I'll write it, but only if people want it.

**Author's Note:**This is the fourth episode of **In My Dreams.**You should really read the first three parts first.See Ep 1 or 2 for air date explanation.Thank you so much to Jade for the amazing idea.This episode really wouldn't have been possible without you!You rock!Hope you enjoy it. J__

**Air Date:**October 30, 2001 

It was Monday afternoon, and Michael, Maria, Liz, Max, and Kyle were eating lunch in the quad.Less than 24 hours ago they had been fighting an evil alien bounty hunter who was hell bent on delivering them to Khivar.Now they were sitting outside trying not to think about what was actually in the cafeteria food, and trying to act like normal teenagers.

"You know, for a minute there, I was terrified that that's what all of you actually looked like.It would be like my worst nightmare from two years ago coming true.Thank God it's not," Maria paused for a minute, contemplating something, before she spoke again."Though it would've explained Tess."Liz considered this for a minute before nodding her agreement, Michael snorted, Kyle laughed uncomfortably, and Max looked at the ground.He remembered Isabel saying she'd had the same thought, and he hated being reminded just how much he had screwed up.And to top it off, he hadn't been having any success finding a way to his son.He had let Tess take their only transportation home, and he hadn't been able to find a way to contact anyone on Antar to see if they would help.Brody had been MIA all summer, and now he was dead, so it's not like they could get a hold of Larek, or vice versa._Must have been why Garok killed him_, Max thought sadly.He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand when he realized Liz had been asking him something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Max asked her.

"I was wondering if you knew what you guys looked like, you know before.You're the only one who really remembers anything," she said, careful not to mention that he was really the only one left who remembered anything.

"I'm not really sure, but from what I could gather, I think we looked basically human."Liz looked a little disappointed, but Maria was clearly relieved.However, this quickly faded, and her eyes widened in horror at Michael's next statement.

"You know, except for the tentacles."

Later that night, Michael and Maria were heading to the Crashdown for their evening shift.

"So you really don't have tentacles?" Maria asked Michael for what seemed like the millionth time since lunch.

Michael sighed, exasperated with her."No Maria, we do not have tentacles.But even if we did, I don't see why it matters.It's not like what we looked like then is how we look now.We're completely human physically."

"Still, I just don't like the thought of you having tentacles ever," she said shuddering as they reached the entrance to the café.

Michael smirked."Well, I do have one, but I kind of thought you liked it," he leered at her.Maria's mouth dropped open, appalled that he would even think something like that.She gave an indignant shriek of disgust, and began swatting at him.But it didn't take long for Michael to grab hold of her wrists, and he quickly pinned them behind her back, effectively pinning her against him.She glared at him, but the smug little smile never left his face once, not even as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own.She struggled against him at first, but gave in, and opened her mouth inviting his tongue in.He let go of her wrists, and her hands moved up to tangle in his hair.

"Ahem."They both jumped and turned around to face Liz standing in the Crashdown doors."Sorry to interrupt, but Maria's taking over for me, and I'd really like to go home.Some of us do our homework.Besides, you're scaring away customers."Maria gave apologetic looks to both her best friend and her boyfriend before hurrying to the backroom to change.Michael moved to follow her, but Liz stopped him just inside the entrance to the restaurant."You wait until she's out," she told him while pointing a menacing finger at his face, before joining Maria in the back.Michael glared daggers at Liz's retreating form, and started muttering curses under his breath.

"Like you don't get it enough."Michael looked over to see Isabel sneering at him from their regular booth.Max and Kyle were trying to hide the amusement on their faces.Michael was about to make some snappy remark back when they heard the shouting coming from the backroom.The four of them ran to see what was going on.When they got there, they saw Mr. Parker on the phone in a heated argument with whoever was on the other line.After a minute, his face turned pale, and his body sagged with defeat.The six teens exchanged worried glances."Fine, thank you," Jeff Parker said tiredly and bitterly, hanging up the phone.For a moment no one moved, then Liz stepped forward.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.He looked at her for a minute, before giving his heartbroken response.

"We lost the café."

Liz, Maria, Michael, and the other members of the Crashdown staff sat in the backroom.Mr. Parker had gone to meet with the man who wanted to buy the café.The employees had been told to what for him to return, when they would have a brief staff meeting and he would explain what had happened.Even Liz did not know yet why her family had to give up the restaurant._What are we going to do? _Liz thought.Just then her father, looking rather bedraggled, walked into the room with a man Liz had never seen before.The man was tall, probably about Max's height, with jet black hair that only served to set off his almost frighteningly pale blue eyes.He was well dressed but there was something about him that made Liz uneasy.She looked over at Maria to see her regarding the newcomer with the same amount of suspicion.Before anyone else could speak, Liz got up.

"What the hell happened?Why did we sell the restaurant?" Liz demanded, realizing for the first time just how angry she was.

"Liz," Maria admonished her softly.

"No, it's okay," Mr. Parker said, rubbing his eyes tiredly."You all have a right to know what happened.As you know, this restaurant is largely dependant on business from tourists, especially during the summer.The business we take in from the beginning of June to the middle of September provides us with the majority of our profit for the year.The UFO museum across the road was vital in maintaining this; probably 70% of our summer clientele came from tourists visiting the museum.Unfortunately, when the owner of the museum, Brody Davis, disappeared without warning at the beginning of the summer, the museum was closed until Mr. Davis reappeared a week ago.And now with his unfortunate death, the museum has closed indefinitely.Not to speak ill of the dead, but all of this has caused us to take a huge drop in income.Unfortunately, I do not have the money to continue operating this café, as a result of the stock market crash earlier this year.Thus I have had to sell it.I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I was left with no choice.I would like to introduce you all to the new owner of the Crashdown Café, Mr. Peter Lening."The introduction was met with a smattering of applause from the other employees, and icy stares from Maria and Liz.Michael gave no reaction whatsoever, though Maria could tell he was not happy with this change of management.Lening stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman.Let me begin by assuring you that none of your positions are in danger.I rather hope that you will all chose to stay on board and continue with the fine job you were doing before.Though should you choose not to I will understand," he said with a pointed look at Liz, who only increased the intensity of her glare."Mr. Parker here has already agreed to stay on as Head Manager.I hope that with his help we can make this change as easy for you all to deal with as possible.I expect to give the Crashdown a fresh start, and turn it back into a success.If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to speak to me.Now, I do believe we have a restaurant to run."Lening opened the door, and greeted the employees as they filed out, either to work or return home if they were not on duty.After a few minutes, Maria, Michael, Liz, Mr. Parker, and Lening were the only ones left in the room.Liz walked over to where her father and Lening were talking quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me we were losing money?" she asked her father.

Jeff Parker hesitated a minute, before looking his daughter in the eye."I wasn't sure if we were going to be alright or not, and you seemed to have so much on your mind this summer, I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

Liz nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer, and turned to face Lening."Why would you want to buy a failing café?" she demanded harshly.

"Liz!" her father exclaimed, shocked by her rudeness.Lening, however, did not seem the slightest bit fazed, as if he had been expecting this from her.

"I have a passion for business, and taking small companies from the ground up.Your father's restaurant has great potential, and I feel my expertise is just what this place needs to recover," he told her in a demeaning voice, an obviously fake plastered on his face.Liz's father seemed to be the only oblivious to the man's attitude.

Liz looked from him to her father, then turned her gaze back to Lening before speaking.

"I quit."

Max sat on his living room couch channel surfing that night.He was waiting for Liz to call and tell him what had happened at the café, but until then had nothing else to do.When he heard the knock at the door, he assumed it was Liz.He was quite surprised then when he opened it to find a man seemingly in his early forties holding a brief case.

"Can I help you?" Max asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Maxwell Evans?He does live here?" the man asked consulting his papers.

Max eyed the man, trying hide his suspicion.You never knew who could be an alien, and the skins were still out there."I'm Maxwell Evans."

"Good evening.My name is Simon Walsh.You were a friend of a Mr. Brody Davis correct?"Mr. Walsh extended his hand for Max to shake.

"Yes, well I worked for him.What's this about?" Max asked, even more confused than he had been.

"Mr. Evans," Mr. Walsh paused, "I don't suppose I could come in?" Max apologized and moved out of the doorway allowing Mr. Walsh in, and closed the door behind him.Max directed him to the kitchen, where they sat at the table.Mr. Walsh began again."Mr. Evans, I'm Mr. Davis' attorney and the director of his estate.Mr. Davis, as I'm sure you know, was a very wealthy man, with a number of pieces of property.In reviewing his will, we found a portion of his estate was left to you, Maxwell Evans."

"Me?" Max asked shocked, wondering what in the world Brody would have left him.

"Yes, Mr. Evans.The UFO Museum at which you worked for Mr. Davis is now you're property.You own it, Mr. Evans, along with all the profit generated by the museum, plus the money he set aside for operating the museum $1.5 million.In his will he said he wanted the museum to be in the hands of "a true believer".I'm terribly sorry about Mr. Davis' tragic death, but congratulations Mr. Evans."

"Thank you," Max said stunned beyond belief, and the two began on the paper work. 

"I can't believe you just quit like that!" Maria was berating Liz at lunch the next day.Michael and Kyle sat watching the girls talking.Isabel, who had no afternoon classes that day, had also decided to join them.

"I'm sorry, but I just do not want to work for that man.He's going to change the entire café, I just know it.I don't trust him," Liz responded, not looking the least bit sorry.

"I don't trust him either," Michael joined the conversation.

"You don't trust anyone," Isabel snapped at him.

"That's not true," he replied quietly, glancing down at Maria, who smiled softly in return, and snuggled into his arms.Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Max said walking up to them.He had talked to Liz last night, and he slipped his arm around her, silently asking if she was okay.She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well, if it isn't the young millionaire himself," Isabel said, a bitter tone in her voice.

When everyone looked over at him curiously, he responded, "Brody left me the museum and a million dollars to operate it."For a minute everyone was quiet then everyone began speaking at once.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is so cool!You guys can finally fix my car when you wreck it!"

"Dude, can I have a loan?"

"You're not actually gonna keep it are you?"

It was the last comment that Max responded to."Why not?"

Michael look seriously offended."It's a UFO Museum.You're an alien.What does that say about you?"

"Dramatic irony aside, I think it's a good idea," Isabel interjected.

Max looked gratefully at his sister."Isabel's right.Brody had a lot of equipment that could help us keep track of extraterrestrial activity.It could give us an advantage over our enemies."

"Plus you probably get much better pay as owner than stock boy," Maria quipped.

"Wow, owner," Liz looked like she was still in shock, and she also seemed to be a bit envious.

"Which reminds me, Liz, I was wondering if you wanted a job as manager?" Max asked.

"Max, I'd love that!But, are you sure?I mean there are probably people more qualified out there, and if this is just out of pity…"

"Don't even think that!I know you have experience from the Crashdown, and there's nobody I'd trust more to do this job.Come on, don't make me beg," Max said.

Liz still suspected that he was offering her this job at least partly because of what had happened at the café, but she certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth."Alright, I'll take the job.Thank you so much Max."

Max smiled at her, glad she had accepted."Anything for you Liz.Anything," he said, emphasizing the last word.The truth was, he did have an ulterior motive for offering her the job, though he would have done it regardless.He was hoping that maybe by him and Liz working together, it would give them a chance to sort of reconnect, start to repair their bond.The look of joy on Liz's face told Max that he might not be wrong about this, and he couldn't help but smile.Isabel's aggravated groan broke them out of the moment.

"Well, as much fun as it's been watching the four of you make goo-goo eyes," she began, receiving a glare from Michael who was clearly mad at having been accused of such an offense.This earned him a glare from Maria, and he quickly tried to make it up to her. Isabel raised her eyebrow, and Michael realized she was right."I really must be going.Revisiting my lunch was not on my schedule for today."With that she huffed off.Isabel had been acting like this, well since the summer began really, but it had gotten worse in the last couple of days.But this level of hostility was uncharacteristic, even for her.Everyone at their table was surprised by it.

Michael gave a low whistle."Ladies and gentlemen, the Ice Queen Reclaims her throne."

Liz came home that day to see her mother crying, and her father trying to comfort her."What's going on?" she asked, concerned, but certain that it had something to do with Lening.

"We're being evicted," Jeff Parker replied, looking like he'd aged 10 years in just a day.

"What?Why?" Liz cried.

"The apartment and the restaurant are the same property.Lening bought the entire piece."

"So?He can't let us stay here?" Liz was growing increasingly angry._I knew it, damnit I knew it._

"We can't afford to, on a manager's salary.And he wouldn't cut me a deal.Said he needed the space for business," Jeff told his daughter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?I knew not to trust that bastard!" Liz screamed, outraged.

"Liz!Calm down!" her mother cried."We're not happy about this either but we don't have a choice.Cursing won't make it better."Liz bit her tongue, choosing to say nothing.After a few minutes, she asked, "Where are we going to go?And how long do we have?"

Her mother and father exchanged worried glances, not wanting to upset their daughter more.Liz knew that it was not good.Nancy sighed heavily, but it was Jeff who answered."We don't know.And until the end of the week."

Michael and Maria showed up early to their shift that night downhearted.Liz had told Maria what had happened.The sudden eviction and vague reason only served to increaseMichael's suspicion that there was something seriously wrong with Lening, that he was hiding something.Maria was more than inclined to agree.Unfortunately, neither of them had the slightest clue what it was.

"There has to be something we can do to help Liz," Maria was saying as they walked inside."It's not fair, that stupid…" she stopped abruptly when she heard Lening's voice and one that she didn't recognize coming from the back of the restaurant.She looked at Michael and saw that he had heard it too.He motioned to Maria to be quiet, and they silently walked up to the door that lead to the changing area.They could now clearly hear what was being said on the other side.

"Listen Johnny, you better not mess this up," the strange man said.'John'? Maria mouthed to Michael, who shrugged.

"Relax Vinnie.The Parkers will be out by the end of the week, and we can set up shop in their apartment.The restaurant will serve as the perfect cover."

"No one suspects anything, do they?"

"Of course not.We're talking about a bunch of teenagers and old ladies.To dumb to figure out anything."Michael and Maria exchanged angry glances at this last comment.

"Alright.Be ready in a week.You screw this up, and Sam will have your head.It's your last shot Johnny."Vinnie apparently left out the back after this remark, as there was no more talking.Maria and Michael were still standing there fuming when the door slammed into them.Maria fell back into Michael's arms."Shit!" he swore.It was clear from the look of rage on Lening's (Johnny's?) face that they had been caught.Nonetheless, Maria tried to cover.

"Wow, that floor sure is slippery. Hey Jo-Mr. Lening," she stuttered as Michael poked her at her slip up.They began backing away slowly.

"Don't even think about it kid.Isn't that cute?The happy couple playing spy.You know, curiosity killed the cat," Lening leered at Maria, advancing on them.

"Don't you even think about touching her!" Michael shouted threateningly.

Lening quickly sized up Michael, and realized that this kid could definitely take him out.Nope, physical violence wouldn't solve this one.Besides, the two didn't know enough to pose a real threat.And in this town, the disappearance of these two was likely to cause a lot of commotion."Not yet, but you two say anything, and her pretty little head won't be attached to her neck."

"We'll go to the police!" Maria blurted out.

Lening gave a short laugh, that had no trace of amusement behind it."You don't have anything against me!You have no proof, you don't even know what you're dealing with.Besides, it will just be the word of two disgruntled employees versus mine.Now get out of here, both of you.Stop wasting my time"

"Excuse me?" Maria asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?You're both fired. 

TBC… 

_ _


	5. Busted

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 5)

**Title:**Busted

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Roswell any more than I own this idea.Which, of course, is not at all.The idea is Jade's.

**Rating:**PG-13****

**Category:**General

**Summary:**This is the fifth episode of my version of season 3.The group must deal with the ramifications of the change in ownership at the Crashdown. 

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!I live on feedback.

**Author's Note:**This is the fifth episode of **In My Dreams.**Treat it like a regular season on television.See Ep 1 or 2 for air date explanation.Thank you so much to Jade for the amazing idea.This episode really wouldn't have been possible without you!You rock!Hope you enjoy it. J__

**Air Date:**November 6, 2001

Michael pushed open the door of their, well his, apartment.He was the only one who officially lived there, but Maria spent so much time there and had so much of her stuff lying around that they had both come to think of it as "their" apartment.He was in an extremely bad mood, as was his companion.Maria followed him inside, and immediately flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"I can't believe we got fired!" she moaned."What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked incredulously, lying down beside her."You at least have your mom.I'm on my own.If I don't find another job fast I'm out on the street."

Maria snorted."Yeah, my mom.She buys me food, but that's about it.Almost everything I have comes from my check at the Crashdown.I might as well pay rent for all the money she 'borrows' from me.And besides, you can at least ask Max for a job at the museum."

"Yeah, well I _actually_ pay rent.And buy food.And pay for everything else.And buy you stuff.And it's not like you can't ask Max for a job too," Michael replied.

"Yeah, but he'll hire you over me," Maria whined.

"Why?"

"Because you're more qualified," Maria replied perfectly serious, or as serious as a semi-hysterical person can be.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, turning to look at her."Based on what?"

"You're an alien.It's a UFO museum.You do the math," Maria stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Just because I'm an alien doesn't make me a better employee.It's like saying, well I don't know what it's like saying, but it's stupid," he blurted out, frustrated.

"I'm not stupid!" Maria shrieked before rolling over so her back was to him.

She could have sworn she heard him mutter, "Yeah right."

Isabel turned over in her bed for exactly the 23rd time in the last two hours._You know you're an insomniac when_, she thought sarcastically.She hadn't slept more than 3 hours since the whole thing with Garok.She would've been content to just believe that it was a fake deal and that Alex was really gone, it was much easier that way, if it hadn't been for that damn note she found when she got home.She tried telling herself that it was just some old note that he had given her before, but the message was too appropriate, and besides, how would it wind up on her pillow like that?Then she thought, maybe it's a forgery, but who would try that, and the writing matched his perfectly._Maybe it's a really good forgery_, she thought, already getting sick of listening to the same arguments inside her head for the billionth time._If only there was some way to find out if he was still alive_._There is,_ another voice in the back of her head popped up, _but you're too scared to try it_.And it was true, there was.It was also true that Isabel was afraid to try it, afraid of what she would find.Afraid that it might not work even if he was alive.She ignored the voice for a few more minutes, before throwing off her covers in defeat.She might be terrified to do this, but it was the only way she could think of, and if it could give her some closure, then it was worth it._I hope_.It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, and she made her resolution to go through with it.

She would dream walk Alex.

Later.

Liz showed up to school Wednesday morning angry as hell.She had woken up that morning to find half of her apartment packed up.She was sure that by the time she would return home from school, the other half would be done.Her family still had no place to go, and they only had 2 days to find one._That bastard, if I ever get my hands on him, I swear,_ she thought, as she walked through the halls to her locker.She didn't mind quitting, it wound up giving her the chance to work with Max, and maybe do so much needed bonding with him, especially if she was ever going to trust him again.As she was approaching her locker, she saw Max, Michael, and Maria talking.None of them looked happy.

"What did he do now?" she asked.

"He fired us," Maria said bitterly.Liz's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and anger.She opened her mouth to speak, but Maria cut her off."There's more Liz.Lening, he's not who he says he is.There's something illegal going on, they're using the restaurant as a cover.But we don't know what.That's why we got fired, we overheard is conversation with one of the jerks he works for."

"I knew it, I knew that guy was crooked.We have to stop him!" Liz cried.

"We know, but we're not sure how.I can't believe the jackass fired us!" Michael said angrily.

It hit Liz then that her friends were in as much trouble as she was."Oh my God, what are you guys going to do?You live off of what you make there."

Max cleared his throat."Liz, as the head manager of the UFO Museum, I'd like you to meet your new Tour Guide," he pointed to Maria, who waved slightly, "and Display Co-ordinator/ Maintainance," he pointed to Michael, who nodded.Liz smiled and shook her head._Of course Max would give them jobs.He's Max._

"Why does he get the cooler title?" Maria complained.

"Because I have to fix the alien autopsy display," Michael shot back.

Maria nodded."Point taken."

"This will be so much fun you guys!All of us working together, it'll be great!" Liz cheered.Max smiled at Liz's enthusiasm.He knew how hard it was for her right now, especially since she was about to be kicked out of her home.He had offered her a place to stay, but she had declined.Of course, Max understood, and was determined to be there in every way she needed.

"I want us all to get together at the museum today after school to talk about what each of you are going to have to do, and to begin preparing for our grand re-opening," Max told them, unconsciously falling into his role as leader, "but for now we should all get to class."Liz nodded and kissed him quickly before running off to biology. Maria tried to hide her amusement as Michael saluted, earning him a dirty look from Max.

"Keep it up and I'll fire you," Max threatened, though they both knew it was an empty one.

"Damn," Michael called as Max left, "you'd think you were a king or something."

That night the four teens plus Sheriff Valenti were sitting in the office in the UFO Museum.Max and the others had already finished discussing what they were going to do for the museum's re-opening which was to take place in three weeks, and had divided up the tasks for the preparation. They were now working with the Sheriff to see if there was anything they could do to trap Lening.

"Can't you like, set up bugs or search his place or something?" Maria was asking.

Valenti shook his head."We don't have enough evidence to validate that.And there's no way we could get a warrant to go through his place.Until we get some solid evidence on this guy, proof of a fake identity, a work order, something, there's nothing we can do."

"He's going to take away Liz's home.He's destroying her family's life, not to mention what happened to Maria and Michael.There has to be something we can do," Max protested vehemently.

"Sheriff, I know what I heard.There is definitely something crooked with that guy.You have to believe us," Maria added.

"I do believe you.But no one else will.By all appearance, he's a respectable business man, and you guys are just two pissed off teenagers.No court will give me a warrant based on the word of two former employees, especially after everything that happened last year with Grant.I'll do a background check on the guy, see if I can find anything.I'm sorry I can't do more."Valenti shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

Liz sighed, and nodded despondently."It's alright, I just wish…"She sighed again.She knew when she got home she would find her parents completely packed, and ready to leave, though they would just be going to some motel probably.

Maria leaned back in her chair, unhappy that they were just going to have to wait.She looked up at Michael._Uh-oh_, she thought.Michael had that look in his eyes, the one that clearly said he was going to take matters into his own hands and there was nothing anybody could do to stop him.A quick check on Max's expression and she knew that he had recognized what Michael was thinking.

"Thank you Sheriff," Max said.Valenti nodded, and walked out of the museum.Max and Maria immediately turned to stare at Michael.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Don't even think about it," Max warned him.

Michael looked taken aback."Think about what?"

"Whatever you're thinking about doing," Maria said."It won't do any of us any good if wind up in jail AGAIN."

Michael tried to look angry with her, but he knew she had a point.He also knew that if he tried anything she'd be right there with him, so he couldn't do anything to stupid.Thus, he turned his glare on Max."Look, for once it's not a bad plan, and I need all of you to do it.But hey, if you'd rather sit around while your girlfriend gets evicted, that's fine by me."

Max knew Michael had him.He'd do anything to help Liz, even if it meant going along with one of Michael's crackpot plans.He also knew Michael wouldn't relent.The man had threatened Maria, it was a miracle he wasn't dead yet.Hopefully all of them could straighten it out so that they might stand a chance of not getting busted."What's the plan?"

Liz was feeling moderately better when she walked into her barren apartment.Michael's idea actually wasn't half bad, and was pretty simple too.She felt like they stood a good chance of getting the place back.She just hoped Kyle and Isabel would agree to it.Everyone had developed their powers a great deal over the summer, even Liz had gotten really good at the dream walking, but they were still the only two that could do what they needed.Unfortunately, they would also be the most reluctant to.She sighed as took one last look around her room, and picked up her bag.Hopefully, she would be back by the beginning of next week.They had decided to wait until Saturday to carry out the plan, so that Lening would have a couple of days to set up his "office".For the moment, Liz and her family were going to stay in the "Visitors" motel, just a few blocks from the café._God I hope this works_, she thought as she closed the door.

Isabel sat on her bed staring at her favourite picture of Alex.She had already agreed to go along with Michael's plan, and was now rethinking her own.She wasn't sure anymore if she really wanted to dream walk him.If she did find him, it wouldn't really change anything.He still wasn't here with her, and she couldn't be sure he was really alive.Afterall, she could have just found his soul in the afterlife.And if she found nothing, she wasn't sure she could deal with that.It would be like losing him all over again.Isabel sighed as a few tears ran down her face.Maybe it was better to hold on to this tiny bit of hope, than to risk crushing it completely."I love you Alex," she whispered as she put the picture back on her nightstand and settled under the covers.The voice was so quiet she never heard it whisper back, "I love you too, Isabel."

Saturday didn't come fast enough for Liz.The motel she and her parents were staying at was cramped and had a slight cockroach problem.Liz wasn't sure there was a truly clean place to step.Though she supposed it could be worse.At least it wasn't Porno Aladdin's room.

Still, she was glad it was the weekend, and they could finally do this.Everything was ready.Through dream walking Lening, Liz found out that he had a meeting with Vinnie on Saturday at 1:00.The plan could have worked without this, but it was convenient nonetheless.They had borrowed all the recording equipment, and made sure it was all working properly.When Vinnie showed up at the café, Max was going to knock him unconscious using his powers.He'd wake up a few hours later, with no recollection of what happened to him.From there they just had to hope that they could the information fast enough, and that Kyle and Isabel's powers would hold out.

Liz slipped into the alley behind the café that held the back entrance.Everyone was already there, hiding.

"You ready?" Max asked her.She nodded nervously."If it looks like he's on to something, get out of there as fast as you can."Everyone nodded their understanding, and then the group fell silent.The loud footsteps signalled Vinnie's arrival.Nobody breathed.Max swiftly moved forward behind Vinnie.Without touching him, Max used his powers to put the man to sleep.When he was sure Vinnie was really out, Max signalled to the others that it was okay.Max used his powers to unlock the door.He also turned the stairs that lead up to the apartment soft so that no one would hear their entrance.When they were upstairs Max went to keep watch.At the top of the stairs, before they knocked, Isabel and Kyle began the mindwarp on Lening.As Liz had suspected, they had both been reluctant about doing this, given the hell it put them through last year.Kyle had only developed it so he could protect himself from aliens.Isabel had always been able to do it a bit, and she and Kyle began practicing together when they discovered that the stronger you were at the mindwarp, the more you could see through a mindwarp.Their theory was that if they practiced enough, eventually a mindwarp would have no effect on them.It might be too late to save Alex, but hopefully they could save others in the future.

When they were certain that they had gotten into Lening's mind, Michael knocked on the door.Lening opened it."Hey Vinnie, come in."Liz allowed herself a very quiet sigh of relief, and she and Maria followed Michael through the door, and began recording.Of course, Lening didn't see them.All Lening saw was Michael, and he thought he was looking at Vinnie.Because Isabel was the stronger of the two, she was responsible for mindwarping Lening to believe that Michael was Vinnie, and keeping Liz hidden.Kyle had to make sure Lening didn't see Maria.Liz held two small tape recorders, and Maria had the video camera.She was careful to keep the camera off Michael, who had used his powers to change his voice so he couldn't be incriminated.

Michael sat down in the chair at Lening's desk which was set up in what used to be the Parker's living room.Lening moved around behind the desk."Wait a minute, Vinnie, you gotta see this.I ordered new outfits for our girls here.Check it out."What he held up really couldn't be considered an outfit – more like a piece of string.The skirt was just a band of teal, and Liz had seen bras more conservative than the top.Her mouth dropped open in disgust."Too bad I had to fire that blonde, she would've looked good enough to eat in this."

Maria thought she was going to lose it right there, and judging by the way Michael's shoulders had tensed up she knew it was taking all his willpower not to pound the crap out of the guy.Instead, he said, "Lening, this isn't what I'm here about."

Lening cleared his throat."Right."

"I trust everything went smoothly with the delivery?"Another piece of information that Liz had managed to get from dreamwalking, there was a delivery of some sort to the café early this morning that concerned this little operation.

"Yeah, it's all here.Cocaine, hash, marijuana, and the E.We'll be in business in a few days," Lening said nervously.

"When?" Michael demanded, looking intimidating.

"I've got a bunch of dealers lined up.We'll start distributing tomorrow.We should be raking in the profit by the end of the week."Lening tried to sound sure of himself.The guy really was a snivelling little weasel.

"No set backs.Sam wants his money soon," Michael told him.

"Sure, sure.As soon as we set up the kids, they'll be begging us for more.We got some of the best drugs around and a fresh market.We can make a killing here, better than San Diego."

"Alright," Michael stood up and turned to leave, motioning for the girls to get out.Then he turned back around quickly to grab Lening by the collar."Anything goes wrong, and it's your head on a platter.Got it?"For emphasis he shoved Lening against the wall.Then he dropped the man, and exited slamming the door.

Michael met the others outside.Liz handed him one of her recorders, the tape already rewound.She gave the other one to Isabel.Isabel and Maria got in Maria's car and took off.Michael waited 5 minutes, then looked around at the remaining three."You ready?" he asked, and the others nodded.Liz had insisted on being here for this part.Michael, Max, Kyle and Liz broke into the café for the second time, and stormed upstairs.They burst into the apartment.Lening was still sitting at his desk.Before he could move they surrounded him.Kyle held him down in his chair with two strong hands on his shoulders.Before Lening could speak, they played back the tape they had made just minutes earlier.Lening's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Where'd you get that?" he demanded trying to jump out of his chair, but Kyle's grip held him where he was.

"You should really learn to look for bugs," Liz told him.

"We've got more where that came from.You give us what we want, or we give these tapes to the police," Michael told him.

"Punk kids, think you can just…" Lening screamed as Kyle tightened his grip painfully."Alright, alright, what do you want?"

"We want you gone.We want you to give the café back to Mr. Parker.We want you to leave town, and never show your sorry face in Roswell again," Max spoke this time.

"Fine, I'll do it, just don't turn me in," Lening begged.

"Now!" Michael shouted.Lening called downstairs, and asked Mr. Parker to come upstairs.When Mr. Parker arrived, he was visibly confused by the sight before him.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Well, Jeff, I've been reevaluating this place's potential, and I really don't think there's much I can do for it, as I'm being called away on a family emergency.I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I would be willing to sell the property back to you for less than I bought it for," Lening stuttered.

"How much?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Say, $75…" Michael coughed, "…$50…" Kyle twisted hard on his shoulder, "…$10…" Max stepped forward, "…$5…" Liz waved the tape, "…one thou…" all four glared menacingly at him, "…hundred dollars?"Lening grimaced.He was a dead man.

Mr. Parker looked stunned beyond belief."You're not serious?"Lening nodded."Must be a real emergency.Well of course.Thank you Mr. Lening."They shook hands, and Lening returned the deed to Mr. Parker.Mr. Parker ran off to tell his wife.

"Leave.Now," Michael told Lening, who bolted out of the room.Of course, by that time the sheriff's department had already received the tapes courtesy of two anonymous witnesses, and were just arriving as Lening ran outside.He was immediately arrested.

That night, the six teens were gathered in the café to celebrate their success.Liz and her family had already started moving their stuff back.Though her parents were back in possession of the café, both Maria and Liz had decided to stick with their new jobs at the museum, while agreeing to help out whenever it was busy at the restaurant.Michael had taken back his old job, with a 50% raise, but was also going to keep working for Max as he could use the extra money.Everyone was in such a good mood, they didn't notice the two figures watching them from across the street.

"Isabel?" one said.The other nodded, then they disappeared into the night.

**End Note**:Sorry, if this was not so good.I don't know anything about drug trafficking, business deals, or black mail.I did the best I could, and I promise the next episodes will be better.And if the plan seemed too elaborate, well it was actually the simplest thing I could think of.


	6. Nightmares

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 6)

My goodness this took a long time to get up!Sorry this took so freakin' long, but writing it was a lot harder than I expected.Anyways, enjoy.

**Title:**Nightmares

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I know that Roswell does not belong to me.I do not pretend that it does.I do, however, pretend that Michael is my love slave.

**Rating:**PG-13, perhaps R****

**Category:**I/A with an M&M moment.

**Summary:**This is the sixth episode of my version of season 3.Isabel's having nightmarish visions. (sorry for the vagueness)

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!I live on feedback.

**Author's Note:**This is the sixth episode, and the first time you really have to pay attention to air dates.This does not follow immediately after "Busted" timewise, though it is the next episode.

**Air Date:**November 27, 2001

Isabel pushed open the door to her house, checking to see if anyone was behind her.The entire walk home she had the feeling she was being followed, but she never saw anyone._Must be my imagination_, she thought, shaking her wet hair.It had been raining all week, and didn't look to be getting any better.Isabel paused when she heard unfamiliar laughter coming from the kitchen."Isabel, sweetie, is that you?" Diane Evans called.

"Yeah mom," Isabel replied as she entered the room.Before her were two people she had never seen before in her life.One was a woman who looked to be about Diane's age, with dark brown hair and eyes to match.She was smiling, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.The boy standing behind was about 17, with hair like his mother's, though his eyes were green.He was lean, and kind of lanky, though it looked like he was in shape.Isabel realized that except for his eyes, he bore a slight resemblance to Alex.She cringed, and looked away.

"Isabel, honey, I want you to meet Sarah Frazer, an old college friend of mine.This is her son, Jonathan," Diane introduced everyone, and "nice to meet you"'s were exchanged.Then Diane excused herself and Isabel for a minute, and took Isabel to the living room.

"What's up, mom?" Isabel asked.

"Sarah recently went through a rather difficult divorce, and she and Jonathan just moved here.I was thinking maybe you could show Jonathan around town, help him get acquainted with things?"

Isabel hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the idea."I don't know mom, don't you think Max would be better for that, since they'll be going to school together and all?"

"Oh, but sweetie, you were always so much more outgoing than Max.Besides, I think it would be good for you.You've barely talked to anybody in over 6 months.Don't you think it's time you started getting out more, meeting new people?Who knows, you just might like Jonathan."Diane searched her daughter's face.She could see she wasn't getting through to her.She was unhappy about this, Isabel really did need to start moving on with her life.Diane sighed, and resorted to guilt."Please, Isabel, as a personal favour to me?It would mean a lot."

Isabel cursed silently.She really didn't want to do this, she didn't need some guy following her around, not now.It had only been a month since the whole Garok thing, and sad as it was, she still hadn't given up hope that what he said was true, that Alex was out there somewhere.But she knew her mother wouldn't let it go, and she didn't want to let her down, so Isabel grumbled, "Fine."

Diane threw her arms around Isabel."Oh, thank you sweetie!You don't know how much I appreciate this."Isabel sighed.This was going to be a long week.

Isabel and Jonathan were supposed to meet up the next day at 10:00am.It was a Saturday, so neither had school.At her mother's insistence, Isabel had worn a knee length beige skirt, and a green sweater.Anything other than black, as her mother had put it.She took her time walking downstairs when the doorbell rang, not feeling an especial need to hurry.She opened the door, and Jonathan stood on the porch, in a deep blue shirt and black trousers.He held out his arm for her, and she reluctantly looped hers through it.The second Isabel did so, she felt a strange energy go through her, and blacked out for a moment.But it passed quickly, and she didn't think much else of it.

By 6:30 that night, they had both had their fill of alien related tourist traps, and decided to go to movie.For some reason Isabel couldn't understand, Jonathan thought that "Evolution" would be a refreshing change.They sat near the back, Isabel on Jonathan's right.They were watching the previews when Isabel felt something that sent a shiver down her spine.She shuddered, then jumped slightly when Jonathan placed his hand on her knee."Cold?" he asked.

She looked up, and nearly screamed at what she saw.Alex was standing in the row in front of them, giving her the definition of "if-looks-could-kill" stares.Isabel moved Jonathan's hand from her leg, and Alex disappeared.She sat, stiff as a board, fidgeting nervously._What the hell just happened?_ She wondered.Her distress went unnoticed by her companion, and when the movie started, he slipped his arm around her shoulders.Isabel turned to look at his hand in surprise, and this time she couldn't hide the small shout that escaped her lips.Alex sat in the seat next to her, staring at her accusingly, and this time bleeding profusely from his head.Isabel jumped out of her seat.Once again, as soon as the contact was broken, Alex disappeared.Incredibly freaked, Isabel muttered an apology to Jonathan and ran out of the theatre, making sure he didn't have time to grab her.

Isabel bolted upright in her bed.The clock read 4:33am, and it was the 17th time that night she had woken up from the nightmares.They had plagued her since she first fell asleep, but somehow she couldn't keep herself from drifting off.They were terrible.Some of them were Alex dying – horrible, bloody, painful deaths, sometimes at the hands of Max or Kyle; some were a dead Alex killing Max; some were Alex forcing Isabel to kill Max.In the last one, Max had murdered Alex by stabbing him through the heart, and Alex had risen and forced Isabel to kill Max, and then Kyle had killed Isabel for what she did.This time, Isabel vowed not to go back to sleep.She couldn't take it, these dreams were killing her.And they were so real.No she would stay awake this time.

Isabel whimpered as she felt herself helplessly falling back into the hells of her subconscious.

"It is not my fault you have cold feet!" Maria shrieked at Michael the next day in the museum, just before opening.

"Who hogs all the blankets?" Michael yelled back.

"Who hogs all the pillows?"The decibel level was rising.

"You use me as pillow!" he cried.

"Then use me as blanket!"By this time the two were inches from each other.Maria stood with her hands on her hips, and her lips pursed.Michael's eyes lit up, and he grinned deviously at her.Maria smirked back, and within seconds they were all over each.Their tongues tangled, hands roamed, and Michael backed Maria up against the wall.She groaned as she felt his hand slide down her thigh.Which was the exact moment when Isabel burst into the museum.

The first thing Michael and Maria noticed (after disentangling themselves) was how truly awful Isabel looked.She had no make-up on, her hair was an absolute disaster, she had dark bags under her eyes, and she was actually wearing a sweat suit.Until this moment, Maria wouldn't have believed that Isabel Evans, the Elle McPherson of West Roswell High, would actually own a sweat suit, let alone be seen in public in one.She would have commented, but something about the look on Isabel's face stopped her.Michael immediately stepped forward, concern filling his features.He wrapped his arms around Isabel, who began sobbing into his chest, while Maria looked on with worry."Iz, what happened, what is it?" he asked.

Her response was choked out between sobs, and was barely comprehensible."Alex…dead…everywhere…nightmares…killing Max, Alex, Kyle…they wouldn't stop.I couldn't stop sleeping.Help."The last word was a weak plea, and Isabel pulled her head up to look at Michael, her face the picture of horror as she stared behind him.

_Not again,_ she thought.A bloody, bruised Alex stood behind Michael."Destiny," he said bitterly.And started walking towards them.Isabel noticed the knife in his back then.She screamed and pushed Michael away.She whirled around, and slammed right into Kyle, who had just come in.

"Isabel, what…" he asked, steadying her.But the look on her face just grew even more terrified.Alex stood behind Kyle, holding a gun to his head."Traitor," he said to her.Isabel immediately threw Kyle off of her, screaming hysterically."Make it stop, make it stop…" she shrieked over and over again.Michael tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Same with Kyle.Max came running from upstairs where he had been unlocking the museum.He grabbed Isabel by the shoulders.

"Isabel, what happened?" he demanded firmly.Again, Isabel shrieked louder, seeing Alex hold a knife to her brother's neck.She twisted out of his grasp and started running towards the stairs.At that moment, however, a huge tourist group arrived.Isabel desperately tried to push through them, but there were so many, that everywhere she moved she ran into someone.Soon she was surrounded by a group of teenage boys at the centre of the group.Everywhere she looked she saw bleeding Alex's, glaring at her, threatening her, hating her.It was too much.Finally, with one defeaning scream, Isabel collapsed unconscious to the floor.

It was hours later and Isabel still had not woken up.Everyone was gathered in her room, while she lay comatose on the bed, trying to figure out what to do.Michael had told them what Isabel had said to him before she went psycho on everyone.They had all agreed that someone was dreamwalking Isabel, making her see these things, but the debate was still raging over who it was, and how they could help her.

"I'm telling you, it's gotta be Tess," Kyle was saying.Maria thought it was possible but not likely.She, Michael and Liz said nothing.Max, however, was shaking his head vehemently.

"It can't be, she's on another planet.Besides, Tess can't dreamwalk," he said authoritatively.

"Right," Maria piped up, "just like Isabel and Kyle can't mindwarp, Michael can't heal, and Liz can't dreamwalk.Face it Max, you've all improved your powers, there's nothing saying she hasn't too.It could be her."

"Maria's right Max.We have no idea what she's capable of.I think that has been thoroughly proven," Liz joined in.There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a minute.

Out of nowhere, Michael shouted, "Liz can dreamwalk!" 

Maria looked at him funny."Yes we all realize that.Duh.What planet are you from?"

He glared at her, but otherwise ignored her comment."Liz can dreamwalk Isabel.See what's going on in there, maybe find out who's doing this to her."Maria smiled at him, and everyone else nodded their agreement.

"That's probably the best plan.Good thinking Michael," Max began.Maria pretended to faint at Max actually liking a plan of Michael's, and everyone chuckled, the tension that had been mounting momentarily breaking.Max turned to Liz, "Be careful.I don't want you getting stuck inside there too."She nodded, and kissed him quickly, then laid down on the bed next to Isabel.She took her hand, and waited for the connection, while the others watched solemnly.

The second she was in, Liz felt something restricting the connection.There was an invisible barrier between her and Isabel's dream world that was keeping her from having full access.She could see what was happening, but could not become part of it.Isabel stood between two Alex's, clearly confused and upset.Liz could see lips moving, but could not hear what was being said.She trying pounding on the barrier and calling Isabel's name, but it quickly became apparent that the people in the dream world could not see or hear her.Frustrated, Liz leaned against the barrier.After a moment, she realized that by touching this forcefield she could sense what was going on, though she still could not hear anything.And so she waited, letting the information come to her.

It was less than 5 minutes later when Liz woke up with a gasp.The others rushed to her side, and immediately began asking questions.She silenced them all and began talking, explaining what she knew.

"Isabel's trapped in there.Whatever's doing this to her put up a barrier in her mind which keeps her from getting out, and stops anyone from really getting in.When I touched the barrier I was able to sense what was going on.Isabel's in there with two Alex's.One of them is the real Alex," at Maria's shocked expression, Liz nodded, and continued, "Yes, our Alex.Don't ask me how, but it's him.The other Alex, isn't really Alex, but someone pretending to be him.Outwardly you can't tell the difference.Fake Alex is what's doing this to Isabel.It wants control of her body.The dreams and the visions were meant to weaken her mind, so it could get in to this stage.But it has to completely connect with her in a weakened state to take control.If Isabel physically touches Alex 2 in the dream world, it'll have access to everything inside.But she has to touch him, not the other way around.If she touches the real Alex, she'll have the strength to break the hold."There was silence as everyone absorbed this information.Kyle was the first to speak.

"How do we help her make the right choice?" he asked.

"We can't.We can't get in, she can't get out, she can't see us," Liz said defeatedly.

"There has to be something we can do," Max insisted.

"There's not," Liz was just as firm.She looked him apologetically, wishing she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news again.Max growled angrily, and kicked the wall, putting a hole through it.He swore under his breath, and used his powers to fix the wall.He stalked off to a corner.

"We just have to wait," Liz said resignedly, "and hope that Isabel's love for Alex is as strong as it seems."The others looked around, varying degrees of certainty on their faces and waited.

Isabel stood in the dreamscape and sobbed, as the two Alex's argued back and forth, her stuck in the middle.Isabel knew what would happen if she chose the wrong one, she had known it the second she arrived in this place after passing out.Though she suspected that that was because it was what fake Alex wanted her to know, as she could not sense who was the real one.She was surrounded by grey, though the place had the appearance of a room. It had walls and a floor, though no real ceiling.It was morbid, though she supposed that was appropriate.She had no idea how long she had been here, but it felt like an eternity.She did, however, have some suspicions as to who was causing this, but couldn't be certain without touching the person, and well, that wasn't really an option.The volume of the voices rose as the two argued over who was the real Alex.The duplicate played the part to perfection, and Isabel was very confused.If only she knew who the dupe was.

Suddenly, the shouting got too loud for her to handle, and Isabel screamed at the top of her lungs, which was considerably louder here as there were no limitations so to speak."STOP!!!"It came out so strong, that her body convulsed on the bed, though Isabel was unaware of this."Just shut up!You're not getting anywhere, and you're giving me a headache, so screw off, and let me think for a minute," she said, quieter this time, though just as powerfully.The two Alex's stopped talking, and just glared at each other.It seems the real Alex showing up had not been part of the fake's plan, and was really pissing whoever it was off.Isabel rubbed her head, and tried to think of something to help her._What about asking a question only real Alex would know?_ She thought._But what if they can read my thoughts in here?_

"We can," the Alex on her right said, and Isabel looked up in surprise.The other Alex glared harder._That's gotta be the real Alex!Why else would he say that?Fake Alex wouldn't want me to know that.But what if it's fake Alex trying to make me think he's real Alex so I'll choose him?But then why would the other Alex get madder?Damnit!!Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way._Isabel walked up to each of the Alex's in turn, careful not to touch either of them, and looked them in the eye for several moments.She hestitated, then marched resolutely over to the Alex on her right, and cupped his face in her hands.The connection was formed instantly, and she saw Alex as a child, him watching her at school, his anger over her relationship with Grant, and them at prom.He leaned in to kiss her, and she returned it with all her heart.They finally pulled apart, to see that fake Alex had returned to her normal appearance.

"Lonnie," Isabel said angrily.She had suspected as much.

"Shit," she cursed, "Thanks a lot Opie.This ain't over.You either Princess.Me and my boy'll be seein' you soon."

"Get.Out." Isabel commanded, and Lonnie disappeared.

Isabel turned back to Alex."It's you, it's really you!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms.Alex smiled into her hair."Alex, we thought you were dead!Where are you, what happened to you, how long have you been here, was it you all along?"Alex silenced her with a kiss.She looked up at him expectantly.

"Isabel, I'm sorry, but I can't.Not now.It's too dangerous, for everyone.I'll explain everything later, if I ever manage to make it back to you.Isabel, I don't know if I can ever return," he looked at her with pain filled eyes.She started crying.

"You have to," she demanded.

"And I will try, but I don't want you to spend your entire life waiting for me," he said, clearly not really meaning it.

"You know I will anyways.Promise me you'll come back."

He gave her a little half-smile."As long as I am alive I will search for a way back to you.Whatever it takes.I love you Isabel."

"I love you too.You have to go now don't you?" she looked up at him, pain and understanding in her eyes.He nodded, and kissed her.It took all of their willpower to let go.

"Alex?" she asked as he began to fade."Were you here all along?"He nodded, and she smiled, then he disappeared.Isabel cried for a while longer, before she woke up.

Everyone could tell the minute Isabel had made her decision.Her body relaxed, and tears fell down her face, though she wore a happy smile.They knew she had made the right one, and understood why she didn't wake up immediately to tell them what the danger was.Everyone had the feeling that they weren't out of trouble yet, as their enemies tended to be persistent.One failure like this would only make them more determined.When Isabel stirred, everyone moved forward, making sure not to crowd her.Isabel opened her eyes, and cried quietly for a minute.Respectfully no one said anything.Finally, she composed herself.She looked up, and could see the question in everyone's eyes.She gave one word as an explanation.

"Dupes."

TBC… 

**AN – **Yes, I do have an explanation for all the Alex stuff, honestly, but it wouldn't be like TV if I told you everything right away now would it?


	7. Return of the Dupes

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 7)

**Title:**Return of the Dupes

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**The real Roswell does not belong to me.I do own a dupe, that being this series.I also do not own Linkin Park or "One Step Closer", which Liz sings in this piece.

**Rating:**PG-13, perhaps R****

**Category:**General

**Summary:**Episode 7.I'm assuming you can deduce what the episode will be about based on the title.

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!I live on feedback.

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the lameness of the title.I promise the story will have more thought behind it than that.I also apologize if I get the New York accent wrong on the Dupes (I live in Canada).Finally, I apologize for the cheesy "denial" pun (it's not just a river in Egypt).

**Air Date:**December 4, 2001

"Damnit!" Rath shouted as he threw the chair across the empty warehouse he, Lonnie, and Ava had set up shop in.Ava jumped, and backed away further.He and Lonnie had run into Ava last spring, and had talked her into hooking up with them again.They didn't really like the girl, but that mindwarping thing came in handy, and she stayed with them cuz she had no one else to be with.

"Chill, yo, we'll just do it the hard way," Lonnie straddled another chair, and acted like she didn't have a care in the world, like their entire plan hadn't just been ruined.

Rath, on the other hand, was not going to relax."Chill?CHILL?Yo, Zan's bitch just wrecked our plan, and you say chill?!"Lonnie rolled her eyes at him, and he continued."Ya don't get it do ya?It was so easy, take out the Evans chick from inside her own damn head, Zan falls right into our hands without us gettin' near'em.Now, yo, we gotta put our asses on the line!Shit!"He slammed another chair against the wall, and Lonnie sighed.Rath was a lot of things, but self-sacrificing wasn't one of them._Makes up for it in the sack, though,_ she thought, and stood up.By now, Rath had taken a position on the floor, and Lonnie climbed into his lap, straddling him.

"Chill.There's three of us looking like three o'them.We get them, get in, get Zan, and get gone.Things get ugly, we bump a couple of'em off, no big."

Rath looked up at her, then smirked evilly.She returned it."Yeaaah," he said nodding his head to a beat only he heard.Then he stuck his tongue down Lonnie's throat.

They were both so absorbed, neither of them noticed Ava slipping out the back.

The next morning everyone gathered at Michael's apartment.After Isabel had woken up from her mental hell, she had promised everyone that they would talk tomorrow, but for now she needed some sleep where she could actually rest.Michael and Maria had left together (surprise, surprise), but Liz and Kyle had stayed at the Evans', for safety's sake.So now it was 6:30am, and a group of very grumpy, concerned teenagers plus one town sheriff were cramped in the small apartment._You'd think we'd stop having meetings here since it's always so tight, _Liz thought.With Maria becoming a more permanent resident in Michael's home, the amount of "stuff" in the apartment had been piling up, putting floor space at a premium.Michael and Maria sat next to each other, as opposed to on top of each other as was the norm, on the couch, apparently having decided to keep the PDA's to a minimum for Isabel's sake.Liz, Max, and Kyle sat at the table, Isabel in the beaten up Lay-Z-Boy Michael had recently acquired, and the sheriff stood by the kitchen divider.After Jim Valenti had been caught up on the events of the past two days, they began to discuss the threat at hand.

"So we're sure it's Rath and Lonnie?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Isabel replied, "we're sure."She still hadn't told them exactly what had happened inside her head, but it didn't seem like she was going to, and no one was going to push her, given what Liz had found out.

"What do they want with us?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we know they're in cahoots with Nicholas, who's in cahoots with Khivar," Maria began, "A guess?They've got a deal of their very own."

Michael nodded."She's probably right.Lonnie was gonna turn you in to Khivar last year to go home, maybe she's found another way to do it."

Liz spoke up."We're assuming it's just Lonnie and Rath, but what about Ava?She could be involved in this too."

"I don't know," Max said, "she didn't seem to want to have anything more to do with them.Plus she helped you save my life.I'm not sure she would do something like this."

Michael snorted, and Maria said, "And the award for Most Naïve Alien who Refuses to Learn from His Mistakes goes to Maxwell Evans."Max looked offended, though he realized that Maria probably had a point.

Liz rolled her eyes and tried to repress the anger building inside her.She was trying her best to trust Max and move on, but him being a complete idiot really did not help things.She took a deep breath before she spoke."Maria's right.Tess helped save your life too.I trusted her not to betray us and kill Alex, but she did.And she was supposed to be from the set that was too human."Max sighed.He knew Liz was right too.Maria, however, looked thoughtful.

"Do you suppose it's possible for two people who are hatched to be switched at birth?" she asked completely serious.Michael shook his head in exasperation, and was about to tell her that it didn't matter, when she waved off the question with her hand, and spoke again, "And did Tess really kill Alex?I mean, if he was in Isabel's mind, is he really dead?"Everyone looked over to Isabel, as it had been the thing they were all wondering.

Isabel didn't look happy about being put on the spot, but had been expecting this.She hesitated a minute, then said, "I honestly don't know."It seemed to be all she was willing to say on the subject, and once again no one wanted to push her.Thus they moved forward, or perhaps backwards, as they had gotten off topic.

"Where were we?" Kyle asked.

"Ava, evil or not," Maria summed up.Kyle nodded.Max looked like he was about to say something, but Sheriff Valenti stopped him.

"Look, I think that for the moment we're safer if we assume all three of them are part of this.If it turns out that Ava's not involved, all the better for us."That seemed to satisfy everyone, and Liz shot a grateful look at the sheriff.Discussing anything that involved Tess or even her look-alike made her really uncomfortable.The Jim smiled knowingly at her, then turned back to the conversation.

"Alright then," Max began once again taking charge."We know it's the Dupes, we can pretty much assume they've got some sort of agreement with Khivar to get home, and obviously we are somehow involved in this…"

"Thank you obvious guy," Maria interrupted.Everyone was surprised by this, she had been unusually moody the last couple days.Michael gave her a questioning look, and she simply replied, "What?"Max and Michael shook their heads, and Max began talking again.

"Anyways, the problem is we have no idea what it is that they're planning.Unless anyone has some ideas."He looked around the group, but his startled gaze rested on the newcomer standing just inside the door.

"I got a couple," Ava said.

Liz stood in front of her locker.After Ava showed up, the group realized they were going to need a lot longer than the half hour they had before school to discuss everything, so they agreed to meet at Maria's after school, cuz her mom was away, and they had more space.Liz was glad to have some time off before then.The Tess doppleganger had been unexpected, and she wasn't really sure how to deal with her presence.Liz didn't believe she could be trusted, but unfortunately she was the only person with information, and was willing to give it._Yeah, but at what price?_ Liz thought.All of this was bringing to the surface a lot of memories and issues she really didn't want to deal with.She loved Max, and really was trying to get past all this stuff and just be with him, but it wasn't easy.Tess stabbed them all in the back, she killed Alex, she was a murdering, conniving little bitch.But Liz still couldn't help but feel partly responsible.She was the one who changed the future.If she had just ignored Future Max none of this would have ever happened.She wouldn't have pushed Max towards Tess, he wouldn't have slept with her, Alex wouldn't be dead, she and Max would be happily married.But she had tried to save the world by getting Max and Tess together, and all hell broke lose.And Tess left Roswell anyways._Sliding Doors Theory in action, _Liz thought.Then she sighed.She still hadn't told Max about Future Max.She knew he wanted to know why on earth she had pretended to sleep with Kyle, and she should probably tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to it.She was afraid he would hate her, or blame her or something._Oh yeah right, the guy who ACTUALLY sleeps with his evil alien mate who killed one of my best friends has the right to hate me for trying to save the world_, Liz thought bitterly.Then another voice mentally admonished her._To be fair, he didn't know she was evil at the time.__Fine, so he slept with a stupid alien bitch who later proved to be evil, so much better.You pushed him to it.He still shouldn't have done it!_The argument continued inside her head, until Liz couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she shouted in the middle of a crowded hallway.All heads turned her way, and Liz blushed.Then, trying to cover for herself, she continued singing, "I'm about to break.Everything you say to me…" she trailed off as people turned back to what they were doing.She sighed at her choice of song, at how oddly appropriate it was for her life right now.She was definitely about to break, if she didn't come to a decision about whether or not she could ever really trust Max again.Ava's reappearance only complicated things.Hopefully they would deal with this Dupe situation soon, and she could return to Egypt, cuz things always seemed better in denial.

Ava paced back and forth in Maria's house, where she was hiding for the day.She hoped to something she was doing the right thing, cuz if Rath and Lonnie found out she was dead.She looked around her._I'm dead._

_ _

Rath walked unnoticed through the halls of West Roswell High.He had figured out a while ago how to change his appearance so no one would recognize him.Worked great when he turned himself into that Jonathan kid.One touch and the Princess was an instant psycho.Now he was watching his new target, looking for anything that would give away something that would make it easier for him to make the switch.

Lonnie sat hidden amongst a sea of faces in one of the lecture halls in the University of New Mexico.She knew Isabel felt her presence, but couldn't identify her.The main plan was for Rath to switch with Michael, but if that didn't work, she would have to get her better half.She yawned.Recon was so boring.Only two people understood what happened when the slides the professor was showing of Ancient Greek architecture turned into a live sex show.

After school everyone from the morning meeting sat in Maria's living room.Liz sat in straight backed chair slightly apart from everyone else, arms crossed in a defensive position, eyeing Ava suspiciously.Ava sat in the middle of the group.It was almost like she was on trial, and she knew they were watching her carefully.Some shit had happened with Tess earlier this year, she wasn't sure what, but everyone seemed to hate her, and thus were suspicious of Ava as well.Apparently whatever had compelled Michael and Maria to keep their hands to themselves this morning had passed, as Maria was once again firmly planted on Michael's lap playing with his hair while he traced invisible patterns just above her knees.

"Look yo," Ava began nervously, "Lonnie and Rath would kill me if they knew about this, so can we just like get it over with so I can get the hell out of here?"

Max nodded."Answer our questions, you can go.We're not answering any of yours though.We've had one of you betray us already, it's not going to happen again.Got it?"Ava nodded her understanding, though she didn't really understand.But it was cool, she didn't need to know anything about them, just so long as she didn't die.Max continued, "Good.First, what did Lonnie do to Isabel?"

"Rath, yo, he pretended to be Jonathan.Put ideas inside her head, got into her mind, loosen the walls.Made it easier for Lonnie to get in and control her.Lonnie was suppos'd to destroy her to get to you, but her little boyfriend stopped that.Rath's pissed, he ain't gonna fail again."

"Why do they want me?" Max asked.

"They got a deal with Khivar.Bring you home, the three of us come wit'.But I want out."

"Why would you want out of a deal to go home?" Liz shot from the corner.Max looked at her warningly, he didn't want to risk Ava turning away from them, or withholding important information.She glared, and waited for an answer.

"Way I see it, Khivar's gonna kill the three o'you second you off the plane.Maybe not Lonnie, but you and Rath for sure.And he's already got one o'me up there and I ain't carrying your kid, so I'm dead too.And I already saw one Zan get killed, I ain't gonna have it happen to the other."Ava looked at Liz, who grudgingly accepted this explanation.

"So what's their plan?" Michael asked, growing impatient."Where are they hiding?"

"They in some old wearhouse, I don't know.Don't know this town.And they probably gonna get Max here from inside the group, ya know, pretend to be one of you and all that shit."

"How?" Kyle demanded.

"I don't know.I left before they could do any damage."

"Ain't she sweet?"All heads turned the voice at the door.Lonnie stood there, a sarcastic smile on her face.Immediately, Max, Michael, and Kyle jumped up, throwing up their forcefields, and preparing to use their powers."And real smart.Too smart."She glared at Ava, then turned to the guys."Chill yo, if I wanted you dead, you would be.I ain't here to fight.Just talk."

Max looked at her suspiciously, and no one dropped their defenses."We have nothing to talk about."

"Sure we do," Lonnie replied cheerily."We can make this real easy.You come wit' us, we leave the rest o'you alone."

Liz jumped up."No one's going anywhere."

"Ah, ain't that cute.Your little bitch defending you.I think I might gag.One time deal, duke.Take it or leave it."

"Leave," Max told her.Michael and Isabel simultaneously sent shots of energy at her.She fell back, stunned, but got up.

"Your choice, we do this the hard way.Later," with that she ran out of the door.

"Yo, I'm getting the hell out of here," Ava said, already heading for the door.

"Wait!"Max stopped her."You can't go alone, it's not safe."

"It's not safe for you either," Liz reminded him.

"I'll go with her," Michael volunteered to Maria's dismay."I'll take her half an hour out of town, away from wherever Rath and Lonnie are."

"Michael, you can't go.It's too dangerous.At least let me come with you!" Maria protested.

Michael put his hands on her arms."You can't come with me.If I get into any trouble, I don't want to risk you getting hurt.And I can defend myself.I promise, I'll come back to you."Maria was still unhappy about letting him go, especially alone, but she could see that he was not going to argue about letting her come with him, and the others were needed to keep the people here safe.She sighed unhappily, and kissed him, long and hard, reluctantly letting go.

"If I'm not back in two hours, find me.Let's go."With a final look and a mouthed 'I love you' to Maria, Michael headed out the door, Ava trailing behind him.

Michael dropped Ava off at a motel outside of Roswell not unlike the one he and Maria had stayed at on their trip to Marathon two years ago.He sighed, hoping Maria was okay, and checked his watch.So far he had been gone for 47 minutes.If he pushed the Jetta he could make it home in under half an hour.He was just approaching the entrance to the small town, when suddenly the car's engine died._Oh shit, what now?_ He thought, anxious to get back to Maria.He popped the hood and stepped out of the car. It was strange, their didn't seem to be anything wrong with the car.He couldn't figure out what went wrong.Stupidly, he bent over further to take a closer look, figuring it must just be the light that was responsible for his inability to see what was wrong.Michael thought he heard a voice, and began to turn, but before he could see anything there was sharp crack to his skull.There was blinding pain, and then nothing.

Maria paced in her small living room.He had only been gone for a little over an hour, but she was still worried like crazy.

"Relax Maria, I'm sure he's fine.Michael can take care of himself," Liz tried to comfort her.But Maria would not be calmed.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," she said shaking her head and hugging herself.

"Maria, the last time I checked you couldn't detect disturbances in the force.It's probably just your imagination," Kyle told her.Maria glared at him.

"You guys don't under…" Maria froze, mid-sentence, mid-stride.She could hear her friends calling to her, but their voices grew fainter.Suddenly, she let out a cry of pain, then collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Michael came to a short while later.His head throbbed from the blow he had taken.He tried to raise a hand to rub his temples, but found he couldn't move it.He tried the other one, same thing.More awake now, Michael realized he was chained to a wall.He tried pulling on the chains, but they held fast.Gradually, voices registered in his mind.He groaned and looked down._Why am I wearing leather…Oh no.Oh no, no, NO!_He started shouting, but was quickly silenced with a gag.He looked up in pure horror.Rath stood before him, dressed in his clothes, all the piercings gone, tattoos hidden, and hair flattened out.Lonnie stood behind him, grinning like a maniac._What else would she grin like?This is not happening.I have to get out.Maria…_His thought were interrupted by Rath slapping him on the shoulder, which turned out to be very sore.Rath smirked.

"I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you."

_MARIA!_

_TBC…_

**A/N**Sliding Doors Theorysays that no matter what choice you make, even though different things may happen along the way, the end result is the same.

_ _

_ _


	8. Against Myself

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 8)

**Title:**Against Myself

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Roswell.Make up your own witty line.

**Rating:**PG-13, perhaps R****

**Category:**M&M mainly

**Summary:** Episode 8.Maria knows something, but will the others listen before it's too late?

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!I live on feedback.

**Author's Note:**If this episode seems crappier than usual, I'm sorry, but it's probably because I wrote this one as fast as I could so I could write the next episode.The next ep is the one I have been absolutely dying to write since I decided to do this series, and I kind of ran out of patience for this one.But fear not, the better half of the season will start soon!

**Air Date:**December 11, 2001

Maria woke up an hour after she passed out.The first thing she noticed was Liz's face hovering in front of her own.She was on the couch now, apparently having been moved from the floor where her black out occurred.She wasn't sure what had happened while she was out, but she still knew one thing for certain.Michael was in serious trouble.Eyes wild, she jumped up and grabbed Liz by the arms."Liz, it's Michael we have to find him, something's happened, he's…"

"Right here," Michael called, interrupting her.Liz was looking at Maria like she was crazy.Maria spun around to face Michael.She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.She could tell immediately that something was off, and pulled back.

"When did you get back?" she asked, hoping it looked like she was eyeing him with concern not suspicion.

"About half an hour ago.You were still unconscious," he told her.Maria began doing the math in her head, to see if he made it back within his two hour time limit.

"That's 20 minutes before he said we should worry," Max told her, apparently understanding what the confused look on her face was about.Maria nodded absently, trying to disguise the wary look she was giving Michael.Liz shot her a 'what's wrong with you look' that Maria ignored.

"Anyways," Max was saying, "It looks like we should be okay for tonight.There's nothing else we can do now anyways, and I think we could all use some sleep.We'll talk more tomorrow.Agreed?"Everyone nodded, and Kyle, his father, and Isabel immediately said goodbye, and headed out the door.Michael turned to Maria.

"You coming to my place?" he asked her.She studied his eyes for a minute and something bothered her about what she saw there, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.She slowly shook her head.

"No, I have to, uh, stay here tonight, since uh my mom's out.You know, hold down the fort and whatever.You go home.I'll see you tomorrow," Maria stuttered, continuing to focus on his eyes._What is it?_ She thought._It's like there's something…_

"Yeah, okay, whatever.Later babe," he said.Then it hit her.What bothered her was that she saw nothing in his eyes.Not one flicker of emotion._Oh, god, it's not Michael, it's…trying to kiss me_.Michael moved to kiss her, but she dropped to the ground before he could.Liz rushed over to her.

"Maria, are you okay?" Liz asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy still I guess," Maria replied.She looked at Michael, who shrugged and left.Only Max and Liz remained.

"Max, I'm going to stay with Maria for a while," Liz told her semi-boyfriend.

Max looked hesitant."Do you want me to stay?Take you home later?"

Liz shook her head."No I'll be fine, really.Go home."Max still didn't seem certain, but having no real reason to stay, he gave Liz a quick kiss and walked out the door.

Maria turned to Liz."It's not Michael."

"What do you mean?Of course it is," Liz told her, confused.

Maria shook her head."No Liz it's not.It's Rath, not Michael."

Liz looked doubtful."Maria I think…"

Maria cut her off."Look Liz, out of everyone, I think I would know if it was Michael.And that was not Michael.Didn't you notice how different he was?It was like he didn't care, like he had no emotion.If that was Michael, he would have been sitting with me when I woke up.He would have caught me when I fell.I'm telling you it's not Michael."

Liz continued to look at her dubiously."I don't know Maria, maybe it's just Michael regressing to his former self because of all the stress.A year ago if he had been acting like this you wouldn't have even blinked, let alone questioned his identity."

"That was a year ago!Things have seriously changed.Liz, when I looked at him, I couldn't see him.I touched him and I got nothing.He wouldn't block me out like this, not now," Maria insisted.

Liz sighed."Look maybe you're right, but we should talk to Max before we do anything.If it isn't Michael, we'll just get ourselves killed.Go to sleep, we'll talk to Max before the meeting tomorrow."

Maria grumbled unhappily, but gave in."Fine.But Liz?If Max doesn't solve this tomorrow, I'm going looking for Michael, with or without you guys."Liz nodded, and the girls said their goodbyes.

In the one-time storage room that was now serving as Michael's cell, Michael shouted and pulled against his chains.He knew it was useless, the only person around who could hear him was Lonnie and she didn't care, but he had to try something.Finally exhausted, Michael gave up his struggle, tried to use his powers, again without success, on the chains._I swear_, Michael cursed,_ if he lays one finger on Maria I will rip his lungs out and shove them up his…_

Michael's thoughts were interrupted when the door to his cell opened without warning.A glass of water was shoved at him.Lonnie glared at him, and he waited until she left to take the water.

Michael sighed.He was afraid, but not really for himself.They didn't seem to plan on killing him, though he was sure they would if they had to.He was more afraid of what Rath would do to Maria.Despite one lingering paranoid, untrusting part of him he was certain that Maria would recognize that he was not himself.But that might not do her any good, cuz she certainly couldn't fight off Rath if he wanted something from her._God, please keep her safe until I'm out of here,_ Michael silently pleaded, even though he didn't really think it would help._I swear, I'll kill them all if they touch her._

The next morning, Maria was no less certain that Michael was not Michael than she had been the night before.It was with apprehension that she drove to the Crashdown.The second she looked inside the café any doubt that Liz had managed to instil in her that she was wrong vanished.Because there was 'Michael', groping some blond chick in the back booth of the restaurant.Before he could see her, Maria turned and ran for her car.She drove straight home, and paced around her kitchen for a few minutes to calm down.Even though she was sure it wasn't Michael, it still cut through her to see him (though it wasn't really him) with another girl.When she was sufficiently calm, she sat down to think, trying to come up with a plan to locate Michael.She didn't have time to warn the others, they would already be at the café, and no way was she going back there._Alright, _she thought_, the real Michael is not here.Which means that must be Rath, cuz Ava warned us something like that was going to happen.So if Rath's acting as Michael, that means Lonnie must be guarding the real Michael somewhere, probably the warehouse Ava mentioned.Now, Michael was going to take Ava half an hour out of town last night.So even if he didn't make it, they still must have caught him coming or going in that direction.And since he wasn't gone very long, the warehouse must be on the way to where they were headed, even though they tried to avoid it.So if I can figure out where they were going, I might be able to find a clue as to where Michael is._Maria nodded, her logic made sense, and went to find a map.She figured he was probably headed about 35 miles out of town, the way Michael drove.Sure enough, 34 miles out of Roswell, travelling along 285 North, there was a hotel marker._Probably where he left Ava_.Determined, Maria grabbed the map, her cellphone, and car keys, and headed out to find Michael.

Max and Isabel showed up to café together, and were both surprised to see Michael(Rath) with his arm around a blond who was definitely not Maria.When Michael(Rath) saw them, he said goodbye to his seat mate, and went to join the others.Liz and Kyle were already there, giving him dirty looks.Max also looked at him funny.

"Michael, should you be doing that?I mean, I thought you loved Maria," Max asked.

Michael(Rath) shrugged."Yeah, well, you know, I do, whatever.Can we get on with it, I have places to be," he muttered, casting a discreet glance at the blond he had been playing with. 

Liz's icy glare turned even icier."Where's Maria, its not like her to be late?I called, she's not at home."

"How should I know?" Michael(Rath) asked."Look do I have to stay?"  
Max was about to tear into Michael, put stopped when Liz put her hand on his arm."No Michael, you don't have to stay.Leave if you want," she said.

Michael(Rath) nodded briskly."Cool," was all he said before he headed out the door.

Everyone turned to look at Liz."It's not Michael, it's Rath, and Maria's probably out looking for the real Michael right now, and if we don't find her soon she's going to get herself killed."Everyone seemed to accept this explanation giving the way Michael had been acting, and moved into action.

"What do we do?" Kyle asked, eager to save both his friends.

"We need a plan," Max said, and though everyone rolled their eyes, no one could argue with him.

On the outskirts of Roswell, Maria had discovered an abandoned textile factory.It clearly hadn't been used in years, and would serve as the perfect hiding place for the Dupes.There wasn't much traffic, or any other buildings nearby.Maria parked her car off the road, hiding it behind some trees.She moved quickly with a stealth she didn't think she possessed to the rear of the building.It didn't seem like Rath and Lonnie had any guards, so she just had to be on the lookout for those two.She climbed up a fire escape, and slipped in through the window.She found herself on a sort of catwalk that over looked the entire middle of the factory.Moving as quietly as could, she worked her way down to the main floor.She was going purely on instinct, trying to find Michael without giving her presence away.She peered around a corner, and saw Lonnie standing on the other side, down the hall a bit.She quickly pressed up against the wall, and began moving back the way she came.When Maria heard the footsteps, she broke into an all out run.But Maria quickly realized the factory was somewhat maze like, and she had no idea where she was.She could no longer hear the footsteps behind her, so she stopped to breathe.When her heart rate slowed, Maria turned around the corner. 

And straight into Lonnie.

Maria gulped as Lonnie smiled at her.Maria was terrified Lonnie was going to kill her.

"It's you, thank god.I was gettin' to think I was gonna half to look for you, ya know.But here you are.Your little boy won't shut up.Keeps tellin' me how bad he's gonna kill me if Rath touches you, yo.I tell him to chill, but he ain't listenin'.Maybe now he'll shut up," Lonnie advanced on Maria, who stood frozen in spot._At least Michael's not dead.At least I'm not dead.Wait, why aren't I dead?_ Maria was relieved.It didn't seem like Lonnie was planning on killing her on the spot.But then the look on Lonnie's face changed, and Maria started looking for an escape."'Course, I can't just give him you.He'd think I'd gone soft.And I ain't gone soft.No, we gonna have to make things look a little different, ya know what I'm sayin'?"Maria turned and ran.Lonnie sent a bolt of energy that knocked Maria to the ground, skinning her knees and palms.Lonnie came up and kicked her in the stomach, cracking a rib.Maria groaned, and Lonnie hauled her to her feet.She delivered two quick blows to Maria's face, one cutting her lip, the other giving her a black eye, and then, apparently satisfied that she had messed Maria up enough, dragged Maria to Michael's cell.

Michael was jerked from his state of semi-sleep when the door to his cell was flung open.

"Here, Lover Boy," Lonnie said, "I brought you a toy.Have fun."She threw Maria at him.He moved to catch her, but couldn't get very far.He looked at her face, and grew angry quickly.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.Maria jerked her head towards Lonnie.He again began shouting threats, and struggling with his chains.Maria used the little strength she had to help his struggle by working on the chains.

"Uh-uh," Lonnie said, "none o'that."Using her mind, she rearranged the molecules of the chains so that Maria's wrist's were in a binding, which were connected to Michael's cuffs with a single link."Play nice kids."She began to walk out, but before closing the door she took a thoughtful look back at the couple."You know, seein' you two like that makes me think o'me an' Rath in the early days."Simultaneously shouts of "Ewww!" followed her out the door.

Rath headed back to the factory, changing his appearance to look like his regular self.He couldn't take anymore of this preppy shit.The others were on to him, they wouldn't have let him leave otherwise, and there was no point sticking around.He and Lonnie had to work on a new plan, hopefully one that involved killing all the little pipsqueaks, and taking Zan and going home.

A few hours later, Michael and Maria fell asleep.He had already explained to her that he couldn't get out of the chains because they were made of lead, which made him unable to use his powers.He also couldn't heal her.So they had stayed bonded together, finally finding a position that was slightly less uncomfortable, with Maria in his lap and their arms between their bodies, and fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Michael dreamt.He wasn't surprised to see Maria in his dream.He was surprised to find out that it was the real Maria, not just the one inside his head.Here in the dreamplane they were free to move about, but were still showing all the injuries they had received.Michael held his arms open to her, and she went into them willingly.

"How did you get in here?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I fell asleep and I was here," she sounded small, her face buried in his chest.

"Is this your dream or mine?" he wondered aloud.She shrugged.

"Both, probably.But I don't know.Can we just be quiet for a minute?" she asked him.He sighed and nodded, and held her tighter.After a while she spoke again."I was so scared.I knew right away it wasn't you.I was afraid of what they'd done to you, and Liz wouldn't listen to me, and I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

Michael lifted Maria's chin, and looked into her tear filled eyes."I'm right here.I'm okay.I'm not going anywhere.We'll get out of this, I promise."

"How?" she asked.

"The others will come looking for us.It's just a matter of time," he told her reassuringly.They both knew they may not have much time, as with her disappearance everyone was sure to realize that Rath was among them, and it wouldn't be long after that before Rath decided bloody deaths for all was the way to deal with this situation.

Maria looked up at Michael, her eyes full of fear."Michael, what if…"She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Michael started kissing her.She went along willingly, opening her mouth for him, and wrapping her arms around his neck.He pulled her tighter, trying to be as close to her as possible.A white light began to surround them, originating at all the points where their bodies were touching.It was warm and soothing, and grew in intensity the longer they kissed.Suddenly, it flashed, blinding them both, and causing them to wake.

When Maria woke up she became aware of four things.One, she was still kissing Michael.Two, all her bruises and cracked rib were healed.Three, she felt stronger than she ever had before.And four, Rath was shouting, "What the hell was that light?!"

Maria opened her eyes and pulled back from Michael, smiling.His eyes shone with wonder, as he lifted his hand up to touch her face, free from all the cuts and bruises that had been there."How…"He didn't get to finish as the door swung open.

"Yo, what the hell happened in here?How'd you get healed?This ain't suppos'd ta happen," Lonnie asked, seeing her injury free captives.Maria looked at Michael as an idea hit her.She smiled and turned to face Lonnie.

At the top of her lungs and as off-key as possible, Maria began belting out Celine Dions "The Power of Love" to the surprise of everyone in the factory.Lonnie looked at her in utter shock, and left the cell shaking her head.

"The bitch has gone crazy!" she shouted to Rath.

"No shit!" they heard him call back.

Maria kept singing, louder even, after Lonnie left."Sing with me," she told Michael between lines.He looked at her like she truly had gone crazy, and shook his head.

"No way."

She continued singing."Just do it."

"I don't know the words!" he protested.

"Yes you do, you had it in your head for three days last week," she told him.He blushed, and continued to look at her funny, but began singing along nonetheless."Louder," she commanded, and he obeyed. 

When they were making enough noise, Maria began pulling on the chains.Michael followed her lead, and they soon broke the link on the cuff from Michael's wrist to the wall, as whatever the light that they had generated was had seriously damaged the old chains.Without missing a line, they broke the link that connected their cuffs, each able to move now.They stood and stretched.Maria motioned for Michael to follow her, and they stood on opposite sides of the door.Maria kept singing loudly, though Michael tried to get her to shut up, so he could think of a way to break out.Frustrated, he finally yelled at her, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, I'm trying to piss them off," she hissed, and continued.Michael realized what she was planning.Get Lonnie and Rath to storm in here, catch them by surprise, and make a break for it.Michael sighed, and went along with the plan, since there was no way he and Maria could break down the solid steel door and still be able to take on Rath and Lonnie._The things you have to resort to when your powers are taken away,_ he thought sadly as he joined Maria's horrible rendition.

They sang for a minute, but no one showed, so Maria figured they weren't being annoying enough._What would seriously piss off two New York City street punk aliens?_Then it hit her.Her effort redoubled, she began singing Britney Spears' "Oops, I Did It Again".Michael grimaced with embarrassment, but sang along.Maria had to resist the urge to laugh at him.Then she heard the footsteps, and braced herself.The door swung open.Michael hit Rath, knocking him unconscious.Maria only managed to stun Lonnie, but it didn't matter, she and Michael were off and running, searching for the exit in the maze of doors._I hate this place,_ she thought desperately as they turned into another dead end.

What Michael and Maria didn't know was that not only did their terrible singing allow them to break their chains, it also allowed Max, Liz, Isabel, and Kyle's entrance to go unnoticed by Lonnie and Rath.The four of them had found the factory using the same logic Maria had, and knew they were in the right place when they saw Maria's Jetta.They too were racing through the factory trying to get to Lonnie and Rath, and get Michael to stop singing.They went through a door and slammed right into Michael and Maria who were trying to exit through the same door.Looks of surprise and understanding were exchanged all around.With no time to waste, Michael and Maria explained quickly what happened, and held up their wrists still in the cuffs of the chains.Max and Isabel got them off with a wave of their hands, and Michael was able to use his powers again.Everyone was happy about this because singing certainly wasn't one of his strengths.

"Maria's idea?" Max asked.Michael nodded.The six teenagers were about to continue the search for Rath and Lonnie, to take care of them once and for all since Michael had the use of his powers back, when Rath and Lonnie found them.

"Well ain't this convenient," Rath said.He and Lonnie faced the other six menacingly.

"You're out-numbered.Out-powered.Back off now," Max told them.

Lonnie laughed."I don't think so.But we'll make you a deal.Go wit' us, no trouble, we let the rest o'ya go.Hmm?"

Max shook his head."I'm not going with you.And you don't really want to go there either.Khivar will kill you both on sight.And if you don't back down now, we'll kill you both.Step away, and you get to live."

"No, see, I don't think so.We got a deal.You die.We don't.Simple," Lonnie said.

"You're sure of that?" Max asked.

"Yeah," she said.Without warning, she let a bolt of energy fly towards Max.Kyle immediately threw up a forcefield to protect Maria and Liz, while Max put up his to protect his brother and sister.Michael and Isabel used their powers to battle their evil counterparts.The room was small, and as things exploded, dust and smoke built quickly, making it hard to see.The fight lasted no more than five minutes, and ended when Isabel killed Lonnie.Rath had been seriously injured but was still alive and fled from the room.No one tried to stop him as they had to get out of the building before it collapsed around them.Fortunately, a number of walls had been knocked down, and a path that lead almost straight outside cleared.The six teens ran outside as fast as they could, putting as much distance between themselves and the disintegrating building.They stood in silence as the factory turned to rubble.

That night as Maria drifted off to sleep in Michael's arms, she could have sworn she heard him humming "The Power of Love" and smiled.

**A/N**Yeah, so there was some lameness.Sorry.I don't own the songs.


	9. Have Yourself a Marry Little Christmas

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 9)

**Title:**Have Yourself a Marry Little Christmas

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**Roswell is on the very top of my Christmas list (yes, I know it's July), but sadly, no one is able to give it to me.Thus, I don't own it.

**Rating:**PG-13

**Category:**M&M (All Candy baby!)

**Summary:**Bounty hunters and drug lords and Dupes, oh my!Our Roswellians have had a busy season, and could use a break.As could I, my head hurts from trying to write actual plots!So, you know what this means.FLUFF!The kind of fluff with semi-serious moments, and that will affect the rest of the season, but fluff nonetheless.And what better format for fluff than a Christmas episode!Yup folks, this episode will be fluffy like a little white bunny!Yay, bunnies!

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback would be the best present you could give me!But after reading the story, please read the end note before you do so.

**Author's Note:**1.I did not misspell anything in the title.2.It is fluff, you have been warned.3.There will be no bunnies in the story, I'm sorry if I've mislead anyone.

**Air Date:**December 25, 2001(honestly, it's a Tuesday when a real episode could air)

♫ _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…♫_

_ _

It was December 23, two nights before Christmas.Holiday music played in the Crashdown Café.On top of it's usual alien-themed décor, an assortment of festive decorations made the small restaurant look even gaudier than usual.Aliens with tinsel wrapped around their heads, and Santas in silver space suits showed to the world the unique Christmas spirit you could only find in Roswell, New Mexico.Unfortunately, it was only 2:00 in the afternoon, and right now the world consisted of Liz Parker, Kyle Valenti, and Max and Isabel Evans.

Kyle stared at one of the tacky Santas."Do you suppose he's an alien?" he asked.Liz shook her head and smiled.Isabel looked up from whatever she was writing in her day planner to glare at him.Max however looked thoughtful.

"It's possible.Would explain how he manages to get around the world in one night," he joked.The holiday spirit had gotten to everyone, even Max who had spent Christmas last year haunted by a ghost and nearly getting busted for saving an entire ward of children suffering from cancer.

Isabel glanced at her watch."Come on Kyle, we're going to be late," she said rising, and giving a Kyle a dirty look as he took time to finish his fries, savouring every bite."Hurry up!" she commanded.

"Look, Is, I think the dogs can wait five minutes to be paraded around in those ridiculous costumes," he said.The Christmas Nazi was back in full force this year, and somehow Kyle had been recruited to be her second in command.Or her labour mule, as he thought of it.

"It's the puppet show for the daycare centre, and they can't wait.Now move it!" she shouted. 

Kyle finally got up, receiving sympathetic albeit amused looks from Max and Liz, and trailed behind Isabel as she marched towards the door.Just as Isabel reached the door, Michael opened it from the outside.He saw Isabel, held open the door, and saluted."Mein fuhrer," he said.Isabel glared, but continued on her way.Kyle shrugged, and followed her, wondering why he was doing so.When they were gone, a very distant looking Michael and Maria walked into the café and sat with Max and Liz.Liz got up and brought them both milkshakes.

Max looked at his friends with concerned.They both seem incredibly distracted, lost in worry, and been so for about the last week.Max knew what was going on with Michael, and he wasn't concerned.It was Maria that worried him.She seemed so preoccupied, almost fearful.And each was so lost in their own little world, they didn't seem to notice that the other wasn't really there with them.Liz had noticed this too, but figured it was just stress from the holidays.

"So do you guys need any help setting up tomorrow?" she asked the couple.Maria had decided that she wanted the entire group to be together on Christmas Eve, so she and Michael were having everyone plus Jim Valenti and Amy DeLuca over for dinner, then they would all go to Midnight Mass.Michael was still uncertain as to how they were going to fit 8 people for dinner in his apartment, but Maria had been insistent (before they both went into a perpetual state of distraction), and he could never say no to her.

Maria shook her head."We're fine," she said absently.Michael finished putting the Tabasco sauce in his milkshake and place the bottle in the middle of the table.Maria took a sip of her shake, and made a face.Without thinking, she grabbed the bottle and poured a liberal amount of the spicy stuff in her own drink, more than Michael had in his.She tried it again, and, apparently satisfied with the taste, returned the bottle.The entire thing went unnoticed by Michael, but not by Max and Liz, who exchanged questioning looks with each other.Liz was about to question Maria about it, when Michael suddenly announced that he had to go.

Maria looked surprised for a split second, then nodded mindlessly.Michael leaned in to give her a quick goodbye kiss, seemingly more out of habit than anything else, but the moment their lips touched they both seemed to come alive.The kiss deepened, and their tongues tangled, and it was with great reluctance that Michael finally pulled away from her.He looked deeply into Maria's eyes for a moment, then sighed and walked out the door.

As soon as Michael was out of sight Maria returned to her near comatose state.She fidgeted absently with a straw, whatever was on her mind once again getting the better of her.Liz looked like she wanted to help, but heard her parents calling her.

"I have to go help my parents clean the house.Maria, are you going to be okay?" Liz asked, not wanting to leave her friend.Maria nodded, and Liz reluctantly walked away.

Once she was out of hearing range, Maria turned to Max, her eyes filled with worry."Max, I have to talk to you about something."  
Glad that she was finally willing to discuss what was wrong, even if he wasn't sure he was the right person for it, Max replied, "Sure, what's up?"

"Not here," she said.

Max furrowed his brow, confused."You want to go to the apartment?"

She shook her head vehemently."Your house."She stood up and walked to the door, opening it.Max followed.

"Maria, is everything okay?" he asked, growing increasingly concerned.

"That all depends on what you have to say," she said cryptically and walked out the door.Max followed, both worried and intrigued.

Maria lay on her back on the Evans' sofa, her head resting on one of the softest pillows she had ever seen.Max sat on the coffee table in front of her with his hands resting on her stomach, his eyes closed, and a look of intense concentration on his face.He had been like that for some time now, and it was making Maria more anxious by the second._It shouldn't take this long, not if everything was okay, _she thought nervously.A few minutes later, Max opened his eyes and removed his hand. 

"Well?" Maria said impatiently.

He gave a kind of lopsided smile and told her somewhat apprehensively, "It's a girl."

"Is she human?" she demanded.Max nodded, and Maria let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding._Thank God,_ she thought.

"She's completely human physically and I suspect her DNA will be too.Anything alien will likely just be considered a biological anomaly.But I would have to do a blood test to know for sure, so I wouldn't recommend seeing a doctor yet," Max told her.

Maria smiled."Who needs to when I have you."

Max smiled, again apprehensively, and told her, "But she has powers."

Maria frowned."What kind?"

"I think she's healing you, from the inside.It's why you haven't been getting morning sickness," Max said.

"Really?I can live with that."Maria looked at her stomach."Thank you!" she said, placing a hand on it.

"Maria, when do you think this happened?Because the baby looks completely human, and if I'm right about the human DNA, then you'll have a normal pregnancy term of nine months.And the baby appears to be about 3 months along."Maria looked thoughtful as she tried to figure out when it could have happened.Then it hit her.

"I'm on the Depo-provera shot.You have to get it every three months.I was supposed to get it a week ago, but forgot to schedule an appointment.My period never showed up, it's why I suspected I was pregnant.Three months ago I forgot, and got the shot three days later than I should have," Maria confessed, to Max's discomfort.

"You and Michael weren't protected?That was awfully irresponsible," Max scolded her.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him."Number One:You, Mr. I-Got-My-Psycho-Alien-Lover-Pregnant-on-the-First-Try, are giving me a lecture about responsibility?And Number Two:We DID use protection.Apparently alien sperm is powerful stuff," she said dryly.Max conceded.He had no right to say anything about using protection, and it was good to know that condoms didn't work on people of his heritage, just for future reference.

Max's silence gave Maria a chance to let everything sink in.As it did, a look of terror came over her face."Oh god, Max, how am I going to tell Michael?He'll freak out!He'll hate me, he'll leave!Oh god, what am I going to do?"Maria was looking around wildly.

Max placed his hands on the panicked girl's shoulders."Maria look at me.I promise you everything with Michael will be fine.Trust me," he said emphatically, and gave her a look that said he knew what he was talking about.Maria was about to protest, but something in Max's eyes told her not to.She nodded, and continued crying quietly, as the weight of what had happened hit her.Even if Michael stood by her, nothing about this was going to be easy._Oh god, what am I going to do?_

Maria had declined Max's offer for a ride to Michael's apartment, choosing instead to walk.She had wound up wandering around town for several hours before she worked up the courage to face Michael.It was with a great deal of trepidation that Maria unlocked the apartment door and walked inside.

Maria gasped in surprise, and looked around the apartment.A beautiful dinner sat hot and waiting for her on the table.Their were flower petals sprinkled around the room.The lights were off, but so many candles were lit that the apartment was filled with a warm glow.It was exactly like the first time they had made love, the first time Michael had let her see him, the night Michael told her he was leaving._Wait a minute, _she thought,_ it's _exactly_ like the night Michael told me he was leaving._

"Oh god," Maria croaked, spinning around the room.At the sound of her voice, Michael came running in.He stopped her spinning by holding on to her shoulders.He stared intently at her, but she refused to meet his eyes."Oh god, no, not again.You're leaving.Oh god, no, you can't leave, not now.I can't believe you're leaving."

A quick glance around the room told him what would have given Maria that impression."No, Maria, no, look at me."She was still ranting, but he stopped her by putting his hands on her cheeks and squishing her face together a bit, causing her mouth to resemble that of a fish.This also forced her to look him in the eyes."Maria, listen to me, I am not leaving.No way in hell am I leaving.I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.Okay?"He looked her hard in the eyes.She nodded, and he released his hold on her face, pulling her against his chest."Oh, Maria, I'm sorry.I just wanted tonight to be special, just like that night, only I guess I forgot about the whole leaving-for-another-planet-thing.I'm sorry."Maria looked up at him, and nodded her understanding.

"Special?" she asked.Michael gave her a half smile, and lead her to the couch.

"There's something I have to talk to you about," he began nervously, "and I'm kind of terrified, and I have a whole speech, so can you help and just let me get it all out, before you say anything?But when I'm done, please say something, okay?"Michael realized he was rambling, and so did Maria, judging by the amused look on her face.But she nodded dutifully, and looked attentive.Michael took a deep breath, then placed Maria's hands in his.He looked her straight in the eye, and began.

"Maria, when you came into my life two years ago I was lost.I was looking for a home that I wasn't sure existed, a family that had sent me away, any life other than this one.There was nothing I wanted more than to get off this rock, because I was so sure it had nothing to offer me.But I found you, and all that changed.You worked your way into my heart, which I know I didn't make easy.But you never gave up on me.You were the first person who ever believed in me.You were the first person who ever really loved me.Seven months ago, when we were standing in the Granolith chamber, about to leave for the home I had been searching for for so long, all I could think about was you.The way you look at me, the way you feel in my arms, the sound of your laugh, the way the rest of the world disappears when I'm kissing you.And I realized, that you were my home; that I belonged with you.I once told you that I thought there had to be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico.But I know now that as long as you're here there's nowhere else in the universe I'd rather be.Maria, I am so lucky to have found you.I love you more than I ever thought would be possible.I love you with everything that I am, and I know that I will never want anyone else in this life, or all the ones after.Maria," Michael paused as he reached into his pocket.Through the entire speech, he had grown more choked up, but also more certain of his words.Maria's eyes were filled with tears, but her eyes shone brightly with happiness.Out of his pocket, he pulled a small red box.And he continued, "will you marry me?"Maria let out her breath as a choked half-laugh, half-sob and cried, "Yes!" before throwing her arms around him.Michael let out a huge sigh of relief and happiness and held Maria tight.But Maria pulled back, and looked him hesitatingly.

"Michael, there's something I have to tell you first."Michael frowned with concern, and pushed away the paranoid thoughts trying to enter his mind.Now it was Maria's turn to take a deep breath."I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say.I'm pregnant," she blurted out.Then she sat back to watch Michael's reaction.

Michael looked stunned."Is it…?" he began.

Maria nodded, knowing what he was wondering."Completely human.Probably even in blood too.It's a girl.She has powers.She's been healing me from inside, it's why I haven't been sick.She's due around the beginning of June.Max says I probably won't show too much, something about the baby being able to survive with less of whatever it is they need to survive."She said all of this in a rush, then paused."I'm keeping her, Michael.And if you want to freak out and run away from me and our baby, then, well, I'll hate you forever, but I'll kind of understand."She bit her lip and looked up at him hopefully.She watched as the emotions flickered across his face.Many were there, but three came out strongest:fear, hope, and love.He remained silent for what felt like an eternity, but he never took his eyes off Maria.After a moment, he slid his hand down to Maria's stomach.She could tell by the look on his face that he had connected with the baby inside her.A minute later, he pulled his hand away and looked up at Maria's face.All she could see in his eyes was pure joy.

"We're having a baby," he whispered, in complete awe.Maria smiled, and nodded.He kissed her then and she saw what he had seen from their child.Apparently the little girl's strongest power would be clairvoyance, as Maria could see snippets of her future with Michael coming from the

child's mind.Their life wouldn't be easy, but they would be happy and in love, and that was all that mattered.

Maria pulled back, allowing Michael to place the beautiful ring he had bought her on her finger, then she grinned at him."Wanna not eat dinner again?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.He smiled, and recaptured her lips, and then they were lost in each other's arms.

Michael woke up the next morning to the sound of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" coming from the living room.He smiled at the appropriateness of it, and wondered how long Maria had been listening to it.Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, he stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Maria decorate the tree he had gotten for her while singing along to the recording.He knew Maria knew he was watching her, and was happy that she let him continue.The song ended as Maria put the last decoration in place.She went to plug in the lights for the tree, but when she did so, nothing happened.Frowning unhappily, she tried to figure out what was wrong, when the tree suddenly lit up, as if by magic._Or by an alien,_ she thought.Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Michael grinning at her.She looked back at the tree, and realized that the lights were no longer ordinary tree lights.The glowed, like tiny stars, and were dozens of different colours, not just the original six.The star atop the tree shone like the north star does in all those specials about the birth of Jesus.Michael came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.She did as she was told.She could tell when the change happened, because suddenly an assortment of holiday scents filled her head.She opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw and smelled.The plastic candy canes and gingerbread men now smelled like mint and freshly baked cookies.All the chipped and faded decorations were now shiny and new, looking more alive than they ever had before.But most impressive was the plastic snowflakes and fake snow she had put on the tree.The fake snow had turned to real snow, soft and powdery, but wasn't melting.The snowflakes seemed to still be plastic on the inside, but were now covered in the real fluffy white stuff.

She turned around to face him."Michael this is incredible!"

He smiled. "I thought you'd like it."She kissed him, then turned to look again at the tree.

"It's missing something," she declared, and ran into the kitchen.Michael went to grab something from the bedroom.They came back, and held up their retrieved items for the other to inspect.Maria held an ornamental ball which read "Baby's First Christmas".Michael laughed and held up his decoration, a similar ball, only it read "Our First Christmas Together".Both had the year on them.By mutual yet unspoken agreement, they placed the two new decorations front and centre on the tree.

"Perfect," she whispered.They stared at the tree in silence for a few moments, before Maria sighed."Much as I hate to ruin the moment, I have to go over to my mom's.I figure I should tell her about all this now, so she doesn't freak out and try to kill you tonight at dinner.Speaking of which, you have a meal to prepare."Michael groaned, but nodded.He had agreed to cook, seeing as how Maria's culinary skills didn't really extend beyond microwave dinners.Maria grabbed her purse, and gave Michael a final kiss goodbye, before heading for the door.

"Maria?" Michael called as she left."I wouldn't worry too much about your mom.I think she'll take it better then you're expecting."Maria gave him a questioning look, wondering what he meant.But he just went back to work, so she shook her head and closed the door.She would find out soon enough.

Maria stood on the porch of her mom's house, bouncing on the balls of her feet, contemplating whether or not she should ring the doorbell.On the one hand, it was officially still where she lived.On the other hand, she didn't usually spend more than two nights a week there._Why does my mom let me stay at Michael's so much?_ she wondered.Basically, she was stalling.Maria sighed, and pushed open the door.

"Mom?" she called tentatively.Amy DeLuca came running in from the kitchen, a look of hopeful excitement on her face.

"Did he ask you?" Maria blinked in surprise._How does she…_"Of course he asked you.And you said yes right?Of course, why else would you be here.Let me see the ring."Still stunned, Maria held up her left hand.The ring which sat on her finger was white gold, with a diamond in the middle and a tiny emerald on either side of it.Maria suspected Michael had changed the molecular structure to make the gems real, but she wasn't complaining."Oh, sweetie, it looks even more beautiful on you than it did in the box!" Amy exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Thanks, mom," Maria said slowly."Wait, how do you know about all this?And why aren't you running off to beat Michael with every newspaper in town?"

Amy looked confused."He didn't tell you?"

Maria looked more confused."Tell me what?"The two women sat down on the couch, and Maria waited for her mother to explain.

"Honey, Michael came to see me yesterday afternoon," Amy began.

"He did?Why?" Maria had had a very long twenty four hours filled with surprises, and her brain was getting to the point where she couldn't process them anymore.

"He came to ask me for my blessing."Maria just about fell off the couch."He told me that he loved you, and that he knew how much I meant to you, and that when you were finished school, he wanted to get married.My first thought was that you were pregnant, and I nearly did beat him with something a lot harder than a newspaper, but he assured me that wasn't it," Maria grimaced, knowing she'd have to correct her mom, "but I was still doubtful.Then we had a long talk, and he told me everything.He said that there shouldn't be any secrets in a family, and if we were going to be family, I had a right to know about it."

Maria was shocked beyond all high hell."Everything, like…"

Amy picked up a little alien ornament."Everything."

"Even…" Maria began.

"Max, Isabel, and Tess?Yes.And what happened to Liz, and with Jim, and to Kyle, and Alex, and Brody. Even your healing.You've had a very busy two years, from what I understand.I wish you could have told me," Amy said to her daughter.

Maria sighed."I wish I could have too mom.I'm glad I don't have to lie anymore.But you can't tell anyone about this."  
Amy nodded."I understand that, don't worry sweetie."The two hugged, but once again Maria found herself wondering about something.

"Wait mom, he told you all that stuff, all the danger, and that convinced you to give him your blessing?"It didn't make sense to Maria.

"No, what convinced me was when he showed me how he saw you.I have never seen so much love in one person, and I knew I couldn't say no to him.I did warn him that if he ever hurt you or left you I would kill him, alien or not.Congratulations, sweetie," Amy smiled at her daughter, who returned it.

"Thanks mom.But there's something I have to tell you.And I swear, Michael didn't know about this when he talked to you yesterday.I didn't even know until yesterday afternoon, he must have been here when I found out.I'm pregnant.Three months.She's human."Maria closed her eyes, and waited for the wrath of her mother, but was surprised when all she heard was a sigh.

"Maria, I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed in you, or that I didn't wish you had waited until you were older.Or that I wanted to be a grandmother at 35.But I understand the position you're in, and I wouldn't have given you up for the world.Michael's a good man, and I know he'll take care of you.So I guess I'm happy for you," Amy said.She smiled, though it was kind of a sad one, but Maria was still infinitely relieved.

"Oh thank god," she breathed."I was afraid we were going to have to hide all the knives and forks at dinner tonight.I don't think you can eat turkey with a spoon."Amy laughed at her daughter.

"I promise, I will not cause bodily harm to anyone tonight, okay?"Maria nodded.

"Thank you mom, for understanding.I should probably get back and help Michael.I'll see you tonight?"Amy nodded, and hugged Maria one last time.

"I love you sweetie," Amy said.

"I love you too, mom."

Later that night, everyone sat around the table in Michael's apartment.Dinner was finished and had been enjoyed by all.Maria looked at Michael, who nodded his head, and they both stood up.

Michael cleared his throat, and got everyone's attention."Maria and I have an announcement to make.Well, two actually."Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Max and Amy smiled encouragingly.They both knew what he was about to say."Maria and I are engaged." Everyone began congratulating them, and getting out of their seats, but Michael held up his hands."There's more."Everyone was now standing, but they quieted and looked him.

"I'm pregnant," Maria said.This came as more of a surprise to everyone.

"Don't worry, it's human," Michael said.Liz and Kyle looked at him in shock.They waited for Max or Isabel to say something about why wouldn't it be, but when they didn't Liz and Kyle both nodded towards Amy.

"Relax, she knows," Michael told them.

"And you're not killing him?" Kyle asked Isabel and Max.

"They know she knows.I asked them if I could tell her," Michael said.Kyle looked towards the two Evans', who nodded.Then the place erupted in noise, as everyone began hugging and congratulating the couple.Liz for her part looked slightly envious, but was happy for them all the same.

Amy DeLuca stood outside, looking at the stars, and wondering just when her little girl had grown up so much.She heard the door open behind her and looked to see Michael slip outside.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. DeLuca?" he asked.

She smiled at him."Call me mom."

He looked apprehensive, but still kind of happy."Look, uh, mom, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Maria," he said simply, and she knew what he meant.

"Take care of her Michael," she told him.He nodded, and she hugged him.He was a bit taken aback, but returned it.He had never had a mom to hug before.

"Now, mom, you're boyfriend is right inside, so quit trying to steal mine," Maria called from the doorway.Amy laughed, and went back into the apartment.Maria walked up to Michael.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He kissed her softly, then she rested her head against his chest.He continued to hold her in silence for several minutes.

Finally, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How I've never had a Christmas that I really liked before now."

She smiled at him."Merry Christmas, Michael."

He kissed her."Merry Christmas."

_"A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight."_

_ _

**END NOTE:**Now, I am aware that this would probably never happen on the show.But before you go screaming at me for being completely insane, I would like to remind you that the spoilers for the actual series have Isabel getting married.So don't yell at me for being unrealistic.And don't worry, the rest of the episodes won't be so goopy, and will be more realistic.So stay tuned.


	10. Moving Day

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 10)

**Title:**Moving Day

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**A lesson in deductive reasoning.Roswell belongs to someone who isn't me.I am someone who is me.Therefore, Roswell does not belong to me.

**Rating:**PG-13

**Category:**M&M, M/L towards the end, mention of I/A, also some Jim/Amy, I guess all this would make it general 

**Summary:**People are moving out, and something's moving in.

**Spoilers:**Everything that's happened so far in the series, nothing that I write is based on anything I've heard for S3.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Please send me feedback.

**Author's Note:**For once, I don't have one.Aren't you devastated?

**Air Date:**January 29, 2002

CRASH!!!!!

"Michael, what did you drop now?"Maria looked up from the box she was packing, hoping it hadn't been anything valuable.

"You know, maybe I wouldn't keep dropping things if you would actually pack inside the box," Michael snapped as he came into the bedroom.Three picture frames, a clock radio, and 5 CD's had already been broken.Of course, he'd managed to put them back together, but it was aggravating.

Maria straightened and placed her hands on her hips."Why don't you just use your powers to make the box bigger?"

"I shouldn't have to!Any normal person could put the stuff in the box so it doesn't fall out!"Maria was also aggravating right now.

"Well, I guess that explains why you're not doing it!" she shouted.

"Oh would you two shut up!You sound like an old married couple," Amy DeLuca said, exasperated with the two of them."Now can we please just finish up here?We still have to clear out my house.And every hour that we don't, that U-haul is costing us money.Oh, wait, no, it's costing ME money.Now move it!"

Michael and Maria muttered apologies, and finished in silence.

Maria looked around her new apartment.It was bigger than Michael's last one, with two bedrooms, the main one for her and Michael, and the smaller one that would be the baby's.It was a third story apartment, and while the kitchen and living room were set up much like Michael's had been, there was a considerably larger amount of space for them, though they were filled with boxes at the moment.The apartment also contained two bathrooms, the one with the shower off the main bedroom, and the other one could be accessed from the living room.All the walls were painted white at the moment, but Maria intended to change that as soon as possible.Excessive amounts of white made everyone in the group edgy after what had happened to Max a year and a half ago.

Maria sighed, trying to think of a way to thank Max.She and Michael owed him big time.Without him they wouldn't have been able to make the move here.When Maria found out she was pregnant, she and Michael quickly realized they were going to need more living space.But more space means more money, and they had no idea how they were going to afford a bigger apartment, especially with all the extra expenses that would soon be coming their way.Thankfully, Max was there to save them.Brody left $1.5 million for Max to operate the museum with, plus a corporate account with all the profits from the museum that hadn't been spent.The year Brody owned the museum, that came to $500 000, as he was a multi-millionaire, and didn't need to spend the profits, or keep any for himself.All told, Max had about $2.5 million to operate a museum with virtually no operating costs.Before Max took over, the majority of the money had been spent on marketing, maintenance and repairs, and salaries.But marketing had become considerably less expensive.Max continued to run monthly ads in magazines, but brochures and flyers could be made free of charge courtesy of alien powers.Same rule applied to maintenance, repairs, and cleaning.Any damage that was done during the day could be fixed with a flick of his or Michael's wrist after closing.Thus, other than the standard utilities and Internet bills, there were next to no expenses for the museum.This enabled Max to give both Michael and Maria substantial raises, more than enough for them to live of off.Hence, the bigger apartment.

Though they had officially moved in today, the furniture wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow.It would be a combination of things from Michael's apartment, and stuff her mom had given them, since she wouldn't have any more use for it.The Valenti's have everything she'd need.But at the moment, the apartment was so barren.Maria was homesick for the old apartment.It had been warm and smelled like home.

"Wanna christen the new place?" Michael asked, coming up behind her.

Maria laughed and turned to face him.This place would be home soon enough."We don't have any furniture." 

Grinning, he held up a sleeping bag."Who needs furniture?"

"Well then why don't we christen the new shower?" she challenged.

Michael's eyes lit up._God, she's brilliant_, he thought."Hell yeah!"Then to her surprise, he scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her off.

Outside, a man sat in his car talking on his cell phone."Sir, we've found her."

"Are you sure it's her?" the man on the other end demanded.

"Positive," the first man replied.

"Good.Now get out of there before somebody sees you, and bring me her location.Now."

"Yes Sir."The man hung up and drove off.

The next afternoon, Maria sat in the Crashdown, in a booth across from Liz and Isabel.Today was the day all the furniture was being moved, and Amy was moving in with the Valenti's.Which still grossed Maria and Kyle out, Maria certainly wasn't about to say anything.Her mom was happy, and wasn't killing Michael for getting her pregnant, and that was all that mattered.The boys were all off moving couches, and beds, and tables, and other assorted household items.Maria had been exempt because of her "fragile condition" (Max and Kyle had both burst into coughing fits to cover their laughter, when she told them that was why she wasn't going to help, and she thought she heard Michael mutter something about 'wasn't so fragile last night', but no one had stopped her), Isabel had used her princess stature to get out of it (which had been met with outright protest from the guys), and Liz had escaped on best friend charges.So the three of them sat catching up, while waiting for Max, Kyle, and Michael to join them.

"So have you guys decided what you're going to name the baby yet?" Liz asked.

Maria smiled softly, and glanced at Isabel."We're thinking about Alexandra Amy."There was no need to explain why, and Isabel smiled sadly, but gratefully at Maria.

"He'd like that," she said.Maria nodded and was about to say something, when Michael walked in the door.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the booth next to Maria.He kissed her softly, immediately wrapping one arm around her shoulders, and placing his other hand on her stomach.Maria was four months along, but still wasn't showing a bit.

Liz and Isabel watched the couple, and exchanged pained glances.The two girls had been growing closer, though sadly it was their mutual jealousy over Michael and Maria's relationship that had first united them.

Isabel was happy that Michael had finally found someone he loved and trusted, and who felt the same way about him.She was happy he had finally found a place where he belonged.But she couldn't help but wonder why she and Alex hadn't deserved that kind of happiness.Alex hadn't visited her since the night she discovered Lonnie in her dreams.She knew he was out there, but dead or alive, and where, she still had no idea.She had tried dreamwalking him, but there was a mental block keeping her and everyone else out.And now, seeing Michael and Maria experience so much happiness tended to remind her of her own failures and lost chances.It hadn't been too late for them, but it seemed to be too late for her.

Liz was feeling the consequences of her decision to listen to Future Max more than ever.Michael and Maria had been given another chance to be together, but she and Max may have lost theirs.By changing the future, Alex had died, Max had slept with Tess, and Tess had left anyways.Liz wasn't even sure if what she had done had saved the world anymore, and if it hadn't, then what was the point?Sure, her and Max had been getting closer again, but there were still so many things separating them.Max still didn't know about Future Max, for one.Liz hadn't gotten the courage to tell him yet.And now with Michael and Maria getting engaged, all Liz could think about was the wedding she was supposed to have had, where she and Max danced under the stars.

Simultaneously, Liz and Isabel sighed, a very depressing sound.Maria looked up with concern."Are you guys okay?" she asked.They both nodded half-heartedly. 

Then Isabel shook her head to clear out the cobwebs, and asked, "So when's the house warming party?"

Sheriff Jim Valenti looked around his house in absolute awe.Amy DeLuca had been living with him for less than twenty-four hours, and already the house was half as messy and twice as girlie.Which wasn't hard to do, considering all feminine items had been burned when Tess left.It had taken Kyle four months to move back into his room, and he only did it after performing a ceremonial cleansing to clear the room of negative energies with Maria, and using his and Isabel's combined powers to completely change the look of the room.There were no more mirrors in it.Jim knew there were still nights where Kyle slept on the couch, even though he had for the most part moved on.Both of the Valenti men were a little bit nervous about having another woman move in with them, but for very different reasons.Kyle had his reservations after what happened with the last one, but he quickly realized that Amy DeLuca was not an evil alien, and decided he didn't like the idea because he was afraid of what he would hear coming from his father's room late at night.The Valenti house was not big, and sound traveled easily.So Kyle had soundproofed his room and his father's, and had accepted the idea, deciding to be happy for his father.Besides, as he put it, he would be out of this hell town in 7 months anyways, so what did he care?

Jim, on the other, was nervous because he hadn't been this close to a woman since Kyle's mother.And that hadn't turned out so well.Mind you, Amy DeLuca was nothing like his ex-wife, and he doubted that she was the just-pick-up-and-leave type, but there was always that fear.But he loved, and wanted to be close to her, so in she came.

Right now, she was taking a bath, and Kyle was out.When Amy got there, the two men had told her one very important rule.She was not allowed to use lavender shower gel.When she asked why, they both replied with a single word, "Tess."She asked no more questions and said she preferred strawberry anyways.

So with the smell of strawberries lightly perfuming the house, Jim Valenti laid back in his recliner, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time.For once, all seemed to be right with the world.

The ringing of the phone broke him out of his reverie.

"Hello?" he grumbled, angry at having the peace disturbed.

"Sheriff?"Deputy Hanson._Great, just who I want to talk to._

"What is it Deputy?"

"Well Sir, I was just talking to the Sergeant, and he said he was reviewing your employee profile, and found out that in all your years of being Sheriff you've only taken two weeks of vacation, not counting of course your suspension last year."

"What's your point Deputy?" Jim growled, growing more irritated.

"Well, the point Sheriff, is that Sergeant Benton thinks now would be a good time for you to make up for all that vacation time you missed.Actually, Sir, he's demanding that you do it."

"Why?" Jim demanded, incredulous.

"I'm not exactly sure Sir.He didn't say.But as I was leaving I thought I heard him mutter something about needing you out of the way," Hanson replied hesitantly.

"Look Hanson, you tell Benton that if he wants me off duty, he can tell me himself, and he better have a damn good reason why."

"Actually Sheriff, he was expecting you to say that.He said he wouldn't take your phone calls, and that you would be blocked out of the station until he says so," the Deputy said, sounding like a messenger waiting to be shoot.

Jim was tempted, but figured Hanson wouldn't know anything else.He would take this up with Benton."Thank you, Deputy," he said in a tight voice.

"Sheriff."Then all Jim heard was a dial tone, signaling that Hanson had hung up.

_What the hell is going on?_

Kyle surveyed the apartment and the people in it.They were having a mini house warming/engagement party at Michael and Maria's.In the two short days that they had been living there, they had managed to decorate the place and get completely settled.All the furniture and accessories were in place, except in the baby's room.The walls had all been "painted", thanks to Michael's powers, though Maria had obviously chosen the colours.The baby's room was a soft pink for the little girl that would be living there.The living room had been done in blue, and the kitchen was a emerald green.The bathrooms were both a pastel yellow.The only room that differed from this pattern was the master bedroom.The walls in there were a midnight blue, with gold sparkles clearly meant to represent the stars. The bedclothes and curtains were designed to match.It was the only room that seemed to reflect a combination of both Michael and Maria's personalities.It figured it would be the bedroom.

The bright colours of the apartment presented a bit of a contrast to the people in it.Kyle's father was clearly upset about something, but what was trying to hide it.He seemed slightly cheered up by talking to Michael about living with DeLuca women, but it was only helping so much.Amy was chatting up Isabel, who was laughing, though it was clearly all the people finding happy lives together was making her think about Alex, and not in a happy memories sort of way.Liz was listening to Maria go on about her wedding plans with thinly veiled jealousy, though Maria seemed oblivious to it.Max was watching Liz pretending to be happy for her friend with a frown.

_Yeah_, Kyle thought,_ par-ty!_

Liz sat listening to Maria talk about her wedding, which was likely going to take place the week after school finished.She had been going on for about 10 minutes now, and Liz decided she needed a break.

"Maria?" Liz blurted out, interrupting her in the middle of the sentence.She didn't want to spoil her friends happiness, but she also couldn't help the painful memories this was all bringing back."I'm not feeling so well.I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"O-…" Maria began, but Liz was already out the door, "…kay."She thought about going after her, but it was obvious Liz didn't really want to talk to her right now.She saw Max follow her out, and figured Liz was in good hands.Maria wandered over to where everyone else was gathered around her mother, Jim, and Michael.Amy was tearing into the two men for making fun of the sleeping habits of her and her daughter, much to Kyle and Isabel's amusement.

"We do not snore!" she cried.

Max caught up with Liz in a park about a block away from the apartment.She was crying softly on one of the swings.Max knelt in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees.

"Liz, what is it?What happened?" Max asked, his entire body filled with worry.

"It…was…suppos'd…to…be…us," Liz managed to get out through sobs.She threw herself into his arms, crying to hard to talk.Max held silently, waiting for her to get it all out.Her sobs finally subsided.

"Liz, what do you mean?" Max asked, trying to sound soothing.

Her next words came out in a rush."It was supposed to be us getting married, after high school, but you told me to change it and I did and now everything's in ruins except for them but it was supposed to be us and I feel so bad!"

Max was more confused than before if possible."Liz, what on earth are you talking about?"

Liz closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths.She opened them again, and looked straight into Max's eyes._It's now or never_, she told herself."Max, there's something I have to tell you."

_TBC…_

_ _

**A/N:**Yeah, it was a bit shorter than the rest, but the last one was longer than the rest, so it works out.

_ _


	11. Worse

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 11)

**Title:**Worse

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**Roswell does not belong to me.If it did, you would never see Michael in more than boxers.

**Rating:**PG-13

**Category:**M&M and M/L 

**Summary:**Dreams and the future aren't always what you'd hope they'd be.

**Spoilers:**Everything up to the end of season 2.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback is the food of life.Or fanfiction at any rate.

**Author's Note:**Takes place immediately after "Moving Day".And for those of you who have mentioned this, I am aware that the actual premiere date for the show is October 16.I made up my air dates before they announced that, which is why I have the premiere date for this series the week before.

**Air Date:**February 5, 2002

Liz closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths.She opened them again, and looked straight into Max's eyes._It's now or never_, she told herself."Max, there's something I have to tell you."

Max nodded."Of course.You can tell me anything Liz."

Liz hesitated."Maybe we should sit down."She walked over to the nearest picnic table and sat on the table top, placing her feet on the bench.Max sat down beside her."Do you remember the night you came to my place with the mariachi band?"

Max laughed and nodded."Yeah.Wow, that was embarrassing."

Liz smiled at the memory of him standing there singing in Spanish, and briefly wondered if he still remembered the words.But it passed quickly, and her face darkened."That night a future version of you came to me.Apparently with a modification the Granolith was capable of time travel.I guess we'll never know now.Anyways, he told me that in fourteen years the world would end because you and I were together.He told me I had to make you fall out of love with me."

"Why?" Max interrupted.It didn't make any sense to him.

Liz's voice was thick with emotion as she told him the next part."The night of the concert, the night you saw me with Kyle, you and I made love for the first time.And after that, nothing could come between us.Eventually Tess got sick of it, and left Roswell, and no one heard from her again.And when your enemies attacked, you guys were weakened without her.You were meant to be a unit of four to defeat them, and without Tess, the world was destroyed.So I had to make you fall out of love with me so Tess wouldn't leave.And we all know how well that went."

"Oh god, Liz, I'm so sorry.Why didn't you ever say anything?" Max wrapped his arms around Liz who had begun crying again.

"Because I was afraid to.Before I was afraid it would end the world.After Tess left I was afraid you would hate me.I already felt so guilty, like everything that had happened was my fault, and it was, and I just didn't know what to do," Liz said quickly.

"Liz, it wasn't your fault.I can't believe you carried this alone for so long," Max said soothingly.

Liz knew Maria and Kyle knew about what had happened, but she didn't mention anything, because neither of them had been much help in the matter, and she hadn't mentioned any of these things to either of them, so Max was still essentially right in his assumption that she had been alone in dealing with all of this."Max, there's more.You and I, we were supposed to get married.Right after high school, in an Elvis chapel in Las Vegas.And now there's all this talk about Michael and Maria getting married…"

"…and all you can think about is the wedding you were supposed to have," Max finished for her, understanding.

Liz nodded, and sniffled."I feel so guilty, cuz she's my best friend, and I should be happy for her, but I keep thinking that it was supposed to be me.It's so selfish."

Max cupped her cheek."Liz, it's not selfish.You gave up your entire future to stop something that happened anyways.What you're feeling is completely understandable."He kissed her then, softly, and Liz felt like some of her burden had been lifted.She still wasn't ready to go do cartwheels for Maria, but she could at least be happy for her friend.

"Liz," Max began, hesitantly, "It might be too late for our Vegas wedding, but it's not to late for us."Liz looked into his eyes, and nodded, but didn't say anything, because she still wasn't convinced he was right.

It was 1:23am, and Maria was sleeping peacefully in Michael's arms when she heard the knocking at the door.Sitting up, she noticed that Michael was still sound asleep, so she pulled on a robe, and walked sleepily to the door.Yawning, Maria pulled open the door, but was shocked fully awake at what she saw on the other side.

Eyes wide, Maria whispered, "Daddy?"

The man nodded, opened his arms, and Maria fainted dead away.

When Michael heard the knock, he woke up, but it didn't really register.When he heard the thump as Maria hit the ground, it did.Throwing on a pair of sweats, Michael ran out of the bedroom.In the living room, he saw a strange man shaking an unconscious Maria in a way that bordered on violent.

"Get the hell away from her!" Michael shouted.He ran to Maria's side, and pushed the other man away.He picked her up and carried her over to the couch checking that she was okay.When he determined that other than the fact that she had passed out she was okay, he turned back to the man standing in the middle of his apartment."Who the hell are you?" Michael shouted as he studied the man.He was about the same height as Michael, with sandy blond hair in a short, almost military style haircut, and blue eyes.He looked vaguely familiar to Michael at first glance, and when he looked closer he realized where he'd seen him before.In Maria's head.

"I'm Maria's father, who are you?" Peter DeLuca demanded, crossing his arms defensively.But something seemed off about his posture to Michael.

Glaring at the man, Michael responded, "I'm her fiancé.Now what are you doing in our apartment in the middle of the night?"Peter looked surprised, but the shock he was portraying didn't seem to reach his eyes.Michael grew more suspicious of him as he thought of something else before the man could respond."Wait, better question.How did you get in here?There's a front door, and you have to be buzzed in.All we heard was the knock on our door."

"The lock was broken, I just walked in," Peter replied smoothly.Michael knew for a fact that the man was lying.The day he and Maria had moved in, Michael had used his powers to change the consistency of the lock so that it would be unbreakable.The safety of Maria and their child was one of the most important things to him, and anyone who didn't know the code on the keypad for the electronic lock wouldn't be able to get into the building.And he had checked that the lock was working when everyone had left earlier.Michael didn't say anything, wanting to know what the man was up to.Instead, he turned back to Maria, who was waking on the couch.

Maria groaned and rubbed the back of her head."Why don't we ever get a place with carpeting?" she grumbled.

"Rug burn," Michael muttered, eliciting a short laugh from her."Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I just had this weird dream where my father was here…" she paused, glancing over Michael's shoulder, "… and oh, look he is."She sat up.Michael placed his hand on her back, and sent her a flash of what he had found out while she was unconscious, warning her not to trust him.She gave Michael a look telling him that wasn't an issue in the first place, and stood up.

"It's been a long time, sweetie," Peter said smiling at her, an expression which once again didn't quite reach his eyes.He opened his arms to hug her.

Maria regarded him coolly, not revealing any of the emotions that were tumbling around inside her.She crossed her arms over her chest."Yeah, it has."Michael came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, locking his hands protectively over her stomach. Her father cleared his throat, and withdrew his arms."Peter, meet Michael, my fiancé." 

The two men gazed at each other levelly."We've met," her father replied dryly."Maria, I really don't approve…"

Maria cut him off."You've been out of my life for over a decade.I really don't care what you do or don't approve of."

Somewhat taken aback, he tried, "Well, I don't think your mother…"

And was once again interrupted."And because you've been out of my life for a decade, you don't have the right to waltz back in and presume you know anything about me or my mother.Now is whatever you're here for actually so important that it has to be dealt with at one-thirty in the morning, or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I suppose it can wait.Would you be willing to have lunch tomorrow?" Maria nodded, and he continued."Fine.Call your mother, I'd like to see her too.I have a feeling we all have a lot to catch up on.I'll send the limo over at 11:30."With that, he walked out the door.

Early the next morning, Maria called her mom to tell her what had happened.Amy rushed right over, along with Jim Valenti.Michael had explained to both of them why he didn't trust the man.

"And besides," Michael finished, "there's still the question of how he found me and Maria."

"411?" Maria suggested.

"But you just moved in here," Amy pointed out.

"And we're unlisted," Michael added."It would have been easier for him to find Amy.The Valenti's house was the forwarding address she left with the people who moved into your old place, plus everyone in this town knows him.But he came to us instead.It just doesn't make sense."

"Michael's right," Jim agreed."There's also something about the timing of it.I'm forced out of my office because they need me out of the way, then he shows up?It's just too much of a coincidence."

"Are we sure he's really my father?What if he's some shapeshifter alien or something?" Maria asked.

Michael nodded."It's possible.We can ask Isabel to do a dream walk on him, see what she turns up.I'm gonna call them now, tell everyone to meet us at the Crashdown at 2:30, so we can talk about this."

Michael and Maria went to go call people using both their line and Maria's cell phone.When the buzzer went off signalling the arrival of someone downstairs, Amy pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?" she said.

"Amy?It's Peter.Are you girls ready?" came the voice on the other end.

"Yes, we'll be right down," Amy said tersely, before severing the connection.Maria and Michael came back into the room."He's here," she told them.

"We're going with you," Jim, said signalling to Michael and himself.

Maria protested."We can take care of ourselves."

"Maria, I'm not taking any chances with this.Either we go with you, or you don't go at all," Michael said firmly.

While Maria wasn't happy about being ordered around, she knew she would feel safer with Michael there, so all she said was, "Fine.We going?"Everyone nodded and walked out of the apartment, wishing they knew what they were dealing with.

Liz was exhausted as she walked downstairs.She and Max had stayed in the park until five in the morning, just talking about everything that had happened in the last year.Liz felt better about their relationship, and a lot of the barriers between them had been removed, but there was still something separating them.Liz still couldn't trust Max because every time she touched him, she was reminded of the fact that Tess had touched him the same way, and more.They weren't close the same way anymore.When they kissed, neither of them received flashes.Liz's mind had been closed off to Max since that time he kissed before he left for the Granolith chamber.And she had learned to block out the flashes she got from him a month after that, when every time they kissed she would receive one of Tess.Their connection wasn't what it once was, and Liz still didn't trust him enough to open herself up to him like that again.This was another area where she envied Michael and Maria, who could now communicate specific feelings and images to each other with a single touch.But after last night, Liz had begun to feel that there was some hope that maybe, someday, she and Max could be that close again.

Liz sighed, pushing thoughts of her relationship aside, remembering why she was meeting everyone in the first place.Another potential alien crisis._I wonder if it will ever stop?_ she thought as she slid into the booth next to Max, and across from Isabel and Kyle.

It was less than five minutes after Liz showed up that the limousine stopped in front of the café.It had been a very tense two hours.Neither of the two DeLuca women were thrilled to be in the presence of the man who had deserted them only to suspiciously reappear in their lives.As for Peter DeLuca, he was obviously unhappy about Michael and Jim insisting they join the family reunion, and nobody believed it was because he didn't want to have to pay for two extra mouths.Though Jim and Michael did make a point of ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.So it came as a great relief to everyone when they reached the Crashdown.Maria, Amy, Jim, and Michael climbed out of the vehicle.Peter looked like he might follow them, but after quickly glancing around the café, he decided against it.

"I really must be going, but it's been wonderful seeing you two girls again.I'll be in touch," Peter paused as Maria snorted and tried to cover it with a cough."No really, I guarantee, I'll be seeing you all sooner than you'd think."Michael and Jim exchanged a wary look, not really sure if the man's statement was meant as a promise or a threat.Goodbyes were said, and then Peter DeLuca drove off in the limo.

"Funny," Maria murmured, "In my fantasy, he didn't drive off again."Michael sighed, and put his arm around her.He knew what it was like to be disappointed by the man you thought was your father.Maria shook her head and grab Michael's, pulling him down to kiss her.She smiled, but Michael could see it didn't quite reach her eyes."Come on.Let's go find out what my bastard father is up to."Maria practically skipped into the Crashdown and began filling in the rest of the gang on what was going on, leaving Amy impressed with her daughter's resiliency, and Michael remembering something she once told him about faking things.Sighing, he followed her inside.

Inside the limo, Peter DeLuca picked up his ringing cell phone.

"DeLuca," he said.

"Where the hell are you?" the voice on the other end screamed.

"Something came up.We couldn't get them," Peter replied calmly.

"What do you mean something came up?" the voice on the other end cried.

"Two somethings actually.Valenti and Guerin showed up.Refused to leave them alone.Even went with them to the bathrooms.Paranoid men, really.But dangerous.I couldn't risk it, they could have beaten us too easily.We'll just have to do this a different way," he said smoothly.

"Damnit DeLuca!You get me those kids.No more screw ups!Understand?" the aggravated voice shouted.

"Consider it done," Peter said before hanging up.

Maria sat on Michael's lap in the Evans' living room.On the way over there, Michael had told her that he knew what she was feeling, and that she didn't need to pretend.Maria knew this was true, and told him she was pretending for him.He'd nodded his understanding, and had just held her protectively the rest of the way.It wasn't that Maria wasn't happy with her life, she was more than happy with it.It was just disappointing, for her father to come back like this, with some sinister alterior motive that threatened her life, Michael, her mom, her child, maybe even everyone else in the group.Maybe disappointing wasn't the right word for it.Enraging, perhaps. 

So now everyone sat waiting for Isabel to come downstairs from dreamwalking Peter DeLuca, hoping they would at least have a clue as to what the threat was.

It was a few more minutes before Isabel joined everyone in the living room.When she did, she was white as a sheet, and looked like she was reliving one of her worst nightmares.

"What is it?" Max asked, straightening.Isabel looked at her brother, a look that was a mixture of fear and regret.

"What?Skins?Shapeshifters?Freaky bounty hunters?Dupes?"Maria's eyes widened at her last suggestion."Oh god, please, tell me Rath's not my father, that would just be too weird."

Isabel glared at Maria, effectively silencing her. "It's not any of those."

Kyle stood up."Then what is it?"

Isabel said only one word."Worse."

TBC… 

_ _

**A/N:**I have absolutely no idea what the name of Maria's father actually is, or if it's ever been given.If anyone knows it, please feel free to tell me, and I'll make the change.


	12. Welcome

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 12)

**Title:**Welcome

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Roswell.

**Rating:**PG-13

**Category:**M&M 

**Summary:**Peter DeLuca threatens the group.Sorry, I can't give you a better summary without giving away everything.

**Spoilers:**Everything up to the end of season 2.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback is the food of life.Or fanfiction at any rate.

**Author's Note:**Takes place immediately after "Worse".

**Air Date:**February 12, 2002

Isabel looked at her brother, a look that was a mixture of fear and regret.

"What?Skins?Shapeshifters?Freaky bounty hunters?Dupes?"Maria's eyes widened at her last suggestion."Oh god, please, tell me Rath's not my father, that would just be too weird."

Isabel glared at Maria, effectively silencing her."It's not any of those."

Kyle stood up."Then what is it?"

Isabel said only one word."Worse."

"Worse?There's something worse than all that?Well that's encouraging," Kyle muttered, sitting back down.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.Isabel hesitated."He's government.Not FBI.Something else, I'm not sure what."Everyone cast a discreet glance at Max, who given his experience in the White Room at the hands of the government seemed relatively calm, though the fear was evident on his face.

"How is that worse?I mean, I thought aliens with super powers would be harder to deal with," Amy said, confused.

Isabel was about to speak, but Max interrupted her."It's worse, because they have unlimited resources, spy equipment, any other number of things to use against us.It's worse, because they're human.People notice when they die."

"People are getting killed now?" Amy cried, her eyes wide in shock.

"No one's getting killed," Michael said, quietly but firmly.Maria knew he was thinking about Pierce, his eyes had that haunted look he'd had for months after it happened.She placed her hand over his, and he gave it a little squeeze.

"I can't believe my father's with those nuts hunting you people!" Maria exclaimed.

Isabel finally got her chance to speak."That's not why it's worse.Well, it's part of it, but there's more.And he's not your father.Not really, anymore."

Everyone waited for her to continue, and when she didn't, Maria spoke up."Look Isabel, while I appreciate a flare for dramatics as much as anyone, this isn't really the time.Now, are you going to tell us what the hell you saw in his head, or you going to keep being cryptic suspense girl?Cuz if you are, I'll just go beat the information out of him myself."At everyone's shocked expressions, Maria shrugged sheepishly."Sorry.Hormones and stress don't make a good combination."

Isabel sighed."You know how Larek would invade Brody's body with his mind, and control him?Well Khivar did that to your father.For eight years, almost non-stop.He took over about six months after your father left you, and only let go of him after Pierce got to be head of the Special Unit."This news came as a shock to everyone.

"But Khivar's not in control of him now, right?" Michael asked.

Isabel hesitated, again hating to be the bearer of bad news."Not technically, no.But after all that time sharing his body, Peter DeLuca's not really sure who or what he is.Some of Khivar's knowledge and powers stayed with him, because of the length of his possession.It's why the government keeps him working for them, even though he's a bit of a nut job.He knows so much about us, about where we come from, even if he doesn't really understand most of it."

"What does he want with me?" Maria asked hoarsely.

"The baby.His official assignment is to get as many of us into custody for study as possible, but the top priority is you because of the child inside you," Isabel said softly.Maria swallowed hard, and both her's and Michael's hands went to cover her stomach protectively.

"How did you find all this out just from dreamwalking him?" Max asked.

"When you're insane, your mind's an open book because you have no real control over it.It was easy to find what I was looking for," Isabel replied.

Maria looked up."Why did he want my mom?I'm assuming he was gonna try to take us yesterday, but that got stopped when Michael and Jim showed up.What does he want with her?"Maria looked at her mother with concern.She could see the woman was clearly overwhelmed by all of this.

"He blames her for his possession.He thinks that she drove him away, and that was what made it happened.And when Khivar took over his mind, he started thinking of her as an enemy.Mix anger and spending eight years sharing your brain with a guy who's policy is to eliminate your enemies, you wind up with some twisted ideas.He wants her for vengeance, that's all.Like I said, the guy isn't playing with a full deck anymore," Isabel shrugged helplessly.She felt bad for Mrs. DeLuca, she really did.She had just found about all this alien stuff, and now she was right at the centre of it.

"So what do we do?" Liz asked.

"We take him out," Max said.He didn't like it, but he really didn't think they had any other choice.

Michael looked up sharply.He didn't want to be responsible for another death.But as much as he hated to admit it, it probably was the only way.If they didn't kill him, he would kill Maria, their child, and who knows how many of the others.Before Michael could say anything though, Max spoke up.

"I'll be the one to do it," Max said.His voice was shaky, but his tone was determined.

"No way," Michael protested."It should be me."Maria looked at him, her eyes big, and filled with fear.

"If there is one person who shouldn't do it, it's you," Max replied, shaking his head."You've already been through this once, I can't let you again.Besides, you have a family to protect.If you get killed, or arrested, what good will it do them?"

Michael looked at Maria, and knew that Max was right.He would do anything to keep Maria and his child safe.He would kill Peter in a second if he came for them, but he couldn't go off on some kamikaze mission."You're not going alone," Michael told Max in a tone of voice that said it was not open for argument.

"I'll go," Kyle volunteered.

"No," Isabel said."It's me and Max, and that's it.No one else."Kyle, Liz, and Jim all looked like they were about to protest, but a look from Isabel stopped them.

"Fine," Max said standing up and taking control."We'll deal with this.For now, no one goes anywhere alone, understand?"

Everyone nodded, and stood up to leave.Michael pulled Max over to the side."Max, he's after Maria.Get him, or I'll go after him myself."Max nodded in silent understanding, and Michael left with Maria.

Maria had just turned the Jetta onto the street of their apartment when the back two tires blew out.

"What the hell?" she said, both her and Michael getting out of the car.Then she was knocked off her feet by a blast of energy.Screaming, she fell to the ground.Michael grabbed Maria and put sat her on the ground between him and the car, shielding her as much as possible.The barrage of fire continued.Michael fired random energy blasts into the darkness, but he couldn't tell where the other person was.Giving up on the offensive, Michael used his powers to create an invisible barrier around him and Maria, as they ran for cover in their building.Whatever had attacked them had apparently given up, and they made it to their apartment without incident.After quickly checking to make sure no one was waiting for them inside, Michael put up a shield to keep anyone from getting in.He turned to Maria who was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.The energy had hit her on the hip, and he quickly healed the wound that had been left there.After checking to make sure the baby was okay, he cupped her face in his hand, and looked into her eyes.

"We're leaving," he told her.She nodded tiredly, and went to pack a bag.

Isabel and Max spent most of the night trying to find Peter DeLuca, without any luck.From dreamwalking him, Isabel had managed to get the location of the hotel he was staying at, registered under a false name of course.Luke Peters.Very original.Apparently the insanity had also made him somewhat sloppy in his work.Though they could have figured that out based on the fact that he turned his official assignment into a vengeance gig.They checked the hotel, but he wasn't there.They tried a few bars in the area, and a couple of other hotels in town, but quickly realized they were on a wild goose chase.Frustrated with defeat, Max and Isabel returned home.Isabel agreed to try dreamwalking Peter again, to see if she could get any more information from him, but he wasn't sleeping and she couldn't get in.Max decided they would go talk to Michael first thing in the morning to figure out what they were going to do, but for the moment they should try and get some sleep.Thus, Max and Isabel both fell into fitful sleeps, haunted by dreams of alien hunters and white rooms.

Max woke up shortly after six in the morning.He found Isabel already awake, and they immediately headed for Michael and Maria's.When they got there, they were both surprised to see Michael throwing a suitcase in the backseat of the Jetta.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Max called, jumping out of his car, and running over to where his friend was standing.

"Leaving," Michael stated flatly, as he jogged back to the curb to pick up another bag.

"Leaving?" Max said angrily."Michael, you can't just leave!" 

"Watch me," he replied.

"Damnit, Michael!What about Maria?She needs you, to look after her and the baby," Max asked.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy."Yeah, she does.Which is why I'm taking her the hell out of here.They attacked us last night, about 20 feet from here.And since he was busy trying to kill us, I'm assuming you two didn't have any luck finding him."Max cast his eyes to the floor guiltily, confirming Michael's suspicions."They know where we live, Maxwell, they have a freakin' all access pass to our house.Now I'm not gonna sit around here and wait for them to come for us.I'm getting Maria someplace safe, and then we'll figure out how to deal with this guy."Max nodded, backing off."You actually thought I would just up and leave her?" Michael demanded, outraged.

Max was saved from having to give Michael an answer that would only make him angrier when Maria came out of the building, carrying what appeared to be the final suitcase."This is the last of them," she told Michael, tossing it in the trunk, and then slammed it shut.She looked at Max and Isabel."Take care of my mom for me, will you?Let her know I'm okay?"Isabel nodded, and gave the girl a quick hug. 

"Michael, where are you going?" Max asked.

"I can't tell you.I'll let you know when we get there," Michael promised.Max didn't like not knowing where the two were headed, but he could understand why Michael wouldn't want anyone to know.Less chance of being found.

"Be careful," Max cautioned him.

Michael nodded and checked to see if anyone was watching.Fortunately, at this hour there was literally no one on the streets.Placing his hand on the hood of the car, he concentrated and focused his energy.The others watched in amazement as the once red car turned a deep blue colour.The he waved his hand over both license plates and changed the numbers on them.When that was done, he climbed into the driver's side of the car.

Maria was already in the passenger seat."I've got my cell," Maria called."You find anything out, call us."Max and Isabel nodded, and Michael sped off.

Michael and Maria had been on the road for a little over two hours now.For the first hour they had stuck to busy, heavily trafficked highways, hoping that if anyone was following them they would be able to lose them in the sea of cars.For the last hour, they had been on near-deserted roads, having seen only three cars pass them.Maria had fallen asleep shortly after they'd left the highway, and continued to slumber peacefully in the seat next to Michael.Michael sighed watching her, wondering how anyone, especially her own father, could want to hurt this angelic creature.Michael was broken out of thoughts when another car appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the back of theirs.The impact jolted Maria awake."What's going on?" she asked, her eyes still cloudy with sleep.

Michael gritted his teeth, and checked the mirror.The car behind them was preparing to hit them again.He pushed the accelerator to the floor, forcing the Jetta to speeds it couldn't have handled before he had used his powers to soup it up."They found us," was all he said.

Maria closed her eyes, and braced herself."Oh god," she muttered, clinging to the door handle and Michael's leg as if her life depended on it, knowing there was a good possibility that it did.The other car rushed forward again, but this time Michael swerved to avoid it and instead of the car hitting them head on it grazed against the back corner.Maria took a quick look at the road they were driving on.It seemed to run along the edge of small but steep cliff.When Michael had swerved, he had inadvertently moved closer to the guardrail.The other car now had enough room to pull up beside them, and was trying to force them over the edge.Michael was doing his best to counteract the effects of the blows of the other car, but there just wasn't enough room.He tried speeding up to get away from them, but the other car kept pace easily.Maria covered her ears as the side of the Jetta scraped along the metal railing, creating sparks and a hideous screeching noise.Maria looked over in horror as she saw the other car back away, then head for them at full force.Before the car hit, she knew they would go over the edge.She heard the crunch of the two cars crashing together, the snapping of metal when the guardrail broke, and Michael calling her name.Then everything went black.

Max paced anxiously around the Valenti's living room.Amy sat in a chair, tapping her foot nervously and glancing at her watch every five seconds.Jim stood behind her, absently rubbing her shoulders.Kyle sat with his head in his hands.Isabel had busied herself with making everyone tea.And Liz sat silently watching Max.A tight knot of worry and dread had settled itself in her stomach, and Max's pacing was giving her motion sickness.The only sounds in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall, the clock that showed that it been over twelve hours and 46 minutes since Michael and Maria had left.And they hadn't heard a word from them since.

Suddenly, Max stopped pacing and announced, "This is taking too long."Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of his voice, and looked up."I don't like this.We should have heard something from them by now."

Liz nodded."Max is right, something's wrong."She looked over to where Amy was sitting.The woman looked paler and more tired than Liz had ever seen her.Which, given the circumstances, Liz could understand.All of this was a lot to take in, coupled with the fact that her daughter was in life-threatening danger, and it was a wonder Amy was holding up as well as she was.Liz wished she could promise the woman who had been like a second mother to her that everything was fine, that nothing bad had happened to her daughter.But she realized that at this point, there was nothing she could promise that Amy would believe, especially since Liz herself didn't believe it.But she felt she should say something."Michael will take care of her," she told Amy gently.Amy nodded, and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"What do we do, then?" Jim asked.

Though the question was open to everyone, it was really intended for Max.Even now, everyone still looked to him to be their leader.Which was why Max hated to disappoint them.He tried desperately to think of something, anything, they could do, but came up blank.Max half-sighed, half-growled in defeat."I don't know," he said to a room full of people, whose morale was at an all-time low.And he had no clue how to fix it.

Maria woke up with a killer headache.She groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes.At first she was confused by her surroundings, but the memory of what had happened came back to her, and she realized she must be in the new government compound for slicing and dicing aliens.Speaking of aliens, she looked to her right, and was infinitely relieved to see Michael next to her.He was unconscious, but he was breathing and he was with her, and for that she was thankful.Rubbing her head, she took in the room she was in.She and Michael were lying on a single bed that was little more than a cot.The room that held it was small and barren.It felt cold and sterile, and Maria shuddered a little.Across the room from the cot was a toilet and a sink.Apparently privacy wasn't a big concern here.Other than that, the room held no furniture.Maria glanced down, to see her regular clothes had been replaced with white scrubs, as had Michael's.And since both she and Michael had been unconscious since the crash, it meant that someone else had changed them for her._Oh god, _she thought, feeling sick and violated beyond belief.Though she supposed that if having her clothes changed was the worst thing that happened to her in here she should consider herself lucky.Maria shivered, and hugged herself.The walls of the room and everything in it were white._God, _Maria thought, _what is it with these people and white?Honestly, would a little colour kill them?Why not yellow, or orange, or purple?No, it's got to be white._All the white was creepy and unnerving, and she supposed that was the effect they were going for.

Beside her, Michael stirred and groaned.He opened his eyes."What the hell?" he muttered, looking around."Why is it always white?"

Maria smiled despite the situation.She gently pushed a piece of hair off his forehead."Morning," she said softly. 

He looked up at her, and the relief that she was okay, that she was there was evident in his eyes.He pulled her down to him, and kissed her tenderly, almost as if he was checking that she was really there.Maria sighed, being in Michael's arms causing her to momentarily forget where she was.That moment was brief, however, as the door to the room opened and closed with a metallic click.A cold, uncaring voice said, "Morning lovebirds."Peter DeLuca stood smiling cruelly at them.

Michael pulled back, but didn't let go of Maria.They both stood up, trying to seem as defiant as possible."Where the hell are we?" Michael demanded.

The man's smile didn't waver."Somewhere where no one can find you and you can't possibly escape from, so I wouldn't even bother trying.If you do, your little girlfriend will be killed.Understand?"

Maria shuddered, and Michael pulled her closer."What do you want from us?"

"I thought you knew that.We want to study you, and the child in her.Now, we weren't expecting the both of you, so only one room is prepared.Play nicely and don't try to fight, we'll let you stay together.Try anything, and the next time you'll see each other will be on the day of your execution.Do I make myself clear?"Peter looked between the two.Michael tensed, and his eyes flared with anger, but he said nothing, once again tightening his grip on Maria.Maria looked much the same way, but also remained silent.By unspoken agreement, the two realized that even though they despised having to take orders from this man, it was better to be compliant and together, then defiant and dead."I thought you'd see things my way.The tests begin tomorrow.See you then."He turned and walked towards the door.

The sight of the arrogant bastard walking away from them after threatening Maria like that was too much for Michael.He couldn't help what he said next."We have friends.They'll come for us.We took out the FBI before, we can do it again."

Peter paused, and looked over his shoulder at the pair."Yes, I suppose you could.But you're not dealing with the FBI.The US government sent them once to do this job, and they failed.We don't make the same mistakes twice.You're playing in the big leagues now, kiddies.This is the CIA."He grinned evilly at their stunned faces."Welcome."

TBC… 


	13. Alien Abductee

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 13)

**Title:**Alien Abductee

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Roswell.

**Rating:**PG-13 perhaps R

**Category:**M&M, some M/L as it turns out 

**Summary:**Michael and Maria try to survive their captivity while the others look for a way to save them.

**Spoilers:**Everything up to the end of season 2.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback is the food of life.Or fanfiction at any rate.

**Author's Note:**Hey everyone!The season is now more than half done.Just 8 episodes left!Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted me to do a repost of the first half before I get into the final little miniseries of the season.I'll only do it if enough people want it, and I promise not to be slower on new episodes.So let me know, k?Thanks JOh, and this takes place immediately after "Welcome".

**Air Date:**February 19, 2002

The sight of the arrogant bastard walking away from them after threatening Maria like that was too much for Michael.He couldn't help what he said next."We have friends.They'll come for us.We took out the FBI before, we can do it again."

Peter paused, and looked over his shoulder at the pair."Yes, I suppose you could.But you're not dealing with the FBI.The US government sent them once to do this job, and they failed.We don't make the same mistakes twice.You're playing in the big leagues now, kiddies.This is the CIA."He grinned evilly at their stunned faces."Welcome."

Satisfied that he had sufficiently shocked them for one day, Peter DeLuca spun on his heel and marched out the door, it slamming shut behind him.

"Oh.Shit." Maria said flopping down on the tiny bed.Michael paced angrily in front of her.He looked like he wanted to punch something, or blow something up.And Maria didn't doubt for a second that he would have if there had been anything to punch or blow up.Finally growling in resignation, Michael sat down next to Maria, taking a good look at her.There were a couple of bruises on her face and a few more on her arms from when they had gone over the cliff.He placed his hand over one of them, and focused his energy.Or tried to anyways.He didn't seem to have any.He couldn't connect with her either, and this scared him more than anything.He pulled his hand back.The bruise was still there, and she was looking at him with questioning eyes.He closed his eyes and tried again, but there was still nothing.

"Damnit!" he shouted."The walls must be lead."

"No," a voice came from overhead.Maria and Michael looked up to see a small speaker in the middle of the ceiling."But the drug in your system is.We've made some adjustments since your friend Max was with us.Yes, we can hear you.And see you.Wave for the camera kiddies."

"Jeez," Maria muttered, "It's like 'Big Brother' in Satan's house."Michael snorted.

Peter chuckled over the intercom."Ah, Maria.As spunky as I remember.We'll see how long it lasts."Then there was a click, signaling Peter had turned his mike off.

"This place just gets better and better.I wonder if they have a pool.We could honeymoon here," Maria quipped as she stood up.

Michael looked at her warily."Maria…"

She cut him off."What do you suppose they charge?Cuz you know, judging from the décor, it might be a little too expensive for our tastes," she said in a rush.She was now walking back and forth in the room, hugging herself, both her body and voice shaking desperately.Michael stood up and pulled her to him.The small girl trembled violently in his arms, and he held her as tightly as he could, gently stroking her back with one hand.A loud sob escaped her mouth, and Michael pressed his lips to the crown of her head.She cried into his chest for a few minutes before she spoke.

"What are we going to do?" she said in a voice that was so soft, so defeated, it broke Michael's heart.

"We'll think of something.We'll find a way out," he told her, trying to sound reassuring, but he knew it wasn't really effective.He was in no way sure himself.They would obviously have stepped up security since the last time.Isabel had never been able to dreamwalk him, and he wasn't sure if she could reach Maria or not.And even if the others did manage to contact them, there would be no way they could share the plan, not without the people watching them finding out.They had taken away his ability to connect to Maria, and talking about their escape wasn't really an option.

Maria looked up at him.She did her best to convey her trust to him, but the doubts she had were written all over her face.Michael sighed, and knew that they were written all over his too.

Liz slipped out of the Evans' guest room, and padded over to Max's.They had realized that there was nothing they could do at the moment.Isabel was too tired (apparently wandering around in a psychopaths head for half an hour was hard work) to try to dreamwalk either Michael or Maria.Liz hadn't been able to get into Michael's head, which wasn't a huge surprise.It was a well known fact that Maria was the only person Michael had ever let inside him.But there was something keeping Liz out of Maria's mind too.She could sense her fear, but couldn't really make the connection.She thought it might be a defensive reaction from the baby, triggered by Maria's fear, but she wasn't sure.Momentarily beaten, they had parted ways.Jim Valenti had said he would try to find out if anything suspicious had been reported, and they would see what they could do tomorrow, when Isabel was at full strength and prepared to do battle with Michael's internal stone wall.Liz's parents were out of town, and she hadn't wanted to stay home alone.So she had stayed at the Evans'.

But it was 2:00 in the morning, and Liz still couldn't get to sleep.She was sure Max wasn't sleeping either.Not wanting to wake Isabel, Liz knocked softly on his door.A second later Max opened the door, and stepped back to let Liz in.He closed the door, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him quietly.

"Me either," he whispered back, wrapping an arm around her.She buried her face in his chest, and let him run his fingers through her hair, taking comfort in the feel of his arms around her. They stayed this way for several minutes, and Liz found herself beginning to drift.She realized that for the first time in months she hadn't been thinking Tess.It was nice.Liz looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Can I stay here?" she asked.He smiled at her, genuine happiness briefly overpowering the worry that seemed to constantly cloud his handsome features.Liz stared at him, thinking about just he incredibly gorgeous he really was.It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, this marvel at just being with him.Or maybe it was just something she hadn't allowed herself to see in a long time.Max pulled back the covers and Liz crawled up to the pillows. He let her get comfortable before laying down beside her.Liz immediately turned and rested her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her.Liz snuggled her body into him and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beating.

Maria woke up in the middle of the night.Or what she assumed was the middle of the night, as there were no clocks or windows in the room, and she really had no way to keep track of time.She looked unhappily at the toilet in the corner of the room.This whole no privacy thing really bothered her.It wasn't like she could show Michael anything he hadn't seen or had intimate contact with before, but still, there was a difference between foreplay and peeing.And the thought of going to the bathroom with anyone watching creeped her out._Especially that camera_, she thought, shuddering.Trying to figure out what to do, she walked around the room, dragging her hand on the wall.Her finger came in contact with a button, and she pushed it without thinking.A door hidden in the wall swung open to reveal a small shower, like one you find a public pool.Non-descript two-in-one shampoo sat on the shelf.And, wonders of wonders, a white shower curtain hung from a bar in the front.Maria looked closely at the curtain, and saw that the bar was secured to the wall, just held in place with rubber grips on either end.She pulled the curtain off the wall, bar and all, and walked back to the main room.She took the bar and placed the opposing ends on the walls that were perpendicular to each in the corner holding the toilet.When she was sure it would hold, she stepped behind the curtain.It was still a little claustrophobic for her liking, but it was better than nothing.A minute later she came out and washed her hands, then slid back into Michael's arms.She could feel Michael's smile before he spoke.

"You weren't much for camping were you?" he teased her.

"Shut up, Spaceboy," she grumbled, infinitely grateful that he was here with her.

It was the harsh white light that woke Maria and Michael up at five in the morning as they would later find out.Surprised and blinded, they immediately leaped upright, taking on a defensive position.

Peter DeLuca smiled at the frazzled teens."Nice to see our subjects are so eager for testing."

Michael stepped forward."Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know, just let her go," he growled at the man.

Peter didn't look surprised."How chivalrous.But you can't tell us what we want to know.I have more information on your kind than you do.At least as far as history, including your own, is concerned.What we're interested in here is the physical aspect.How an alien body functions, what it looks like inside, how an alien child develops.I think actual experimentation is the only way to find that out, don't you?"

Catching him by surprise, Michael punched Maria's father in the jaw.He was so caught up in his rage, that he hadn't heard Maria cry "Michael no!" until it was too late.His fist connected solidly with his face, and the man stumbled back a bit.Unfortunately, at that point four heavily muscled guards stormed into the room.Two of them went for Michael.The first one punched him in the nose, while the second delivered a jab to his stomach.The other two grabbed Maria, who was verging on hysterics, and held her back.Screaming the entire time, Maria struggled against her captors.She finally broke one arm loose by quicking the back of one of their knees.She took this opportunity to kick the thug holding her other arm in the groin, and kneed him in the stomach.She ran over to where the first two guards were still beating on Michael.Jumping on one of their backs, she started pummeling the back of his head.She wasn't doing any real damage, but she distracted him, and he let go of Michael, who immediately slugged the other guard as hard as he could.

"Sedatives!Give them the goddamn sedatives!" Peter DeLuca shouted.Two men in white coats came into the room.The first jabbed a needle into the back of Maria's neck, who almost instantly slid off the back of the guard and onto the floor.The other stuck his needle into Michael's forearm.Both Michael and Maria tried to hold on to reality, but they felt their grip slipping away.Blackness surrounded them quickly, but before it could swallow them, they heard Peter DeLuca say, "You'll pay for that."

When Maria regained consciousness, the world was out of focus.Her head spun and she felt sick, and just wanted to slip back into the darkness.But a stabbing pain in her stomach caused her to snap to.She was strapped to a table.There were three doctors working on her, with masks hiding their faces.All she had on was a surgical gown, which considering they seemed to be giving some sort of twisted gynecological exam didn't really make much difference.Maria shuddered at the feeling of violation, the cried out in pain."What the fuck was that?!" she screamed, sitting as far up as could with her restraints.

One of the doctors, apparently the one in charge, looked up at her."You're awake, good.I'm Dr. Adams.That was the blood sample we took from the baby.She seems very healthy.Let's see how she holds up."He disappeared.

Maria started to panic."Holds up?Holds up to what?What are you doing?Don't hurt her, ple-"Her plea was cut short and replaced by a scream as the first cut was made. She didn't know how long she lay there screaming, begging for them to stop, but she was glad when oblivion reclaimed her.

Michael had woken up long before Maria did.They made sure of that.They also made sure that he could see everything they did to her and the baby, that he could hear everything.When he fought them, they hurt his two girls more.Knowing full well that he could hear, the so-called doctors made crude jokes about Maria to infuriate Michael more.Then they would hurt her when he struggled.Michael was doing his best to control his temper, but given the hell they were putting him through, physically and mentally, it was really difficult.They had gotten up close and personal with his muscle and bone structure, cutting into him to see how it worked, tested his reactions to extreme hot and cold, and seen how he responded to electric shock.These people were butchers and Michael vowed to kill each and every single one of them.He cried out as they stuck another knife into his abdomen, but his concern for his own pain quickly disappeared as he heard Maria swear at the doctor "examining" her.Whatever had been keeping her out had worn off.And he could hear her screaming and begging uselessly for the doctor to stop.Everything they had done to him so far was nothing compared to the torture of listening to Maria's agonized shrieks and knowing he could do nothing to help.But what worried him the most was when her cries stopped, suddenly and without warning.

Maria groaned and rolled over.Then she realized that she could roll over and opened her eyes.She was back in the cell.She hurt like hell, but at least she wasn't strapped to that table.Then she noticed that she was back, but Michael wasn't.She hadn't seen him since they had drugged them this morning, and was worried sick about what they were doing to him.She still wasn't sure what they had done to her, and was thankful that she had spent most of it unconscious.A gift from the baby probably.She tried to stand up, but found it was just too painful.So instead she lay on the bed, allowing the despair she was feeling to overcome her, and cried into the flimsy excuse for a pillow lying at the head of the bed.Suddenly the door flung open, and Michael was shoved into the small room.The door slammed shut, and Michael stumbled forward.He was covered in cuts, from head to toe, some as long as six inches.The bigger ones had been partially healed, while some of the smaller ones continued to bleed.Bruises covered his face and chest, and there were burn marks along his back.Ignoring the pain that swelled inside her, Maria jumped off the bed and ran/hobbled to his side.Placing an arm underneath his shoulder and another on his stomach, trying her hardest not to hit any of his many wounds, Maria used what little strength she had to propel them towards the bed.Michael collapsed on to it, and Maria sat by his side.His breathing was heavy and laboured and his face was a picture of agony.Maria ran a tender finger down the side of his face.Michael slowly and with obvious pain lifted his arm to take her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to it.Fresh tears rolled down Maria's face, and she was filled with more sorrow and love than she knew was possible.Michael opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, but Maria pushed him back softly to the mattress.

With great effort he said, "I saw what they did to you."

Maria nodded, she thought they might have done that.Her voice choked with tears, she wondered aloud, "How could they do this to you?"She traced a line down one of the incisions in his chest, and had her breath catch in her throat when her mind was suddenly flooded with visions of everything that had happened to Michael.She could feel the pain as if it was her own, it tore through her but she didn't pull back, watching it all.Finally the flashes stopped, and Maria had to take a minute to steady herself so she wasn't sick.She couldn't understand how anyone could do that to another living creature.When she opened her eyes, she saw that the cut her hand had been on had completely healed.Michael was staring at it with wide eyes that looked up to meet hers.She started to say something, but Michael shook his head and nodded towards the ceiling.She couldn't talk because of the damn recorders.Michael signaled for her to lie down next to him.She did so, and he turned his face towards her.She kissed him softly, and he whispered into her mouth, so quiet she wasn't even sure she heard him, "Dreamwalk me."

Finding Michael on the dream plane was no problem.Maria found herself in the middle of the desert, under the night sky.Michael was sitting on a nearby rock, waiting for her.Here he had no injuries, and neither did she.She walked up and put her arms around him, and he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss that Maria never wanted to end.Reluctantly, Michael pulled back, but kept his arms securely around her."You have powers," he told her, smiling.

"I think the more important thing is I can use my powers," Maria responded."Michael, this isn't normal.I haven't been able to do anything ever before, now suddenly I can heal and dreamwalk, and do whatever else.I mean, it took Liz like a year to develop hers, and like two to control them.How come I can do this?"

Michael thought for a minute."Maybe you're channeling the baby's.I don't really know.Right now my policy is mostly don't question, just be thankful."

Maria sighed and nodded."At least I can heal you."

Michael shook his head."If you're using these powers, it means they don't think you have them so they haven't given you the drug to stop them.I start miraculously being healed, they're gonna figure it out and take yours away too.We can't do anything to tip them off." 

Maria was not happy about this at all."Can I at least make it so they don't hurt so much?I won't heal them, not totally, but I just don't want you suffering."

Michael nodded, hesitantly."Be careful.We need those powers if we're gonna get out of here."

Maria agreed."So what's the plan?I dreamwalk Isabel?But how, I don't have a picture, or an Isabel.Maybe Liz would be easier.Or Max, the guy is an open book."

Michael kissed her, silencing her."Later," he mumbled, as he recaptured her lips.Maria went willingly, drawing herself as close to him as possible.For just a minute she was lost in his touch.Then the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to jump apart.Michael's expression registered surprise, and Maria turned to see what he was looking at.

"We interrupting something?" Isabel asked.Liz stood beside her, looking a mixture of concerned, amused, and grateful, probably that they had interrupted before this turned into a naughty dream.

"Yes," Michael grumbled, "but I'm happy to see you anyways.But why are you both here?"

"I was gonna dreamwalk Maria, while Isabel tried to get to you," Liz began."We both get in, and wind up face to face with each other.And then, here you two were."

"I didn't know you could dreamwalk," Isabel said to Michael.

"I can't," Michael said."Maria did it."

Now it was Liz and Isabel's turn to be surprised.Before they could say anything, Maria spoke up."They took away Michael's powers.I've suddenly developed them.Don't ask, cuz we don't know, and it doesn't matter anyways.Now, how do you people plan to get us out of here?"

"First you have to tell us where 'here' is," Isabel pointed out.

"We don't know, we were unconscious when we got here," Maria admitted."Why don't you dreamwalk my father again?"

"We've been trying," Isabel told her, "but he's figured out how to block us out.I don't know how.Have you guys seen anything that might give a hint as to where you are?Like Max did last time?"They needed to know where they were before they get could them out.Valenti had managed to find out that the Jetta had crashed about two hours outside of Roswell.They had checked that area, but hadn't found any sign of life around, let alone a fully functional government base.And searching randomly would get them nowhere.The desert was huge, and they could be anywhere.So until they had something solid to go on, they were stuck.

Maria shook her head."No.The entire place is solid white, from what I've seen.Mind you, most of my traveling has been done while passed out or in blinding pain, so there might be something, I just missed it."Even in the dream, Maria's hands instinctively went to her stomach.Michael held her tighter.Liz and Isabel looked at Michael.

"I haven't seen anything either. I don't think there is.They probably figures out that that was how we found Max the last time, so the entire building, or at least the part we're in, is unmarked," Michael sighed angrily.They were getting nowhere, and he didn't think he could take another day of this torture.

Liz and Isabel exchanged guilty looks."We're so sorry," Isabel began."I wish…"

Maria cut her off."Don't.We're here, it's not you're fault.All we can worry about now is getting out of here."

Liz nodded, and walked up to her friend."We'll keep trying Peter.And you guys during the day.And anything else we can think of.We'll get you out of here, just stay alive."

Maria sniffled, she hadn't even realized she'd been crying, and pulled Liz into a hug."Stay safe," she told her friend.

"You too," Liz whispered.Then she stepped back, and Maria took Michael's hand.Liz and Isabel promised to return the next night, then disappeared.

Maria turned, and looked up at Michael."They'll find us," he promised her.

It had been a week since that first day.Liz, Isabel, and Maria met everynight on the dream plane.Michael was there a couple times too, but most nights he was too exhausted from what they had put him through during the day, and fell into a deep sleep that Maria didn't want to disturb.They had worked on a plan for there escape.Everything was set.Except they still didn't know where the CIA was keeping Michael and Maria.They figured it was probably underground somewhere.But Michael was right, all the areas he and Maria were in had no markings.Peter DeLuca continued to block out Liz and Isabel.Everyone knew they were running out of time, and if they didn't find them soon, Michael and Maria were probably going to have to resort to Plan B, which was basically make a break for it and most likely get killed in the process.It was no one's favourite plan.

Things had gotten progressively worse over the past week.The experiments and tests the "doctors" put Michael and Maria through were growing increasingly cruel and unusual.Their bodies were beaten, as were their spirits.Michael could see the change in Maria, see that spark her eyes always held dim with each day they spent in here.He did his best to keep her hope alive, but most of the time he passed out upon returning to their cell.Every day, they felt more defeated and grew more desperate.They both figured they still had some time, but that their usefulness to the CIA was running thin.It was on the night of the seventh day that time ran out.

Michael paced back and forth in the small cell, while Maria sat on the bed.The tests on both of them had been shorter and considerably less violent than usual.This worried them.The door to the cell clicked open, and Peter DeLuca walked into the room.Michael stopped pacing, and Maria stood by his side.

Peter smiled at them."Well," he began, "you two have certainly had a busy week.You have both provided us with invaluable information about your kind."Michael and Maria stiffened, not liking the sound of this."But, I'm afraid we have reached the end of what live testing can show us.That child of yours is remarkably strong, and all tests indicate that she would be able to survive outside the womb."

"No," Michael growled.He held Maria so tightly he was almost afraid he would crush, but he wasn't letting her go.She had silent tears running down her face."You can't."

Peter gave a short laugh."I can.And I will.Tomorrow morning bright and early."

Michael was literally boiling with rage and fear.Maria could feel it against her skin."It will kill her," he said.

"Probably."Peter's smile widened."Actually, I'll be making sure it does.And that you follow her.We'll be the first agency to produce a genuine alien autopsy video."Michael stared at the man, a mixture of horror and pure hatred on his features.Maria now sobbed openly in his arms.

Peter DeLuca spun on his heel.As he left, he called over his shoulder, "Have a good night kids.It will be your last."

TBC…


	14. Lost and Found

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 14)

**Title:**Lost and Found

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Roswell.I also don't own any of the songs used, they belong to Bif Naked and Lonestar, and whoever owns them.

**Rating:**R, mostly for one part that is sort of un-episody (meaning it wouldn't get to air on TV) but that I couldn't resist putting in

**Category:**M&M

**Summary:**Okay, I can't summarize this episode.So just read please.

**Spoilers:**Everything up to the end of season 2.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback is the food of life.Or fanfiction at any rate.

**Author's Note:**Starts shortly after "Alien Abductee" left off, on the same night.Also, I need some help.For the season finale of this series, I need a song for the last scene.I'm looking for something in the style of U2's "Walk On" that was played at the end of "Departure".Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.J

**Air Date:**February 26, 2002

Isabel opened her eyes, and growled in frustration.She had been trying to dreamwalk Peter DeLuca again, and without any luck, as usual.The rest of the house was empty.Max and Liz had gone with Kyle and Jim to pick up the rest of the supplies for the rescue mission, while Isabel stayed home and tried to find out where said rescue mission was to take place.They had been in there a week now.Isabel knew that at this point time was something they didn't have, and every time she failed to get the information they needed, the panic that she had been suppressing since Michael and Maria had disappeared came closer to the surface.She decided to go downstairs, and get a glass of water.She didn't really think it would help, but it was all she could come up with.When Isabel returned to her room a couple of minutes later, she nearly jumped out of her skin.Sitting on her bed was Peter DeLuca.Isabel turned to run out the door, but it slammed shut before she had the chance.When she tried, Isabel found it was practically welded to the frame.She looked around wildly for another escape, but the only other way out of her room was the window, and Peter DeLuca stood between her and it.Standing as far away from him as possible, and trying to hide her panic, Isabel asked, "Mr. DeLuca?"

He looked up at her, grinning evilly.When Isabel met her eyes, something told her it wasn't him.Something subconscious in her recognized him, knew he wasn't Peter DeLuca, not anymore."Wrong," he told her, as realization dawned on her.

"Khivar," Isabel gasped, eyes wide with fear.She placed her hand on the door, and tried to discreetly undo what he had done to keep it shut.But in a flash he was in front of her, and tossed her up against the opposite wall.

"Hello, Vilandra.It's been a while," he said with no emotion."I hope you haven't forgotten me."Isabel gave no reaction.Then her entire body convulsed as he filled her mind with memories of them from Antar.After a minute, Isabel shoved him off, and stood breathing heavily, shaking her head."Now do you remember?" he asked her.

Forcing the images out of her head, Isabel asked shakily, "What do you want?"

He looked thoughtful."What do I want?Well I wanted my deal fulfilled, but apparently it was too much work for Nicholas.Who knew Ava was so strong willed.I wanted you to deliver your brother to my servant, but you surprised me.Smarter than you were before, you knew I wouldn't give you up once I had you.Now, I have two of you.I intend to take the rest, and kill all of you for all the trouble you've caused me.And this time, I will get what I want."Peter/Khivar had been advancing on Isabel, and now had her pinned against a wall, his back to the window.

Isabel looked at him defiantly, though she was incredibly confused.What the hell did Nicholas have to do with the deal?"We won't give you anything you want.You won't succeed."

He smirked at her."I think I will.Rath and Micaela will be dead before the sun rises."_Micaela?_ Isabel wondered silently."Your brother will join them soon.As will you."

"I don't think so."Peter/Khivar whirled around to come face to face with Max and Liz.Before he could say anything, Max placed his hand on the man's chest and started sending bolts of energy through him.Essentially he was electrocuting him.Isabel and Liz each grabbed one of his arms that were flailing around wildly, trying to strike Max, and did the same thing.Isabel also did a quick search through his memory, desperate to find what they needed before he died.Finally, the man collapsed to the floor.His body was burnt, and was one of the most truly disgusting things Isabel had ever seen.Max checked to see if he had a pulse, and found that there was none.The three of them stood around the body.

"What do we do with this?" Liz asked.Isabel was impressed the girl hadn't thrown up yet, because she certainly looked like she was going to.

Before anyone could respond, the body on the floor jerked up, and the eyes flew open.The three of them jumped back."He's coming for you," Peter DeLuca told them.His body convulsed once more, then he fell back to the floor, dead for good this time.

"We burn it," Max said, a bit shaken up by the whole thing.

"Max," Isabel said.He and Liz looked at her."I know where Michael and Maria are."

Maria lay on the bed in their cell, while Michael sat beside her, holding her hand.They knew they had to get out of there before morning, so Maria was trying to reach Isabel.But she was so upset and afraid, that she was having trouble falling asleep.Finally, she managed to drift off.She found herself in a place that was all grey.It was like she wasn't in a dream but an area between dreams.She wandered blindly for a few minutes before she felt another presence."Isabel?" she called.

"Maria?" Isabel shouted back.The girls still could not see each other, but by following the sound of each other's voice they were able to find one another relatively quickly.

"Isabel," Maria began desperately, "You have to find us.Now.They're taking the baby out in the morning.They're going to kill me and Michael.If you're not here we're escaping on our own."

"It's okay, Maria.We know where you are.It's three hours away from here, we just left.We'll be there as soon as we can, just hold on," Isabel assured her.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief."Thank God.You guys have everything."

Isabel nodded."Just be ready.Go over the plan with Michael, he's missed parts of it."

"Parts of what?" Michael asked, stepping forward.Maria must have pulled him in with her when she fell asleep.

"We're on our way Michael," Isabel told him."Don't worry.I'm gonna go, conserve strength and all, but Maria will explain everything to you."

"Isabel!" Maria called as the girl began to disappear."How did you find us?"

Isabel hesitated."Long story.Maria, I'm sorry, but your father's dead."

Maria took that in."Don't be.He wasn't my father anymore anyways."Isabel nodded, then vanished.Maria turned to Michael."We've got a plan, Spaceboy."

Michael looked at her."I don't have to sing again, do I?"

Maria laughed."No, I wouldn't put myself through that again."

Michael nodded, relieved, and then realized what she had just said."Hey!" he cried, more nervous then offended.Maria smiled, and then proceeded to tell him the plan she, Isabel, and Liz had come up with.

When Maria had explained what was going to happen to Michael, they both woke up.In his sleep, Michael had come to lie across Maria.Now he shifted so that he lay beside her, along the length of her body, and propped himself up on one arm.She stared up at him, and he knew that her eyes were a reflection of his own, filled with fear and tentative hope.Despite the fact that their rescuers were on their way, neither Michael nor Maria could stop the overwhelming sense of dread that was filling them up.What if Max and the others didn't make it on time?Or what if they did, but they were killed anyways?What if tonight really was the last night they would ever be together?As Michael watched her, he knew she was thinking the same thing he was.He saw as the emotions showing in her eyes changed, need and desire now filling them.Michael felt his heart beat faster and could hear Maria's breath grow ragged as he ran his hand lightly along her side."Michael," Maria whispered hoarsely.The question was obvious in her voice, and their lips met in an instant.Their kisses were always hot and fiery, but none had ever been quite like this one.All of their desire, fear, anger, pain, and love were poured into it.Their tongues fought for their lives and hands groped desperately.Michael's hands and lips traveled all over Maria's body, his eyes wide with wonder.He needed to memorize her, all of her.The way she felt against him, the way her skin tasted, the way she looked with her body rising and falling beneath his, the way her breath came in short gasps, and she moaned his name.Whatever they did to him tomorrow, they could never destroy his memory of her.Michael wasn't sure when his mouth reached hers again or when their clothes wound up on the floor.But he knew the second he was inside her, because for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun he felt complete.Making love to Maria was more than just a joining of bodies, it was a union of souls.As they moved together, Michael filling Maria as much as he possibly could, his hands continued to travel along her sides, while hers ran over his back and arms.Michael was aware that with every movement of her hands she was healing the cuts and burns that lay where she touched.He was also aware that every scrape she removed was replaced with one from her hands, as she tried to crawl as deeply inside of him as he was in her.And Michael let her in the only way he knew how.He let go of all control over his mind, opening himself up completely to her.Maria cried out at the onslaught of visions as Michael's head filled with images from her.They saw the darkest corners of each other's souls, fantasies the creator barely acknowledged, childhood memories that were long lost, every feeling the other had ever had.Then the nature of the visions changed, and they were all of each other.Michael realized Maria was seeing the same things he was, something that had never happened before.They watched their moments together, Michael seeing through Maria's eyes, and Maria through his.Then it changed again.The visions were still of each other, but something was different.It was still Michael and Maria, but the faces and time were wrong.They were things Michael didn't recognize.He tried to hold on to one of the visions, to understand it's meaning, but they flew by too fast for him to process.Then suddenly his head cleared and he was staring into Maria's face beneath him.Their mouths met to muffle the cries that echoed inside their heads as they came together.When his breathing returned to semi-normal speed and the stars that had filled his vision cleared, Michael opened his eyes.He wasn't sure when Maria had started crying, and was more surprised to realize that his face was also wet with tears.He rolled onto his back and held Maria tightly to him, whispering words of love to her while she cried into his shoulder.

Amy DeLuca sat in the back of the Valenti's car.Liz had tried to talk her out of coming, but Amy had insisted.She was going to be there to help her daughter, even if it killed her.Her baby was in trouble and that was all that mattered.Jim and Kyle sat in the front going over the plan.Liz, Max, and Isabel were behind them in the new Jeep.All traffic laws were being broken as the six sped towards Maria and Michael, knowing there was no time to lose.Even though everyone was trying to come off as confident, the fear filling each of them was displayed all over their faces.Even going 100 miles an hour, Amy was still afraid she wouldn't reach her baby in time.

Michael and Maria sat in their cell, tense and ready to do battle.About an hour ago Maria had used her powers to remove the drug from Michael's system.He hadn't received another dose of it in the past three days, and it had worn off enough that she was able to clean it out with little effort.Michael had full use of his powers again, but was still somewhat weakened from all the tests they had done.Now it was just a question of waiting.Everyone involved knew that if the doctors came for Michael and Maria before the others got there, the two would use their powers and make a break for it.But everyone was hoping it wouldn't come to that.Michael and Maria had little knowledge of the building, and would likely get caught before they made it out.Isabel had been able to get a complete map of the place, or at least of what they needed to know, before Peter DeLuca had died.Max had seen it also, and so they were the ones who were going to be leading the way out.So now Michael and Maria sat hoping their rescuers wouldn't be too late.

Maria shifted beside him, and started singing softly to herself.Michael caught the lyrics and chuckled at her choice."Spaceman, oh spaceman, come rescue me from this, calling all aliens, come rescue me!" she sang under her breath.

"Why does Max get to be Space_man_, and I'm Space_boy_?" Michael complained jokingly.

Maria looked up and smiled at him.She was about to say something, but suddenly she froze.A moment later she snapped out of it and turned to Michael."They're here."

Isabel opened her eyes and nodded to the other five.Maria knew they were there. Moving as silently as possible, dressed all in black and cloaked in darkness, the 6 people moved towards the entrance of the cave that lead to the entrance to the compound.Max and Isabel used their powers to take out the two guards that blocked the cave.Then Isabel disrupted the video cameras, created a security system error.The feed to the monitors from all cameras was cut off.It would show up as a system crash, and would give them some time to get in and out undetected.Then they ran through the cave, following Isabel until they reached the entrance.Four guards stood there, but not for long.When they were down, Isabel, Max, Kyle, and Liz took their weapons, like they did with the first two.Amy and Jim had come armed.Max changed his fingerprints and eyes to match those of one of the guards.He passed the security check, and the six entered the building.The immediately split into two teams and headed in opposite directions.Isabel, Amy, and Kyle started for the generator room, all the power for the building came from there.Meanwhile, Max, Liz, and Jim ran to get Michael and Maria.

Five minutes after she received the psychic message from Isabel, Maria began mindwarping the guards outside the door.She knew that there were always two, and was able to enter both their minds relatively easily.Michael stood ready to pounce if they broke out of it, and ready to run when Max and the rest showed up.The door swung open and Max, Liz and Jim came in.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Michael said, visibly relieved.Maria was still concentrating on keeping the mindwarp up, but smiled gratefully at her friends.Max tossed the two of them the extra guns they had snatched from the guards.Michael looked at him questioningly.

"Back-up," Max said simply.Michael nodded."Let's go, we haven't got long."They ran out of the room together, the door closing behind them, and right past the oblivious guards.For someone who just recently got alien abilities, Maria did good work.When they rounded the corner and were out of viewing range, Maria dropped the mindwarp.Two guards came around another corner.

"Hey!" they shouted when they saw the five teens and Sheriff Valenti.A blast of energy from Michael took both of them out, and they continued running towards the exit.Suddenly, there was a shot from behind them, and it grazed Maria's side.She cried out in pain and Max whirled around.Down the hall, the two guards Maria had mindwarped were coming after them.Max fired two rounds, and both of them fell to the ground.Maria healed herself as best she could while moving, but the wound was deeper than she had thought, and she knew they had to get out of here fast.With Michael's help, she pressed forward.They heard shouts from another corridor and saw Isabel, Amy, and Kyle running towards them as fast as they could.Then red emergency lights started flashing and a siren blared.Footsteps could be heard clamouring down the hall, not to far from where they were.As Isabel and the others caught up to them, Max shouted, "What happened?"

"They found us!" Isabel shrieked as she blasted another agent.

"Did you do it?" he shouted, shooting a doctor in the leg and finishing him with his powers.

"This place will blow in ten minutes.We have to be out of here by then!" Isabel yelled.

Then no one talked as they continued to be stormed.Injuries were received on both sides, but the CIA suffered the only fatal ones.Bullets and energy blasts flew all around them as the 8 people who had come to be a family moved towards the exit.The battle raged, but they finally reached the stairs that lead to freedom.Isabel went first to clear the way.Amy and Liz followed with Jim.Michael and Maria had just started up the stairs when the explosion was heard.Deep in the underground, the explosives attached to the generator went off.The entire place would blow within a matter of minutes."Max!" Michael shouted.Max and Kyle took care of the last two guards after them and dove into the stairwell.The four ran up the stairs, Michael carrying Maria, and ran out into the cave.They didn't stop until they reached the cars, parked a few hundred yards away from the rock formation that held the cave.They watched as the ground collapsed and the rock formation sunk into the ground, destroying the compound.Somehow they all knew that this would be the end of the special unit, in any government agency.

Michael laid Maria on the ground.Her wound had gotten worse and she was clearly exhausted from the fight.Her face was pale and her lips blue, and Michael was scared to death, but he wasn't going to lose her."Maria," he pleaded with her, "Maria please baby, look at me."Her breathing heavy, she opened her eyes just enough to meet his.Michael placed his hands over her stomach, and felt the connection that came easily to them.She was weak, on the verge of dying, and he could feel her despair.Focusing, he set to work on healing her.As he repaired the damage, he felt someone else in there with him, helping him._The baby,_ he realized.As Michael finished healing the woman he loved, an image of a little blond girl filled his head.She smiled at him, then disappeared, and Michael was back in the desert.Maria was healed, but she still hadn't moved.Then her eyes opened, filled with tears, and she sat up.Michael immediately pulled her into his arms, and held her against him with all his strength.The others had repaired their injuries, and were watching the scene before them with amazement.

Maria cried into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck."I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know," Michael said rocking her gently, his own tears falling into her hair."I was too.I was so afraid I was going to lose you.Maria, god, I, I love you so much, and if I lost you, I don't know…" Michael broke off as he realized what he wanted."I don't want to wait," he blurted out, pulling back to look at her.At her confused expression, he continued."I don't want to wait until school's over to marry you.I love you.Now and forever.And I don't want to wait five months and have it be too late, have something take you away from me.Please, marry me now." He searched her eyes, and she smiled at him through her tears.Speechless, she simply nodded, and kissed him, holding him like she would never let go.

In a conference room, twelve men in black suits sat around a glass top table.Only one spoke."We have twice tried and twice failed.Tests results from our most recent effort reveal that these subjects are more human than we had originally thought.They have human bodies and human emotions.They only times they have shown hostility was when they were threatened by us.Therefore, it is by order of this council that all branches of the special unit be permanently shut down.The agents will be reassigned, and any record of the unit's existence will be destroyed.As for the specimens, we will continue to observe Roswell.Should they show any sign of ill-will towards Earth, they will be eliminated immediately.Until then, they will be free to live their lives as human beings.Meeting adjourned."

♪_Every time our eyes meet / This feeling inside me / Is almost more than I can take / Baby when you touch me / I can feel how much you love me / And it just blows me away♪_

Michael stood at the altar in the small chapel.It was by no means a big wedding, but it was perfect for him and Maria.Max stood beside, dressed in a tux similar to his own.Amy sat next to Jim, crying softly.Kyle was with them.Max's and Liz's parents were also present but that was it.Michael was nervous but in no way did he have doubts about what he was about to do.He looked over to Max, who smiled at him and nodded towards the back of the chapel.Michael looked over and his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him.

♪ _I've never been this close to anyone or anything / I can hear your thoughts / I can see your dreams ♪_

_ _

Liz and Isabel walked down the aisle in front her, dressed in strapless baby-blue dresses.Maria came in behind them.Her dress was simple, but elegant, with spaghetti straps and a skirt that swirled gently around her legs.She looked up and looked eyes with Michael who was staring at her with pure awe.She smiled at him, tears of joy glistening on both their faces.

♪ _I don't know how you do what you do / I'm so in love with you / It just keeps getting better ♪_

_ _

Liz stood at the altar watching two of her closest friends get married.She still couldn't believe she was here.A year ago, if someone had told her that Michael and Maria would be getting married before they even finished school, she would have laughed.All of them would have.But so much had changed in a year, and now here they were.She didn't think even Maria and Michael could believe it.But she had never seen two people so in love, and had never been happier for her friend.

♪ _I want to spend the rest of my life / With you by my side / Forever and ever / Every little thing that you do / Baby I'm amazed by you _♪

Maria smiled contentedly against Michael's chest.The reception was held outside, in the Valenti's backyard.It was dark outside now, but all the stars in the sky seemed to be glowing for them.Maria danced standing on Michael's feet so he wouldn't step on them.He never had mastered dancing, but Maria loved him more for trying.She sighed happily as he whispered the words to the song in her ear.Michael was actually a good singer, when the song was right.And everything about tonight was right.

♪ _The smell of your skin / The taste of your kiss / The way you whisper in the dark / Your hair all around me / Baby you surround me / You touch every place in my heart _♪

Michael pushed open the door to the hotel room.Maria was cradled in his arms.With a flick of his wrist all the candles inside lit up, and gentle music began playing.He placed her down in front of the bed, and she stood before.He kissed her, tenderly at first then with more passion.She pushed off his jacket and undid his shirt.Then he moved his lips from her mouth and down to her neck.Maria sighed, and leaned her head back.Michael circled around behind her, kissing her shoulders, neck, and upper back.His mouth never left his body as he unzipped her dress and pushed the straps off her shoulders.It fell to the ground and she turned to face him.She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

♪ _Oh it feels like the first time every time / I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes ♪_

_ _

Maria didn't know why she was nervous.She had been with Michael hundreds of times before.But tonight was different.As he laid her gently back against the bed, Maria felt like she was flying and falling all at the same time.The entire night had been like a dream, but now, lying here with him, she knew it was all real.That all her dreams had come true, and she really was going to be with him for the rest of her life.It amazed her.The joy that filled her, and the strength of her love for him absolutely blew her away.She looked into his eyes, and could see that he was feeling the same thing she was.They spent the night making love, completely amazed by the other.

♪ _I don't know how you do what you do / I'm so in love with you / It just keeps getting better / I wanna spend the rest of my life / With you by my side / Forever and ever / Every little thing that you do / Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do / I'm so in love with you / It just keeps getting better / I wanna spend the rest of my life / With you by my side / Forever and ever / Every little thing that you do / Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you _♪


	15. Time

IN MY DREAMS (Ep

IN MY DREAMS (Ep. 15)

Okay, I'm sorry this one took so long to get out.But when you take relationship issues and severe writer's block, then add to that the fact that I decided to change the entire idea for this fic halfway through, you wind up taking a lot of time writing.Sorry.

**Title:**Time

**Author:**Shannon (aka on Fanfiction.net, superCANDYgirl)

**E-mail:**slaygirl2000@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Roswell.But give me time.Lyrics belong to Linkin Park.

**Rating:**PG-13 I think

**Category:**I/A, M/M, M/L, K/T

**Summary:**This ep is basically a summary of everyone's thoughts and positions right now as we head into the final six eps.All characters are given more-or-less equal time (gasp!).Maria has less cuz she was the source of my writer's block.Max's sucks because I had no clue what to write and was just dying to get to Kyle.Some very minor plot advancement and hints for the last 6 eppys, but almost fluff.

**Spoilers:**Everything up to the end of season 2.

**Distribution:**If you want it take it, but let me know please.

**Feedback:**YES!!!Feedback is the food of life.Or fanfiction at any rate.

**Author's Note:**Starts a day or two after "Lost and Found".

**Air Date:**March 5, 2002

_Time heals all wounds.What a joke,_ Isabel Evans thought._Time causes all wounds,_ she thought bitterly.Then she sighed, because she knew that wasn't true either.Time didn't cause wounds, what you did with it did.Or in her case, what she didn't do with it.All those months she had wasted with Grant, ignoring the fact that what she needed, what she really wanted was right in front of her.She finally came to her senses and saw Alex for the wonder that he was.And then time was taken from her.In one instant, Tess took away every moment she and Alex would ever have had.And now all Isabel had was time.Days like these, when Michael and Maria were lost in each other, oblivious to the rest of the world; and Max and Liz were trying to put back the pieces of their relationship; and Kyle was as reclusive as she was.Days like these when she spent hours sitting by Alex's grave, trapped in memories and mysteries.Alex's death, or supposed death.Between Garok and the whole Lonnie thing, she wasn't sure what to believe about that anymore.And then there were the things Khivar had said to her while possessing Peter DeLuca's body.How did Nicolas fit into the deal?Why was he responsible for it not being completed?What did Tess's willpower have to do with anything?And why did he refer to Maria as Micaela?Isabel growled in frustration, and kicked the ground.

"Have some respect for the dead," a familiar voice said jokingly behind her.Isabel spun around, her eyes wide with surprise."Alex?" she asked quietly.He stood before her, but he wasn't quite whole.He was sort of ephemeral, like Liz had been when she dreamwalked Max to save his life from the Dupes in New York.But it was better than nothing as she hadn't seen him in months.

He smiled his infamous half-smile."In the not-quite-flesh."Isabel tried to hug him but found her arms went right through him.She looked up at him questioningly."That's why they call it 'not-quite-flesh'," he said by means of explanation.She rolled her eyes, but smiled.She had really missed his sense of humour.

"Alex, where have you been?Why haven't I seen you?" she asked.

"It was too risky.I didn't want to expose you.But that doesn't really matter anymore," he sighed.

Isabel could feel her frustration rising again._What is with everyone talking in these cryptic, non-sensical sentences?Information people!_"What are you talking about?Alex, what happened to you?" she demanded.

He looked at her hesitantly."That's a phenomenally long story.And I don't have enough time to get into it.Please, just be patient, you'll find everything out eventually."

Now Isabel was mad."No!Damnit, I am sick of being patient.I have spent the last year of my life pining after a ghost!Now, I either want an explanation, or a reason why I should keep waiting.And let me tell you, it better be a friggin' good one!"She stood there, eyes flaming and her arms crossed over her chest.Alex walked forward until he was right in front of her.He closed his eyes in concentration.To Isabel's shock, his figure seemed to solidify.He closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips to hers in a brief but passionate kiss.He pulled back to look at her.

"Just trust me, please?" he pleaded.She watched him for a minute, then nodded reluctantly.He smiled gratefully."Isabel, be careful.They're coming."Then he disappeared as suddenly as he had shown up.

Isabel sighed and dropped back to the ground._Isabel Evans, bought with a kiss,_ she berated herself mentally.She stared off into space, worrying about Alex, Khivar, and the fact that maybe she was more like Vilandra than she wanted to admit.Then she groaned, realizing that once again, only time would tell.

Across the country, Maria smiled as she trailed her fingers lightly over Michael's chest.It was four in the afternoon here, but Michael was sound asleep.Time had lost all meaning to them since they had arrived at the private beach house for the honeymoon that was their present two days earlier.Of course, time had a tendency to do that whenever she was with him, no matter where they were.Hours together flew by in seconds, while time apart seemed as though it would never end.Time was funny like that – slowing down and speeding up at all the wrong moments.It was why she loved watching him sleep.Time seemed to stop when they were just lying together, peaceful and content, lost in another world.A world where they didn't have to worry about things like destiny, or the government, or the past coming back to haunt them in the forms of fathers and aliens.A world where a few seconds didn't mean the difference between life and death.A place where they had all the time in the world.

Nine months ago time had almost run out for them.She could still hear his voice in her mind, *_About an hour.*_One hour before Michael would walk out of her life forever.A relationship with a time limit.It was like being on death row.Actually, it was worse than being on death row, because after the time was up she would have to go on with her life with the most important part of it missing.But Michael had decided to stay and came out of the cave at just the right time, saving Max and Isabel's lives, and her heart.

Of course, time had cut it close again during that whole incident with the CIA.She had almost died, they both had.Actually, all three of them had almost died.Maria's hand unconsciously travelled to her stomach, where her's and Michael's baby lay.Her baby had saved their lives.She and Michael both figured it was the pregnancy that caused her timely if unexpected development of powers and gave her advanced use of them.They could be wrong, but it was the best theory anyone could come up with.But it didn't really matter, Maria had bigger things to worry about.Namely the fact that in three short months she was going to be a mother.On top of all the crazy stuff that already happened in her life, she and Michael were going to have a child.It wasn't that she didn't want this baby, or that she wasn't sure that Michael would stay with and be a good father.It was just parenthood.It was big.It was bigger than big.And as happy and excited as she was Maria was still scared.Scared that she wouldn't be ready in time.

Liz's musical tastes had always been erratic.She never really had a favourite group, or fell into a typical music clique.Some songs spoke to her, others didn't.But now, laying in her bubble bath, the radio playing a safe distance away, Liz could still hear the lyrics from five songs ago ringing in her ears.They spoke to her like no others had in a long time.It was fitting then that they would be about time.

_*All I know / Is time is a valuable thing_*

Liz had more experience with time than anyone.Heck, Liz had changed time.She had literally changed history, or the future, or history-to-be or whatever.She had altered the course of time, and almost everyone had suffered from it.

*_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings / Watch it count down to the end of the day / The clock ticks life away*_

It was true, that was what she had done for the last two and a half years of her life.Watch as the time passed her by.She just let things happen.The couple of times she had actually made the decision, decided which way time would go, it had blown up.She walked away from Max after he discovered his destiny, and that got her nowhere.And then the whole thing with Future Max.She changed time, and then watched as her life fell apart piece by piece.She lost Max, she and Maria drifted, and Alex died.Time really did take life away.

*_It's so unreal / You didn't look out below / Watch the time go right out the window / Trying to hold on but you didn't even know / I wasted it all just to watch you go_*

All those months last year after the Skins came to Roswell.All that time when she just waited, expecting Max to be there or Tess to change or something to happen to bring her life back to her.All that time she spent pining over Max; all the time she should have spent working on her real relationships with Maria and Alex.All the time she wasted just to watch everyone in her life go.And now Liz couldn't help but worry that she was doing the same thing all over again with Max.They were together but so many things kept them separated.Maybe it really wasn't meant to be and she just couldn't let go.

*_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart / What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time…*_

A time when she still believed anything was possible if you wanted it.A time when she could pretend that she and Max were destined to be together.A time when time wasn't her enemy.

Michael laced his fingers through his sleeping wife's hair._Wife_, he thought with a mixture of amazement and amusement.There's a term he never thought he'd be using.So much had changed in such a short time.Michael sighed, wondering just when his view of the world, of life, had been altered.Of course, he knew the answer.He could pinpoint the exact day.It was when they had found Laurie Dupree, his sister or granddaughter, or whatever relation she was to his human side.Until then, he had always seen the alien side of life.He was half alien, belonging to another planet.But that entire thing had made him realize that he had ties to Earth that were just as strong, if not stronger because of his life here, as the ones he had to that other world.For the first time he started thinking of himself as half human.And Maria had been right there with him through the whole thing reminding him that, while Bobby and Meredith Dupree might not be anything he'd want to call family, that he did have a place on this planet.And somehow, unwittingly, he had begun to turn Maria into his home.She was his world, his strongest bond to earth.She made him want to stay, and for the first time ever he felt like it was okay, that maybe this was where he was supposed to be.

Granted, in typical Michael fashion he hadn't really realized this until it was almost too late.He was standing in the Granolith Chamber, watching the seconds on the clock count down.Since he had left his apartment to the sound of Maria sobbing, he had felt cold and empty inside.Absolutely broken hearted.But the soldier in him forced him to keep going.The delusion of destiny created by someone else almost destroyed him and everyone else.But standing there, watching as Max pressed his hand to the Granolith, Michael was suddenly gripped by a feeling he had never really felt before.Panic.He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heart racing in his own ears.And in that instant, he knew.He knew that he couldn't leave.That whatever was out there, wasn't where he belonged anymore.That home was where you made it and he had made it with Maria.

After that, he and Maria had only gotten closer.Now they were married.He knew some people still didn't understand that.Sometimes he didn't even understand it.It was quite a leap from who he used to be.But it didn't surprise him, and he knew it didn't really surprise Maria either.Neither of them had ever been the type to do something halfway.It was all or nothing.What they wanted, they did.That policy had a history of putting people in danger, but thankfully this time all it brought was home.

Just give it time.That had always been Max's motto.Wait and see what happened.The exact opposite of Michael's "Just do it" policy.And Max had never questioned the merit of this.But now, lying in front of the TV, not really watching anything, Max couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had given things too much time.He had waited for months for Liz, and they still were only baby steps ahead of where they had been when Tess left.Max knew that it would take time for Liz to trust him again, for their relationship to be where it had been, but they were just moving so slow, it was like they weren't getting anywhere at all. Liz was scared and had a lot to deal with, but he just wished that they could deal with it together.But she was always so closed off, so hesitant to open up.And it seemed like the more time that passed, the less likely she was to move beyond it.

Then there was his son.Stuck on some strange planet with a murderer for a mother.He had tried to find him during the summer, but had just come up with a bunch of dead ends.So once again, Max had decided to sit back and wait, see what came to him.And so far, nothing.For all he knew his son was dead, killed at the hands of Khivar.Another death he was responsible for.

Max sighed, realizing he was wasting time lying around feeling sorry for himself.He knew he would wait for Liz forever if he had to, because she was Liz.But he felt he should be doing something, he just didn't know what.A lifetime of waiting creates a difficult habit to break.In time, everything would work out.He'd just give it time.

Friday, March 8, 2002.11:36pm.10 months, 3 days, 17 hours, 6 minutes and 42 seconds since Tess had left for the mother planet.Kyle realized it was sad that he knew this, that he had taken the time to figure it out.But, like Isabel, he had plenty of time on his hands to think in the last few months.Too much.And most of the time, his thoughts went to her.Even though he didn't want to, there was something about this room that just forced his brain to her.He had redecorated completely.Burned everything she had ever touched (that his father would let him).He had even let Maria do that aura cleansing ceremony thingy for the room.Any trace of Tess's existence had been purged from the house.But there were still times, mostly late at night like this, when he could still feel her.When the faint smell of lavender and Tobasco sauce and something uniquely Tess filled his head, and he could swear she was in the room with him.Those were usually the nights when he wound up sleeping on the couch.It was like that tonight.And so Kyle sat on his floor, thinking about the blonde alien that screwed his life.Thinking about how he didn't see it, how he could have been so stupid as to trust her, how he could have lov-.No, not going there.But most of all, he thought about how none of it made sense.Kyle had spent a lot of time thinking about this, and he had realized that the reason he didn't see it coming was because it didn't fit.Tess couldn't be a murderer.She was the one who "approved" of his Calvin Klein boxers.The only person who understood his Buddhist beliefs.She kept his football posters up cuz she liked the guys buts.She saved everyone from the Skins.Why would she do that if she was just going to turn them in?She made Christmas dinner and read Seventeen magazine and got in Skittle fights with him.She cried when Jim had gotten fired.How could she be the same person who killed Alex?Who made Kyle carry the body? No matter how much time he spent thinking about it, it just didn't seem right to Kyle.He had seen it with his own eyes, true, but when the aliens were concerned, what you saw and what was real tended to be different.Frustrated, Kyle got up and kicked over lamp in the corner.

"Damnit!" he shouted as his big toe connected with the metal.He sat down on the bed, the bed she slept in, and put his head in his hands."There has to be another explanation," he muttered.

Kyle didn't feel the small hand run through his hair, or the soft kiss placed to his temple.He didn't hear the voice say to him, "In time, I promise."And he didn't see the petite blonde sitting next to him, or her fade to nothing.All Kyle noticed was when he couldn't smell the lavender anymore.

He looked at the clock.

11:49pm.

He still had too much time to think.

She jerked up in her bed, her eyes wild with fear.It had started.What she had long feared was coming to pass.They were leaving, and she had to as well.She flung open the door to her room, and ran down the stairs.Halfway down, he met her.He too had realized what was about to happen.Together, Tess Harding and Alex Whitman voiced their fears, confirming their worst nightmare.

"It's time."

**AN:Okay, I know, it certainly was not worth the two week wait, but I promise I'll make up for it, so keep reading, we're just getting to the good part.**  
  



End file.
